Still very in love
by cohenwannabe
Summary: set after the season finale, about how strong tv's best realtionship still is. Kandy fluff and smutt!
1. Chapter 1

Okay so my fic about Kelly and Peter is still in working progress however I wanted to write one about Sandy and Kirsten as they are telly's greatest couple and I don't want them to end just because the show has. Hope you enjoy and please review and tell me what you think!

Chapter 1:

Sandy sat in his office at the college thinking about the past few months. He remembered the day Seth and Summer got married, the day Ryan got this first job as an architect, the day Sophie turned six and the day he was offered a job at UC Berkeley as a law professor, a job that he now loved. Moving back to Berkeley after the earthquake had certainly been a great idea. Their new life had began well, just as the boys left Sophie was born keeping himself and Kirsten busy. Julie and frank had also moved to Berkeley with Kaitlin and their son providing good company. They claimed that after the Cohens left Newport there was nothing there for them anymore. His marriage with Kirsten was now more solid than it had been before the whole Rebecca, Carter and Rehab year. Life in general was brilliant and he was happier than ever. His thoughts were interrupted as he heard a knock at his door. As he turned around expecting it to be a student needing something he was very pleasantly surprised to be met by his wife's beautiful face.

"Hey honey." He said rising to take her in his arms and kiss her.

"Hey, did I interrupt you?" She asked as he guided her over to the chair before pulling her down on to his knee and holding her tight.

"No not at all, I was just thinking about the past few months, you know everything that's happened since we left Newport." He smiled "Is everything ok?" He asked wondering why she had needed to come and visit him.

"Yea everything is fine, I just felt like coming to visit you because I was all lonely. Do you have long"

"Well that depends what you have in mind" He said grinning cheekily at her.

"No Sandy." She laughed back "How about we go for a walk around campus?"

"Sounds good, I'm all yours for half an hour and then I've got class" He said as they left his office.

Kirsten was surprised when he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She hadn't expected him to be so openly affectionate around students that knew him and he probably taught. She tucked her head on his shoulder as they walked in the sun in a comfortable silence before Sandy spoke.

"So is there a real reason you came to visit me or where you really just bored?"

She laughed "You know me too well. There is something I wanted to talk to you about but it could wait until tonight so I'm only here now because I was bored all alone and I didn't think you would object to me visiting."

"Awww baby, would never object to a visit from you".

He guided them over to a patch of grass where many student were lying sunbathing. Some reading books, some listening to music and others chatting away and laughing with each other. He sat down under a tree and Pulled Kirsten down on front of him placing her between his legs and wrapping his arms firmly around her. He didn't care who saw them. He loved his wife and it didn't matter where he was he would always be affectionate towards her. He was proud to be married to such a beautiful and intelligent woman so why not show her off.

"So what is it?" He asked kissing her bare shoulder.

"Well," She sighed, "Seth phoned and Summer's pregnant."

"Really? Are you not happy with that?" He asked calmly.

"What? No of course I'm delighted I just didn't think I'd become and Grandma quite yet." She laughed.

"Awww honey, I think you are gonna be the most beautiful and fun grandma there ever was," He laughed.

"Thanks honey." She whispered as she leant back and rested against his strong chest.

She glanced around the grassy area. Some kids were looking at them. She wondered why until they all simultaneously shouted hello to "professor Cohen". Sandy simply waved over to them and soon their stares subsided. She continued looking about. Her eyes eventually fell onto a young couple who were laughing together whilst holding hands and sharing the odd kiss.

"Remember when we like that that?" She pointed her head in the direction of the couple who were now lying side by side in a warm embrace. "Young, in love and without a worry in the world. It's amazing how life changes."

She felt Sandy's arms tighten around her as he looked on at the couple. "Not that much has changed," He said" Okay so we may be older and have more responsibilities but we are still as in love as we were when we lived here in Berkeley before"

Kirsten smiled and tilted her head to face him. She leaned up so her lips met his and although she intended the kiss to be quite short she couldn't break away. His tongued begged for entrance to her mouth and as she granted it the kiss became passionate as they lost themselves slightly in each other. On hearing someone shout "get in there Mr. Cohen" Kirsten suddenly pulled back remembering where they were.

"That wouldn't have stopped you in college." Sandy remarked laughing as she gave him a glare and her famous Kirsten Cohen smile.

"Well I guess, I was right times have changed." She laughed.

"How about we get Seth and Summer to take Sophie this weekend and me and you can spend two days, just the two of us not worrying about anything, just enjoying each other's company and being in love."

"I would love that." She kissed him again and then walked with him, their fingers laced together, inside to the classroom where he was about to go teach a class full of second years.

When they reached the door he turned to face her.

"Well this is me. I'm so glad you came to see me. Make sure you phone Seth and get him to pick up Sophie tomorrow. And honey don't worry about summer being pregnant, I love you."

"Okay, I love you too honey have a good afternoon and I'll see you tonight."

They shared another prolonged kiss however this time very aware that a classroom full of students could see them. As Sandy walked in on front of the class as Kirsten heard voices making whistling sounds as she watched her husband smiling awkwardly before hushing the excited class. She watched for a few moments as she witnessed how happy and passionate Sandy looked standing there teaching the class. She was about to leave as he turned around and his eyes met with hers one more time as he smiled at her with all the love in the world. She smiled back before blowing him a kiss and leaving campus. She was definitely going to phone Seth and make sure he could take Sophie for the weekend the minute she got home. She was not going to pass up the opportunity of two whole days of total bliss alone with the man she loved.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey folks!!! Okay well I know I have taken a while to update but I was on holiday. Hope you are ready for some more Kandy fluff! Please review and let me know what you think. X

Kirsten felt something soft and moist touch her lips, then her neck and then her bare shoulder. She opened her eyes gradually and was met by the sight of her husband's wide smile and gorgeous eyes looking down at her.

"Good morning baby" He said cheerfully.

"Hey" She whispered back.

Sandy leaned down to kiss her again but this time she was awake to retaliate, grabbing his tongue with her own she made the kiss passionate and long. When they eventually broke apart Sandy shifted himself so that he lay on his back and Kirsten could snuggle into his embrace.

"Hmmm now that was a wake up call!" She laughed "So what do you want to do our first day of being completely worry free, childless and alone?"

"Well, it's a beautiful day so I though, if you want to, we could make a picnic and go to the park and lay in the sun."

"Sounds perfect honey" Kirsten said as she stole one more kiss off of her handsome husband before getting up and dressed in a pair of comfy jeans and a plain tee-shirt.

-

About an hour and a half later they were strolling hand-in-hand along the street to the park. It had taken them longer than planned to pack the picnic. They kept getting distracting either play fighting over what to take or making out every time their path crossed.

As they entered the park they walked along the path towards the fountain. They loved having the park within walking distance, it meant they could go there and have fun with the whole family or alone. As they walked past the children's area they paused to admire they happy tots running around. They had brought Sophie here many times before, however she would normally fall from the swing or the slide and want to go home after about ten minutes much to Sandy and Kirsten's distraction. They continued walking until they reach the grass area. Sandy dropped Kirsten's hand and opened the blanket out onto a nice spot on the ground between two trees. It was perfect, there was very few people around and their spot was in the sun with a lovely view of the fountain. Sandy had to laugh as he watched Kirsten kick off her shoes and lie on the mat with the sun catching her hair. After placing himself on the opposite side of the blanket he sat out the food for them to eat.

-

After finishing their food they both lay stretched out, relaxed and basking in the magnificent heat from the sun. Sometimes they engaged in conversation and at points they were in comfortable silence, both happy. One thing however was bothering Kirsten, her husband was still at the opposite side of the blanket, still more then an arms length away.

"Sandy, honey"

He looked round at her and smiled sweetly.

"Come closer and lay next me baby, I wanna be close to you." She said.

More than happy to obliged he crawled over and lay down next to her and wrapped his safe arms around her pulling her close. She moved to lie half over him and rested her head on his chest.

"Baby, isn't this nice?" He spoke after a few moments "it feels like ages since we had any time like this to just be with each other, alone with minimal distractions."

"Yes it is." She pulled herself up to look at him. Tangling her fingers in the hair on the back of his neck and stroking his cheek with the other hand she just looked at him. "I love you so much Sandy" escaped her lips.

"Awww baby, I love you too. You know that, I really truly do."

She smiled at him before swooping down and catching his lips in hers. She lay almost fully on top of him as the kiss deepened until it developed into passion. It was more than either partner intended originally, however, neither one wanted it to stop. Sandy used his weight to sit up without breaking the kiss. Kirsten now straddled him and he held her chest tightly against his. Her hands were frantically moving through his hair. It wasn't until she felt Sandy's hand edging up her top that she realised where they were and broke the kiss.

"We can't do that here." She stated.

He looked so disappointed but any protest was soon discarded. When they heard a melody playing Kirsten sent Sandy to get ice cream. He came back with only one claiming he didn't want one but that didn't stop him from eating half of Kirsten's when she offered it to him, spoon feeding him every now and then. He watched her eat the ice cream with such admiration, she looked so wonderful, so alive, the woman he had married was there again that hint of mischief and energy in her eyes again. The Kirsten Cohen he had lived with for their bad spell was completely gone. Mind you so was that Sandy Cohen.

-

An hour later and Kirsten looked at her watch, it was 5pm. They really should be getting back soon. She looked over her book and onto Sandy, he was out with the fairies, sound asleep. She smiled at how peaceful he looked, it was only in the last few years that Sandy had become truly happy again, a new daughter, new home and new job had been what he needed, along with the same wife. Kirsten tried to wake him:

"Sandy!"

No reply.

"Sandy"

Still no reply.

It was hopeless he was in a deep slumber but he was getting sunburnt and she had to wake him. She glance at their cool bag and saw a bottle of water "perfect" she thought. She got up and got the water before kneeling next to Sandy. Gently she opened it and sent cold dribbles down his forehead. It wasn't enough for her, she poured some down his neck.

Sandy gasped.

Kirsten giggled.

It took him a moment to conclude what had happened as he took in the sight of his laughing wife sitting with a bottle cold water which was open.

"Oh, you are so gonna pay for that," Sandy said as he eyed up the other bottle that lay in the bag and moving towards Kirsten.

She squealed as Sandy advanced on her, jumping to her feet she backed off still giggling at the sight of her wet husband. Sandy grabbed the spare bottle from the bag and threatening her.

"Sandy! Don't you dare!" She tried to sound serious. He opened it. "NO! Sandy please" She pouted.

Sandy laughed as he launched half the water from the bottle at her. Kirsten failed to jump entirely out of the way.

"Sandy, I'm wearing a white top, it will go sea through"

"Honey, is that supposed to make me stop?" He asked shrugging his shoulder.

"Please?"

"Nope"

"Oh this is war!" She shouted as she ran from Sandy who was getting closer.

She threw a little water over her shoulder, satisfied when it landed on his tee-shirt.

He started after her once again chasing her around in a circle and back to the blanket where he stopped on the opposite side from her. Before Kirsten had time to think, she was dripping wet from the remaining contents of Sandy's bottle of water. He looked for another bottle but saw her running again and just chased her, she didn't get far before Sandy's arms grabbed her waist. She squealed as they fell over to the ground Sandy landing on top of her, both gasping for breath through their laughter.

"You're beautiful." Sandy whispered as he moved wet hair from Kirsten's face as he lay over her.

She smiled as he leaned down to kiss her, their wet face meeting as they still giggled.

"So what do you say, call a truce?" Sandy asked.

"Ummm not quite yet" Kirsten noticed the still half-full bottle of water that she still clutched in her hand.

Sandy looked at her confused. Then he let out a scream as he felt her pour the cold water over his head and down his neck soaking his top and his hair.

"Now we can" She grabbed his face in her hands and pulled him in for another kiss.

-

They got many strange looks as they walked back through the park on their way home.

"Honey we look like we went swimming in the fountain" Sandy joked as he wrapped his free arm around Kirsten trying to protect her from the now transparent top that clung tightly to her.

Eventually they reached home still giggling about their little water fight in the park and how mortified Seth would have been if he had seen it. Sandy followed Kirsten to their bedroom.

"What are you doing now?" He asked.

"Now I am going for a shower to clean myself up after our little fight in the park." She turned to look at him suggestively "I suggest you do the same" She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him teasingly.

He couldn't resist. He didn't want to.

"In that case" He said "We'd better get you out of these wet clothes". They both laughed.

-

Later on they ordered take-out and watched a movie. Kirsten of course "rested her eyes" during it resulting in Sandy carrying her to bed, where he joined her and scooped her into his arms. He lay stroking her hair and thinking about their day. It had been the most amazing quality time they had spent together in a long while.

"I don't want this day to end" Kirsten whispered taking Sandy by surprise.

"Me either sweetie. Me either, but hey look on the bright side there is still tomorrow." He tried to comfort her. He felt her relax against him as she dozed off to sleep and he kissed he temple before falling asleep himself.

Their day had been perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

Just to warn you that this chapter is smuttier than the previous ones, hope you all enjoy, thanks for reading,

-

"Hey mummy!" Sophie's voice came booming down the phone.

"Hey sweetie" Kirsten replied groggily.

It was 9.30 on Sunday morning, Sophie was still at Seth and Summer's and Sandy and Kirsten were still in bed.

"Sophie, why are you up so early on a Sunday?" Kirsten asked watching as Sandy turned over and smiled at her. Obviously he too had been wakened by the phone's ring.

"Because Seth is taking me out." She answered plainly.

Sandy grinned impishly at his wife as she listened contently down the phone. He rolled over so he was half on top of her and began kissing her neck, his tongue teasing as it circled her skin. Kirsten was taken aback, shocked by her husband's actions. He moved his mouth up kissing in a line up her neck before catching her ear in his mouth. Her breaths were getting shorter. Sandy smirked to himself.

"No baby, daddy's not here." She breathed down the phone Sandy took it as a sign to keep going.

His hand slipped up her vest top and teased her skin making her shiver, she was now struggling to keep her voice normal for Sophie.

"Sandy stop that!" She laughed pulling his head out of her neck and covering the speaker with her other hand.

He ignored her as his hand met her breast and played with it.

"Mummy, can I stay at Seth's for an extra night." Kirsten barely heard her, she was so lost in Sandy's touch.

His lips found her neck again and his hand slipped downwards.

"Yeah baby." She breathed hard answering her daughter.

Sandy raised his eyebrows as his hand continued. She caught it with her own and mouthed "not you" to him. All he did was laugh. He pinned her free hand to the bed beside her head as his other continued it's path and played with the waistband on her pyjama bottoms. Eventually it slipped inside as his fingers began to tickle her, and her breathing became rapid.

"Sophie I gotta go" She hurriedly panted before hanging up and attacking Sandy's lip with her own. He had made her want him.

He discarded her of any clothes as she did to him and soon they moaned together as they climaxed, before regaining their breathing and cuddling under the covers.

"Wow we should start every day that way!" Sandy said mischievously.

Kirsten looked up at him. " You do realise that you just made me hang up on our daughter." Her tone was only semi-serious.

"OH, honey, I think it was well worth it." He laughed.

Before she could say anything else his lips recovered hers to shut her up.

"I'm going for a shower." She claimed as they broke apart.

"Is that an invitation?" He asked sheepishly.

"No it isn't!"

She wriggled out of Sandy's grasp and attempted to climb out of bed. Sandy's hand grabbed her arm as he pulled her back down to him and kissed her again.

"Please?"

She still wasn't buying it as she tried to make another escape. Again he stopped her.

"Sandy stop!" She laughed at her husband.

"Okay" He surrendered. "how about you go and get your shower and I will go make us a nice breakfast."

"Sounds wonderful." She kissed him and headed off to the bathroom.

-

Ten minutes later Sandy looked up to find his wife standing on front of him, wet hair, no make-up and wrapped only in her silk dressing gown.

"Hey beautiful" He smiled. "Coffee? Bagels?"

She gratefully accepted both and then followed Sandy to the living room couch where they pretended to watch telly.

"This is our last day of alone time!" Kirsten sighed.

Sandy leaned over and stroked her cheek. "And even then we only have until Sophie comes back." He pouted.

"She's not coming back today, well at least I don't think she is" Kirsten frowned.

"What do you mean.?"

"Well she asked me on the phone if she could stay another night."

"And…"

"I think I said yes but nothing was confirmed." Sandy shot her a look of confusion "Don't look at me like that Sandy it's your fault, if you hadn't been distracting em then I could've finished the conversation!"

They both giggled.

"I'll go and phone back and see what's happening." She said as she got off the couch. Sandy cleared the plates to the kitchen. A few moments later he felt his wife's familiar hand slide over his back and then around his waist.

"She is staying there until tomorrow morning" She said with a glint in her eye. "How about you join me in the hot tub?" she tempted,

Sandy spun around in her arms and kissed her forehead before they went off to get ready. He was ready first and when he saw Kirsten emerge he looked on in awe.

"What?" she asked as she jumped in beside him.

"Nothing, you just, take my breath away." he whispered.

She smiled appreciatively and crossed over to his site of the tub and sat on his knee. Sandy stared deep into her eyes and continued.

"You're just so beautiful and sexy and kind and I'm the luckiest guy in the world." He stroked her cheek as he spoke, his hushed voice was barely even audible for her to hear. "I love you so much." He finished.

She didn't hesitate in kissing him. It was long and passionate and full of love and desire.

"Awww baby, I love you too, and I always will."

He sat holding her in his arms for at least half an hour before she suggested they get out and go watch a movie because she was going wrinkly. They cuddled in the sofa, Sandy laying flat on his back with Kirsten half on top of him. Her head and hands rested on his chest while one of his rubbed ass and the other ran through her hair. First they watched "Crash" which was Sandy's choice. Surprisingly Kirsten found herself enjoying it then Kirsten picked "Ghost" as her choice. Not normally Sandy's type of movie but he knew Kirsten loved it and he actually found it quite amusing. Whoopi Goldberg always made him laugh. He mostly enjoyed the fact that Kirsten lay on top of him occasionally leaning up and giving him kisses, something he would always enjoy. At the end of the movie a tear fell down Kirsten's cheek.

"It's so sad" she whimpered.

He couldn't help but chuckle as he wiped her cheek dry. "You are so adorable." He kissed her. "Hey, I'm proud of you, you made it through two whole movie's without "resting your eyes"!"

She swatted him playfully on the arm. Kirsten now sat on Sandy's thighs straddling him. He pulled her down to kiss him, holding his hand behind her neck preventing her from pulling away. His kisses moved down her jaw line and to her neck where he lingered at her preferred spot allowing her to moan slightly. She pulled herself back up to the sitting position as she decided to tease him. Pulling her top over her head at a snail's pace she made him desperate as she slowly revealed her sexy bra. She launched her top over the room and then stared down at her husband, his eyes pleading with her to let him touch her. She refused still teasing. After a moment she climbed of him and pulled him up off the couch with her. Kissing him suggestively before grabbing him by the belt and leading him to their bedroom where she continued stripping for him before the made love for a long time into the night.

They lay huddled together under the sheets like they always did after they made love, feeling the closeness with each other and contemplating staying like that forever.

"Thank you for a wonderful weekend Sandy, it's exactly what I needed." She said softly.

"Awww baby, I enjoyed it and needed it just as much as you." He replied kissing her forehead.

"Night honey, I love you" She whispered.

"I love you too" he replied a moment later but she was already snoring lightly on his chest.

He pulled her closer into his body before settling in and falling into a slumber of his own.

-

The next morning she was missing him already since he had gone to work. She got herself showered and ready before collecting Sophie and deciding to go and surprise him for lunch. When they arrived at the campus one of the other teachers pointed them to the room where Sandy stood on front of a class lecturing them. They opened the door and sneaked in quietly not wanting to interrupt him as he spoke. Too late, he noticed them and paused. Smiling he finished his sentence before walking over to greet them allowing his student to finish scribbling down their notes.

"Hey! What are you guys doing here?" He asked as Sophie rushed to hug him.

"Well… I was having withdrawal symptoms from you" she explained "so we thought we'd come and surprise you for lunch.

Sandy just smiled, he too had been missing Kirsten all morning. It amazed him that neither one of them could go a few hours without constantly thinking of the other. He placed Sophie back on the ground and reached for Kirsten's hand pulling her close to him until his lips caught hers and they kissed almost too intensely for the fact that a classroom full of student and their five year old daughter were watching. They didn't care. They had both been longing for that moment since they had woken up that morning, to their surprise also, non of the student made loud whistling noises or snaky comments instead they all just sat back and watched in awe at their display of love and affection.

"Give me two minutes" Sandy said when they broke apart after what seemed like forever.

She nodded and took Sophie's hand in hers.

"Okay everyone, class dismissed, I want everyone to read from page 354 to page 370 for next lesson. Any questions?"

One student raised his hand only speaking once prompted to do so.

"Are we getting our essays back today sir?" He asked.

Sandy couldn't help but smirk. "Ummm no, sorry I was busy over the weekend…" he turned and looked at his wife sill smiling "so I didn't get a chance to mark them, you will get them next week." He finished. "now go on clear off."

The students emptied the room, Kirsten heard someone suggest that "Mrs Cohen come and visit more often if it gets them out of class early." and couldn't help but laugh quite fancying the idea herself. Over lunch this time compared to last was better. They were so enjoying themselves so much that they didn't care what anyone else said. Instead of sitting admiring the young couple who looked so happy and in love, this time they were that couple.

-

Okay I planned that one to be the last chapter of this fic but if you want more let me know and I will try to come up with something. Suggestions are also welcome x


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Okay so the continuation of this story is thanks to the reviews I got so please don't hesitate to give me more, I love them!!!!

Oh just so you know it's quite smutty so if you don't like that I wouldn't read it towards the end lol.

(for Jennyloveskandy)

-

Sandy arrived home from work to find Kirsten in the bedroom looking through a mound of clothes that lay on their bed. He walked over placed his hand on her back and kissed her hello.

"Uh what you doing?" He asked.

"I am trying to find something to wear to your work party thing tonight" she sighed back resting her head against his shoulder. "Nothing looks good, or seems right"

"Beautiful look good in everything" he squeezed her closer, "and nothing" he added after thinking for a moment.

She smiled up at him.

"Uh huh. Sandy what will the other people be wearing?"

"Well all the guys seem to be wearing jeans and a shirt. Some women are wearing pants and some are wearing skirts. Why are you so worried?"

"Well these are the people you work with and I guess I just wanna make an impression on them."

"Well as long as you don't make too much of an impression on the guys" He laughed. "I'd quite like to keep you all to myself"

She reached up and kissed him, before he got in the shower and she finally picked out and outfit. When he emerged from the bathroom she was stood on front of the mirror putting on her make-up.

"You look hot!" he said emphasising the "hot" as he studied her slender body which was staging an elegant black skirt and a silky champagne coloured top. Her skin looking perfectly toned under them.

Kirsten smiled to him as she took in his appearance, smart but casual, it was a good look on him. Before they left they phoned Julie to make sure Sophie had settled to sleep in an unfamiliar surrounding and feeling happy with Julie's answer they headed to the party.

When they arrived Sandy took Kirsten's hand in his and linked his fingers through hers knowing that she was feeling slightly nervous about spending an entire evening in company of people she didn't know. It wasn't really a party as such Kirsten realised as she walked into a large area where a table was set for dinner. Sandy pulled her over and introduced her to everyone, placing a kiss on her temple as he did so, telling her that he wasn't really caring for their opinions because he would be affectionate with them there and also telling her to relax. She squeezed his hand before they sat at the table.

The meal was lovely, Kirsten engaged in conversation with two women who appeared to not know anyone either, Shirley and Cathy. Their husbands worked with Sandy. They chatted about loads of things, she felt comfortable around these two woman, they were not a thing like anybody in Newport. They were sensitive, caring, friendly and just down-to-earth people. She felt Sandy's hand creep up her leg as she spoke to the Shirley and Cathy about their daughter, and how she wasn't planned but is one of the best things that could possibly have happened. Cathy also had a daughter who was five and Shirley who was slightly younger than them had a three year old.

"Baby?" Sandy's voice broke their conversation and she turned her head to look at him. "I'm gonna go to the bar an chat to Paul and Kenny. You be ok?"

She just smiled at him and nodded her head. He leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips before giving her hand a light squeeze and walking away, knowing her eyes were following him.

"How long have you two been together?" Cathy asked her regaining her attention.

"Umm well together for 29 years and married for 27" she said quickly doing the math in her head. The two other women looked gob smacked.

-

As the evening continued All the professors and their partners headed to another location for what was known as the "teacher and student and of year party". All teachers and students of the law faculty were attending and some other faculties also attended. This would be the party part Sandy had referred to Kirsten thought to herself as she strolled along with her hand tightly in Sandy's. When they arrived a lot of people were there, the music was blaring and drinks were free, Kirsten couldn't remember the last time she was at a party like this. For a wee while her and Sandy separated as he joined his buddies and some of the older students at the bar. Kirsten joined Cathy and Shirley on a couch in the corner of the room where they all laughed together, Kirsten sipping her orange juice as the other two women enjoyed glasses of wine. A couple hours later and Sandy wondered over to them quite obviously drunk requesting Kirsten dance with him. The three women all burst out laughing at him before she obliged. Cathy and Shirley sat watching them as they wrapped their arms around each other laughing as they gazed at each other. They were mesmerised, how could two people be together so long and still be very in love?

"What have you been drinking?" Kirsten giggled as Sandy tightened his grip on her clasping his hands behind her back and holding her groin against his.

"Tequila"

"You couldn't stick to beer?"

"I lost the game!"

"huh uh, the thing that gets you drunk quickly" she said mockingly.

"I thought you said I am adorable when I'm drunk." he pouted as he kissed her square on the lips. As he broke them off and moved to her neck she tried to stop him, knowing that people could see them.

"Hmm not when you are trying to seduce me on front of all you colleagues and students" she stated bluntly.

"Sorry darling, my mistake" Sandy said mischievously as he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door.

There was a huge crowd of people standing out the front smoking, ignoring her cries of "Sandy where are we going?" he pulled her away from them and round the corner to a gap between two buildings. Not letting her hesitate or stop him he gently pushed her against the wall and trapped her between his body and the wall. His lips attacked hers immediately for a long and desperate kiss which made her breathless.

"Now do you think I'm, adorable?" He kind of slurred out in a sexyish voice.

Kirsten could only giggle. "No"

"What!" He reached in and kissed her again, grabbing her tongue with his as they tasted each other.

He pulled away and raised his eyebrows questioningly above his dilated eyes.

"Okay, now i think you are adorable." she smirked. "Come on" She took his hand and attempted to lead him away back round the corner.

Sandy turned her back round and caught her lips in his, once again trapping her against the wall. His hands were on his hips and hers were now around his neck. Their kissed lasted for what seemed like forever. His hand began to creep up the bottom of her top as a sought her skin. Suddenly she knew what he was after.

"Sandy, are you crazy? We're outside!" She shrieked breathless from his kiss.

Sandy didn't reply, his lips met her neck having come down her jaw line. He reached that particular spot that he knew made her go crazy. She moaned under his touch finding him harder and harder to resist. "how could he be that drunk but still remember what she like?" Kirsten thought to herself as she raked her hands through his hair pulling his head up for another kiss. His hand continued up her top until he found what he was looking for. There was no bra in his way because of her style of top and he wasn't complaining. He traced his other hand down her side and over her ass before reaching her thigh. He lifted her leg as he tickled it before sliding his hand up and up until he reached the lacy material that lay under her skirt, feeling wetness and using his fingers to make her moan. Meanwhile Kirsten was moaning quietly away egging Sandy on as she got completely lost in him forgetting what she was doing and where she was doing it. His lips moved to her ear as he tugged on her earlobe, his hands still working away on her.

"I really want you" He whispered in her ear.

"I know, I can tell" She replied as she motioned her hips toward his swollen groin before pushing herself against it. He removed his hands from their positions and used the to pull her skirt up to her hips and push her knickers to her ankles. She gasped suddenly feeling her bottom half bare. She was ripping off his belt and unzipping his jeans before releasing his bulge and pushing down his boxers and jeans slightly. Sandy lifted her up as he plunged into her and they both gasped.

-

"Where have you two been?" Cathy asked when they got back.

Sandy sat in the empty chair opposite them and Kirsten placed herself on his knee.

"We were outside." He answered.

"What were you doing out there?" Now Shirley spoke, "It's bloody freezing!"

"We ummm, were phoning our daughter." Kirsten lied.

She felt sandy rub her back appreciatively.

"At this time of night?"

"Uh yeah, she had a nightmare." Sandy improvised "needed to hear our voices."

"yeah, so is that why you unbuckled your belt?" They giggled.

"Oh that, I was ummm, it was digging in" He blushed.

"Anyways we are going to go home now. I think Sandy is drunk enough for one night." Kirsten stood up and took Sandy's hand saying goodbye.

Cathy and Shirley exchanged a look. "They were definitely not phoning their daughter."

Kirsten couldn't help but giggle as she heard them.

-

"Uh my head!" Sandy moaned as he awoke the next morning and Kirsten turned to face him.

She couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah well tequila will do that to you."

"I was drinking tequila?" His forehead creased into a frown.

Kirsten laughed "do you remember any of last night?"

He lay quiet for a moment thinking back and wracking his brain for an answer. He looked at his wife reading her slightly disappointed expression. Then his eyes widened slightly and his lips curled up into a sort of shocked realisation.

"We had sex in the alleyway!!!" He blurted out.

Kirsten grinned at him mischievously and giggled.

"Oh my god! That's quite hot honey." he was now laughing.

"Yeah and embarrassing!"

"but amazing!"

"yeah. Well at least you had an excuse!" She shouted but he could tell she wasn't mad.

He looked confused.

"You were wasted, I however was completely sober."

"well I didn't hear you complaining through it." Sandy joked as he leaned his head over to kiss her lips letting his lips linger on hers for a moment. Deciding he wanted to go further he rolled over on top of her and began kissing down her neck.

"look on the bright side baby" he began " you made that impression on them that you wanted." he sniggered.

"That's not even funny I ,,," She was cut off by his lips as he initiated round two.

-

Okay so maybe not my best work ever but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Please please review and let me know. x


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay judging by everyone's fabby reviews you want me to continue with this fic. Please keep them coming every single one makes me happy! **

**I got this idea while I was reading cosmopolitan one day, so I hope you enjoy!**

**-**

Sandy was glad when he pulled up at his house, glad to be home after a long day at work. He climbed out his car and entered the house silently. Immediately he saw Kirsten lying on the couch reading a magazine of some sort while his young daughter Sophie played with Captain Oats and Princess Sparkle on the floor. As soon as she saw him she ran towards him, arms stretched and at full pace.

"Daddy!" She squealed as he swooped her up and spun her around in a circle before giggling with her.

Kirsten watched lovingly from the sofa gaining happiness at the sight of the father-daughter relationship. Sandy kissed Sophie's head before placing her back on the ground and finding his was to Kirsten. He sat by her lags as she moved them over to make room for him. Sandy leaned over her and kissed her squashing her magazine between them in the process.

"Hey careful" she tried to sound serious as she scolded him.

He laughed "Oh sorry I squashed your trashy magazine" he said very sarcastically.

"I'll have you know Cosmopolitan is very educational!" She replied,

"Oh really and what are you reading? What's the in outfit for the month and which make-up is most expensive?" he mocked.

"Actually honey, I was reading the sex tips." She tried not to smile while she spoke.

Sandy's face turned to a mixture of shock and amusement.

"Well keep reading baby, then you can educate me later tonight!"

Kirsten's eyebrows raised in amusement and she slapped him lightly on the arm to remind him that Sophie was within hearing range.

"Tonight…" She lowered her voice as she opened the page to show him the picture "you and I are trying this position."

Sandy looked at the picture her finger lay on in excitement. He didn't think he could wait. He looked at her as she read his eyes which said nothing but desperation.

"Sophie it's bed time!" Sandy called out in a hurry causing Kirsten to giggle at his intention. "What it is!" Sandy tried to defend himself.

"Uh huh." She laughed "in that case she needs a bath first."

Kirsten laughed triumphantly before she kissed Sandy and wandered off to the kitchen to make him dinner.

She couldn't help but laugh to herself as she watched Sandy pick up her magazine that she had left on the couch and flip through it looking intrigued and smiling to himself.

-

A couple of hours later Sandy had finally managed to get Sophie into bed and made her stay there before he found Kirsten in the kitchen and ate his dinner. They were now seated on the sofa, Kirsten sat at one end with Sandy lying right across it resting his head on her lap. Kirsten ran her fingers gently through his hair as they chatted away. Every now and then she would catch him glancing over at the magazine which now lay on the coffee table on front of them.

"You really wanna go try that position right now don't you?" She asked amused.

"So bad you have no idea." he breathed out closing his eyes.

Kirsten just giggled before lifting his head off of her lap and getting up taking him by the hand and pulling him through to their bedroom. Sandy laughed as she flung him on the bed.

"I'm just going to double check that Sophie is asleep" Kirsten told him "we don't need to try and explain her why daddy was riding mummy again for at least another ten years!"

"Well it's good to know I'll still be getting to ride you in ten years" Sandy claimed mischievously.

Sandy couldn't help but laugh at his wife's disapproving face as he remembered the night not so long ago that Sophie had been most unfortunate to have a nightmare and go seek the comfort of her parents only to be met by what could have been an even bigger nightmare.

When Kirsten returned to her bedroom her husband had already stripped to his boxers and was sitting on their bed waiting for her.

"Well?" He asked.

"She's beautiful and snoring away."

"Ah she does take after her mother" Sandy smirked

Kirsten raised her eyebrows in a mocking anger.

"I meant the beautiful part" he tried to justify.

"I'm sure you did." She said sarcastically as she started to undress herself down to her underwear and climbed into bed.

As soon as she joined him Sandy wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close so that he could kiss her lips with all the passion in the world. Their kisses continued as they grew more hungry for each other. Sandy's hands soon removed her bra as they searched for her breasts and Kirsten's removed his boxers longing to feel his hardness against her. Then he removed her panties enjoying her wetness under his fingers. They kissed for a wee while longer.

-

"Sandy that's not right!" She giggled.

"Huh? Why not?"

"I'm sure your leg is supposed to be over there."

"No I'm sure that was the woman's leg!" he shot back.

"Well if it was then we should forget this because I know I am not that bendy!"

Sandy laughed. "okay your legs should be here, trust me."

Kirsten allowed sandy to manoeuvre her legs to the position he wanted and then he sorted his own.

"Uh huh, Sandy I told you that's not right!"

"It is"

" I thought I was supposed to be the teacher tonight! No it's not."

"Yea it is!"

"it can't be. How on earth are you supposed to get inside me like this?!" She wasn't annoyed just frustrated. "Honey you're big, but I'm sorry, you're not that big!"

"Fine" he surrendered in a light voice still obviously amused by the whole situation "why don't you go get the magazine and we can check."

"you go get it!" she pleaded.

"No"

"then you'll never work this out!" she stated.

Sandy conceded climbing off the bed redressing in his boxers and robe and headed down to the sitting room to retrieve the magazine. When he returned he found his wife staring blankly at the wall no longer feeling turned on.

"Here baby, let's see." he said as he opened the page and sat next to her.

"See I told you Sandy, it's his leg."

"Looks more like an arm to me." Sandy squinted at the page.

Kirsten rolled her eyes at him and shook her head slightly.

"They should make this pictures 3D" Sandy thought out loud.

"What? Why?" Kirsten shot him a look.

"Ummm because then we could tell more clearly if that is a foot or a hand baby." he said as innocently as possible.

"Stuff it!" She grabbed the magazine from his grasp and threw it over her shoulder across the room.

Suddenly she pushed him down on to his back and climbed on top of him.

"Let's just stick to what we know" she reasoned "it's worked damn well for the past twenty odd years!"

"Yes miss" he said in a cheeky voice before he felt her lips pushing hard on his.

He rolled them over so that he was on top of her as he slid his boxers back off and they both regained their excited state. He was surprised when Kirsten rolled them back so that she sat on top of him.

"I'm the teacher tonight remember" she was using her sexy voice, "I'm in control."

Sandy just smiled up at her, he could have come right there and then.

Kirsten played with him a little ignoring his pleas before finally pushing down and entering him into her. They both groaned at the familiar feeling as Kirsten began to rock back and forward riding him. His hand's were placed on her hips assisting her movements. It wasn't long until they climaxed together with Kirsten finally falling down on top of him, all her strength gone. He kissed her sweaty forehead.

"I reckon we could give that magazine a run for it's money." Sandy commented after sustaining steady breathing.

Kirsten looked at him and laughed before kissing him and starting the whole process all over again.

-

Okay so maybe in my head it turned out a little better than this, I don't know lol but please let me have your opinions! x


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Thank you once again for the reviews, much appreciated. If anybody has any idea of what I could write in future chapters please let me know because I'm running out of ideas lol. Anyways hope you enjoy!**

-

Kirsten woke up at 1.30am to a bed empty of her husband, his safe arms were not wrapped around her and there was a heavy rain shower outside. Ignoring how cold their room was she swung her legs over the side of the bed and searched for her robe before heading to the kitchen.

Sandy was sitting in the dark kitchen gazing mindlessly out of the window at the rain. He didn't hear Kirsten enter the room and got a fright when he felt her slip her arms around his waist. He let out a sigh as she rested her head on the back of his shoulder.

"You okay honey?" She asked in a soft voice.

"Yeah, I'm great, I just couldn't sleep" he turned around to face her and kissed her head "I just didn't want to wake you."

Kirsten let go of Sandy and headed to the fridge to get a drink, Sandy watched as the inside light of the fridge illuminated Kirsten's hair and made her glow in the dark room. He walked over to her as she closed the door.

"Are you going back to sleep?" He asked her.

"Not without you." Kirsten turned around and clasped her hands together behind his neck.

Sandy leaned in and kissed her lips. He waited for her to reciprocate before sliding his tongue over her lips and on to meet hers. Their tongues twisting together. Sandy felt Kirsten shiver in his arms so he pulled her in tighter and wrapped his strong arms tight around her.

"You're cold." He stated.

Kirsten just nodded and kissed him again. "Oh, I'm sure you will find a way to warm me up."

Sandy smiled mischievously as he walked them backwards until he had her trapped between his body and the table. His hands wandered inside her robe and his fingers tickled the skin above her pants that was exposed by her top. His hands moved up inside her pyjama to until they reached her breast which, Sandy was glad was not obstructed by a bra. Kirsten copied his action sliding her hands up his tee-shirt and over his stomach and chest before she took it a step further and pulled it over his head, causing him to have to stop touching her, much to his disappointment.

Kirsten threw Sandy's top away on to a chair she thought, but the kitchen was so dark in the middle of the night it was hard to tell. Sandy's found his way back to her breast as he massaged them slowly and their lips met again. Sandy smiled as Kirsten freely moaned into his mouth through their kiss. He pushed her robe off her shoulders and it fell to the floor. Kirsten shivered again but Sandy continued undressing her top half. He pulled her naked chest against his naked chest as they stop kissing for a moment to gain control of their breathing.

He slipped his hand down between their bodies, over her stomach and down the front of her pyjama bottoms. He rubbed her gently until she audibly moaned and then he pulled her bottoms down smiling as they pooled onto the floor. Sandy and Kirsten fell to the floor still kissing. Kirsten moved her hands to Sandy's boxers as he moved his mouth to her neck. She pulled his hips making him shuffle his groin closer to hers. Kirsten loved feeling Sandy swollen against her, it was a major turn on. As she impatiently tore his boxers off him she grabbed him in her hand and slowly massaged him up and down making it his turn to moan out loud.

-

"Seth, why couldn't we just go to my place? Sandy and Kirsten will get a shock if they know we just turned up in the middle of the night because we were to drunk to get home and their house happens to be closer to where we were."

Sandy and Kirsten looked at each other in shocked expressions as they heard Ryan's voice coming from the hall.

"Dude, it's fine, honestly, they don't have to know we were this late. They will be glad to see us I'm sure. Now lets go get some sleep."

Sandy looked down on Kirsten who still lay underneath him. He was shocked when she once again started to move her hand back and forward on his manhood. He looked at her shocked.

"What? They have gone to bed" She smiled up at him mischief spread across her face as she reached up to catch his lips with hers.

"Actually dude, let's go get some water first because being drunk makes you extremely dehydrated." Seth's voice came closer.

They heard Ryan grunt in agreement. Sandy grasped Kirsten and hurriedly pulled her under the table with him, relining the chairs on front of them to cover them as much as possible. If the boys left the light off they had a chance of not being caught if they didn't then both Seth and Ryan and sandy and Kirsten would have been busted.

Sandy hovered above Kirsten using his arms to hold himself above her body which lay flat on the floor. He tried not to giggle at the thought of Seth and probably Ryan's faces if they were to get caught. Thankfully the boys didn't switch on the light.

As Kirsten watched Ryan sit with his back to them at the island, and Seth pottered about trying to get two glasses out of the cupboard without breaking them. She turned her head and looked up at Sandy who was still smiling above her. Kirsten smiled back before using her finger to motion him to come closer. When Sandy dropped his head she placed her mouth at his ear.

"I don't want to stop." She whispered as quiet as possibly.

Sandy smiled, she must really want him because normally she would be freaking out and pushing him away not telling him to continue with the boys in the same room. Sandy looked over again to where both boys now sat at the island drinking water and chatting away in hushed voices. Sandy turned back and kissed Kirsten on the mouth as an experiment to see if the boys would notice, when they didn't he did it again, this time making the kiss much deeper as he pressed his still swollen groin against Kirsten's leg allowing her to feel him. Sandy slipped his hand up her legs and then back down again removing her underwear as he did so.

Kirsten let out a sharp breath as she felt Sandy's hands where her panties were as he pushed his finger inside her.

"Did you hear that man?" Ryan asked looking at Seth,

"Hear what? I didn't hear anything."

Sandy looked up at Kirsten, his eyes sending a silent message telling her she had to keep quiet, but his fingers remained inside her. Kirsten just nodded at him.

"It was like a sharp breath" Ryan continued. Seth just shook his head.

-

Sandy removed his fingers from Kirsten and started kissing her breast quietly as he placed his groin against hers so the were touching. He licked over her nipple but stopped when he felt her hands in his hair, knowing that meant she was going to moan. He paused for a moment to let her calm down a wee bit. Kirsten was desperate, she wanted him inside her, she wished the boys to go to bed.

She pulled Sandy's head back down to hers making their lips meet once again in a prolonged but silent kiss. When they broke apart Sandy watched as he Kirsten placed her hands on his hips and mouthed "please Sandy" to him. He could never deny her so even though their two son's were sat no more than 100 feet away Sandy plunged himself into Kirsten. As he did he buried his own head into her shoulder mustering all his strength up so he didn't make a noise. His hand covered Kirsten's mouth because he knew that ever since they had been together she always moaned as he entered her. It didn't work as Kirsten let out a noise, not a moan but a harsh breath.

-

"There it is again" Ryan's head cocked up.

Seth just looked at him. "How much did you actually have to drink?" He asked.

Ryan shrugged.

-

Sandy pumped himself into his wife as they made love under the kitchen table. Each thrust threatened a moan and exposure but neither Kirsten nor Sandy wanted to stop. Kirsten felt her eyes watering slightly at the frustration of having to hold back and hold in the pleasure she was feeling. She always shouted Sandy's name as they had sex and she was finding it difficult not to do that right then. Sandy watched his wife as he desperately tried to control both himself and his breathing. He saw Kirsten open her mouth slightly and arch her back. She was close and he knew that when they climaxed she would scream his name. He trusted again, Kirsten gasped.

-

Ryan's head turned again as he heard her gasp. He looked ove towards them and Sandy stopped for a moment. Luckily in the darkness Ryan couldn't see them.

Seth watched as he looked around confused. "Come on, let's go to bed, I think when you hallucinate it means you have to go sleep it off."

Both boys got up and headed out of the Kitchen.

-

Sandy started thrusting into his wife once again knowing that they were both almost over the edge. Kirsten moaned slightly louder now. As they heard the top of step of the stairs creek like it usually did Sandy pulsed into her once more and they simultaneously climaxed.

"AH SANDY!" Kirsten yelled as her finger's gripped his back and her toes curled as her husband caused her to lose control.

Sandy's exhausted body fell on top of hers as they heaved attempting to control their breath,

"Wow, that was amazing, but difficult at the same time." Kirsten whispered as she stroked his hair.

"Thank god they left when they did because we would have been busted otherwise." He giggled as he kissed her once more before rolling off her.

They gathered their clothes and sneaked back to bed where they cuddled and fell asleep together.

-

When the boys entered the kitchen the next morning both Sandy and Kirsten tried not to giggle. Sophie ran to her brothers and tightly hugged them both before going back to the table to eat her breakfast.. They hugged Sandy and Kirsten hello before they all stood around the island in silence. Seth was the first to speak.

"So sorry we didn't call before we came we just…"

"Arrived drunk in the middle of the night." Kirsten finished for him in a disapproving tone.

Sandy shot her a look.

"Actually yes." Seth said.

"Wait, how did you know that?" Ryan asked "Did you hear us?"

Kirsten shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably.

"Well you weren't very quiet." sandy offered.

Kirsten smiled at his appreciatively and rubbed his back "thanks".

"Really? You heard us all the way from our room?" Seth rubbed his head wondering just how loud they must have been for that to happen.

"Mummy, Daddy look what I found!" Sophie's voice interrupted the awkwardness.

As they all turned to look Kirsten and Sandy's expressions turned to shock as they noticed their daughter was holding Kirsten's underwear. Obviously they had missed it when they gathered their clothes.

Embarrassed Kirsten hurried over to Sophie and grabbed her underwear putting it behind her back in an attempt to hide it.

"Where did you get that Soph?" Seth asked.

Sandy was about to interrupt the question but Sophie's answer was too quick.

"Under table" she pointed.

Seth's face dropped into a look of horror and disgust, Ryan stood silent and Sandy and Kirsten exchanged embarrassed and worried glances.

"Ummm, Ryan" Seth chocked " I'm… ummm… beginning to think those noises you were hearing last night were not a hallucination"

Ryan smiled sarcastically "yeah I got that. Thanks Seth"

-

Okay I know this is quite a long chapter but I hope you enjoyed. Pretty please give me reviews I can never get enough of them and I'd love to hear your thoughts. Thanks love you all x


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone!!!!!! Thanks soooo much for the reviews on the last chapter, they were amazing and i got more than ever before which made me super happpy. I hope you all like this chapter as much.  
The idea for this chapter came from Krabby Patty so i hope i write it ok for you. xxx**

Kirsten strolled along the campus at Berkely on her way to visit Sandy. As she walked along in the heat of the sun she thought about her days attending Berkely, how sometimes she wondered if she should have attended USC with Jimmy just like her father had wanted. When she met Sandy it made her experience at college special and now, all these years on she couldnt imagine what her life would have been like any other way. Berkely was a very special place for her and her husband and now to live there again brought it all back. She even found that they acted like they had back then. Everyone knew that Sandy and Kirsten were always very affectionate towards each other however since moving back to berkely they couldn't keep their hands off each other, their sex life was out of control, but amazing and they were alot happier.

She entered the building and set off to the room that Sandy had told her he would be teaching in. she knew his timetable anyway and that is why she was there right now because she was more than aware that he was free for the next hour. When she reached the door she looked in on her husband for a few moments just watching how happy he was on front of these students and hearing how passionately he taught them. As she sneaked in and made her way to an available seat in the back row she giggled along as Sandy made a bad joke. He noticed her just as she sat down and offered her a wide smile. Soon the bell went and the students scampered away in different drections , Kirsten stayed put in her seat and waited for Sandy to join her in the back row.

"Hey Baby" he smiled as he sat next to her and stole a kiss.

"Hey, i was missing you and thought i'd come say hi, especially because you are free this hour."

Sandy grinned, he loved how Kirsten knew his rota for each day and how she choose the best times to visit him. she always came during free time when she just wanted time in his company.

Sandy's hand found his way to her leg as he rubbed it slowly before speaking. "well lucky for you i have nothing that needs done this hour."

Kirsten laughed "good answer" before using her hand to turn his face towards her and catch his lips in hers. The kiss they were sharing was long. Usually one of them would have broken away by now but not this time. They were too engrossed in each other. Their tongues were slowly clashing together as they tasted each other slightly, it was full of passion and lust, a kiss anybody would have envied. Sandy's hands wrapped around her waist and rested on the small of her back as she moved her position deciding she would rather sit on his knee and straddle him. Her hands were on his cheeks and through his hair.

"It's a good job this classroom is also free this hour." sandy giggled when the kiss stopped.

"yeah, i never thought about that." Kirsten laughed before their lips met again.

Sandy moved his kisses down her neck and over her chest. The top she was wearng had a reasonably sized slit down the front giving him access to the gap between her breasts which he decided to tease with his tongue. As a result Kirsten moaned for the first time which caused Sandy to become a little harder underneath her. she could feel it through her trousers and his and she liked it. Rocking on him was the tactic she chose to make him harder and to arouse them both some more.

Havng Her on top of him and his erection growing faster Sandy wasn't coping so well. He manouvered their bodies onto the floor but did in such a way that he was on top. Kissing her lips again he slipped his hand up her top and under her bra massaging her breasts. Both their breathing patterns were now messy and rapid. Kirsten was so desperate to feel him against her so she lifted her hips up to meet his as she began unfastoning his belt as he kissed her.

"I'm having a slight De ja Vu from almost 30 years ago baby" Sandy laughed as he stopped to look at her flushed face and move the hair out of her eyes.

"Haha yeah that time was unbelievable" She giggled.

"Yeah and just think it took me most of our free hour to persuade you to have sex with me in the back of an empty class. Looks like times have changed."

They both laughed "yeah well i just happen to find you irresistable these days." And kirsten seized hs mouth once again.

Sandy's hands worked on opening her jeans and when he succeeded they sought out the skin that was slightly visable under her black lace panties. Kirsten who was finished fighting his belt now had him in her hand completely and was watching his face in delight as his eyes drooped closed in satisfaction. she loved it when he did that.

Deciding enough was enough Sandy was done with the foreplay. He removed Kirsten's jeans and panties from her altogether and played with his tip at her enterance. Kirsten moaned in frustration as Sandy tried not to give into the temptation of lunging straight into her.

Kissing her again in a very full on manner he was ready. Just as he was about to thrust into her fully a loud shrilling sound echoed through the walls. Kirsten bolted upright resisting the urge to cover her ears.

"what the hell is that?" She shouted to Sandy.

"Well darling it would appear we are having a fire drill" he spoke as he watched people rushing about in the corridors.

"You have got to be kidding me!" she said under her breath.

"we are gonna have to get out." Sandy stated.

"Get out!!!" she yelled! "Sandyi am half naked, aroused and very very sweaty.2

"but still very sexy" sandy joked.

"It's not funny. You can't go out there either unless you want the entire student body talking about how big Mr Cohen is when he's turned on" she mocked as she gripped his still erect manhood.

They both giggled slightly. "Honey we have to get out somehow, it might be real and also people will be coming around to check the rooms."

Kirsten stopped laughing. She had a problem. She couldn't stand up to redress her bottom half or anyone who looked in would see her and she could't do it onthe ground there wasnt enough room. Sandy sorted himself as he redid his belt and put on his shoes, then noticing her difficulty he helped her get her panties on. However the sight of her still turned him on, he desperately tried to cool down and think of anything except his wife, Just as Kirsten was standing up to fasten her jeans the janitor entered with the head of the faculty.

"Excuse me professor Cohen but you have to leave the premesis" he said.

Sandy looked uneasily at kirsten as she still fumbled with her zip subtly. The head noticed their discomfort as he looked at Kirsten's hot, flushed face and gave sandy a questioning look.

"What's going on? Is everthing alright? why aer you in here anyway?"

Wow that guy is nosey kirsten thought to herself hoping sandy could come up with an excuse.

"No it's not alright." Sandy answered wrapping his arm around Kirsten's sholder. "My wife is running a very high temperature and i think it's worse than just a fever because she is feeling dizzy and weak which is why we didnt evacate straight away she almost fell and had to sit down again."

Wow good lie sandy Kirsten thought, he covered everything, the reason they were still inside and why she looked so sweaty and hot along with why he was so close to her when they walked in.

"OH, are you alright mrs cohen?" He asked.

Kirsten just nodded her head at him.

"with Permission sir i would like to tak her home, maybe i could have teh afternoon off?" sandy asked cautiously.

"Oh sure, Sandy, take a couple of days if you need them, just let me know."

Sandy nodded gratefully before turning to Kirsten, "come on baby, let's get you home and tucked up in bed" he spoke as he winked at her.

as they left campus kirsten was more than happy to have her husband going home with her. She wondered if Sandy would take the next couple fo days off. To "look after her".

"Well you heard me, straight to bed with you" Sandy said to Kirsten as he pulled up at their house.

"If you say so Mr Cohen, but i think i'm too weak and need some assistance" she palyed along.

Sandy got out of the car and went to Kirstens door. when she opened it picked her up and carried her into the house and off to bed.

**Okay so it turned out better in my head but i tried my best. I have the next chpter planned and i think it will be differnet and funny so if you want me to go ahead and write it PLEASE GIVE ME REVIEWS. thanks everyone ally x**

**-**

**ok thats it let me know your opinion**.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone!!! Well I'm back home now and ready to update my stories! Hope you all missed me lol. Jk. Again thanks for the reviews of the last chapter. I decided to update this one first 'cause I left this one the longest. So I hope I haven't lost my touch. Xxx**

**p.s this chapter is dedicated to Krabby Patty!**

**-**

Sandy pulled up on front of his house after work with a huge smile on his face. He had been promoted to head of department at work and put on the board, which presented him with a sense of achievement. One thing was for sure, he was going to be celebrating tonight, and hopefully his wife would help him.

"I'm home!" Sandy's voice bellowed through the Cohen house.

"Daddy!!!" Sophie came running and flung herself into her fathers arms, then giggling as he spun around with her in his arms.

"Oh, how's my little princess today?" he said adoringly.

Sophie ran her fingers through her father's hair in the same manner Kirsten would. Sandy smiled at the affection.

"I good!" she beamed as she struggled to get her legs back on the floor and running away when succeeding.

Sandy slipped his jacket off and hung it up as Kirsten came towards him, arms open ready to be embraced.

"Hey honey" she smiled lovingly.

"hey" he whispered back as she kissed him lightly on the lips before giving him a firm hug.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" Sophie yelled as she jumped around crazily on the sofa startling them and causing their hug to end much to the disappointment of them both.

"what on earth?" Sandy said puzzled as he watched his daughter's unusual behaviour and prompting Kirsten to explain.

"She watched "the little vampire" earlier at her friends house and now thinks she can fly. All she has done since she came home is launch herself off of most of the furniture in the house" Kirsten explained with a half humorous tone.

"well that's new" Sandy chuckled.

Kirsten took Sandy's hand and lead him to the kitchen where they stood opposite each other.

"Well?" Kirsten asked desperately.

"Well they called me in today to tell me if I got the job or not."

"And…" the suspense was killing her.

"And I…" he paused for a moment.

"WEEEEEEEEEE!!" came a high pitched squeal.

"SOPHIE ROSE!" Sandy yelled in a stern voice "settle down!" before turning back to Kirsten.

"I got it" he finished.

"Ahh I'm so proud of you" she told him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a quick kiss.

"Thank you baby" he smiled.

"You deserve a big celebration!"

Sandy ran his hands slowly up Kirsten's back, "I'd rather have a quiet celebration for two" he hinted as he kissed her again.

"well I don't know about quiet but the other part I can do" she said in a seductive tone.

Their lips met again in a passionate kiss this time. Sandy backed Kirsten up against the unit as his hands slipped further down her back and their tongues collided together making the kiss more heated, already creating a stir in each of their groins.

"WEEEEEEE!!!!"

"Oh my God!" Kirsten breathed annoyed as Sandy broke the kiss obviously annoyed with Sophie for ruining the mood.

Sandy and Kirsten made their way to the living room where there were met with the sight of Sophie jumping from the sofa onto a pile of cushions.

"Sophie Rose Cohen that's enough!" Kirsten warned as her giggling daughter glared up from a heap on the floor.

"But it's fun Mummy! I'm a vampire!"

"No you're not." Kirsten warned as she picked her up off the floor "come on it's bath time." she smiled slightly at her husband as she dragged her resisting daughter up the stairs,

-

An hour later Kirsten came back down stairs to find the living room tidy and Sandy sitting quietly on the sofa. She walked up behind him leaning over the back of the sofa and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry honey that's not exactly how I wanted your celebration to end"

Sandy giggled "end? Oh baby, it hasn't even begun."

He swirled round on the sofa and knelt up so he was face to face with her.

"Is Sophie settled down?"

"Yeah she calmed down in the bath when I sprayed her with cold water because she kept talking about vampires" Kirsten grinned slyly.

"Impressive!" he admired. "So there won't be any more interruptions?" he whispered edging his lips closer to Kirsten's.

Kirsten just shook her head and closed her eyes slightly.

"good". Sandy placed the palm of his hand over her cheek and stroked her smooth skin gently with his thumb as he pulled her closer leaving no gap between them.

They shared a long and warm kiss, One that everyone would envy, full of love and romance. When they broke apart Kirsten stroked his cheek before walking to the kitchen much to Sandy's dismay.

She returned two minutes later with two champagne glasses. One containing champagne for Sandy and the other orange juice and lemonade, both finished off with a strawberry.

"Here's to you, a wonderful man, husband and father. I'm so proud of you." she toasted when he took his glass.

They clinked their glasses together each taking a sip and sharing a brief kiss. They sat close on the sofa for a while chatting and laughing, sharing occasional kisses while remembering their past.

Kirsten reached into her glass and lifter her strawberry placing it half into her mouth. She moved her mouth closer to Sandy's offering him the other half, which he gratefully accepted, their lips didn't even part for them to eat their halves as Kirsten pushed him back on the sofa so he lay flat on his back with her on top of him.

She was quick to unbutton his shirt and remove it from his top half, almost as quick as he was to pull her t-shirt over her head and leave her in her bra. Their kisses were needy and rushed but they never lost the passion intended in them. Kirsten carefully trailed a line of kisses down his smooth chest and over his stomach as she ripped his belt open along with his trouser zip. Pulling his boxer waistline down far enough she took his arousal into her mouth on a mission to give her husband all the pleasure she could.

Sandy moaned in pleasure as Kirsten worked her magic on him. He knew she was really trying to please him and it was working. He trailed his fingers through her hair letting her know he was close so she could withdraw. She did withdraw but continue her mission with her hands rubbing him until finally he released. Kirsten smiled triumphantly and cheekily as her husband look up at her.

Wanting to take him all the way Kirsten quickly removed Sandy's trousers and boxers before climbing back on top of him again. Their lips meeting immediately in a flurry of sloppy kisses. Sandy's hands ran their way up her legs lifting her skirt to around her waist before continuing their journey up and unclipping the back of her bra allowing it to fall down her straight arms and onto Sandy, who then flung it onto the floor. He removed his lips from her as he bent his neck up to catch her nipple in his mouth as he placed kisses all over her, as he did his hands worked on stripping her of her lacy panties. They were so lost in each other they forgot that they were on the living room couch.

-

Sophie startled in her sleep as she tossed and turned in her bed. Flashing and scary images flowing through her head of vampires and other types of monsters. She woke up disorientated and uneasy, sweaty from fright as tears immediately soaked her cheeks in her dark room. Grabbing her teddy bear Sophie clutched it tight as she summoned enough courage to make her way to the hall where the light was on. Once in the light she regained her breathing slightly as she peered into her parent's bedroom through the already opened door. Unfortunately for her the room was empty.

-

Kirsten felt Sandy's erection against her inner thigh and pulled his head back from her chest.

"Baby please" she gasped.

Sandy kissed her hard on the lips before pulling her down on him so he could plunge into her. Kirsten sat upright on Sandy her hands on his chest as she rocked back and forward on top of him.

"Oh baby…hmmm…Kirsten…so close" Sandy moaned as Kirsten increased her pace slightly.

-

"Mummy" Sophie whispered from the bottom of the stairs where she could see Kirsten on the couch.

No reply, well at least not to her.

"MUMMY!" Sophie cried through her tears.

"Oh God!" Kirsten cried as she stopped rocking at jumped off of Sandy in the realisation that her daughter had been standing there for who knows how long.

She quickly sorted her skirt and pulled her bra back on along with her top. Looking at Sandy hoping he would do the same, then she made her way over to her crying little girl.

"What's wrong baby?" she asked gently as she scooped up her baby and carried her over to sit next to a now dressed Sandy.

"Nightmare" she stated in one word.

Sandy and Kirsten looked at each other knowingly. Vampires!

-

It took them around 5 minutes to calm her down as they soon had her giggling again.

"What were you and Daddy doing?" she asked in that sweet innocent voice of hers.

"Ummm playing she improvised."

"Horses? Like last time I saw you riding Daddy?"

Kirsten was too gob smacked to answer so Sandy nodded in her place. Their celebration was ruined as Sophie refused to sleep alone that night and snuggled into bed with her parents.

-

The next evening the boys came round to the house to have a celebration dinner for Sandy. After they had eaten Sandy and Kirsten stood side by side in a comfortable silence cleaning the dishes as Sophie wrestled with the boys in the living room. Once the dishes were clear Kirsten stood in the opening between the kitchen and living room and watched her three children laugh together, It wasn't long until Sandy found his way to her and enveloped her in his arms from behind kissing her cheek.

"Mummy, Daddy, come play with us!" Sophie requested when she saw them.

"Maybe after" was the reply she got.

"Please?" she grovelled.

"Well what do you want to play?" Seth asked.

"horses" Sophie stated.

"that's not a game." Seth interrupted his wee sister.

"yes it is! Mummy and Daddy were playing here last night." she insisted.

A look of disgust spread over Seth and Ryan as the room fell silent and Kirsten cringed in embarrassment.

-

**Okay please give me a much needed confidence boost and review for me. Thanks x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay so wow thanks for all the wonderful reviews for the last chapter they were fandabbydosey! Lol. Please don't freak out about this chapter lol. It's meant to be light hearted and just different lol. I like to write new idea lol. So I hope you all don't think it's weird. Enjoy! X**

**Thanks to Jen for help with this!!!**

**-**

"honey relax" Sandy said.

Kirsten always hated take off when she was in an aeroplane. Sandy took her hand and clasped it with his lacing his fingers through hers and gripping tightly. She smiled at him gratefully and then she heard the engine being fired up and clasped her eyes tightly closed. When they began moving quickly she rested her head on his shoulder just like she always did and soon he followed tradition and ran his fingers soothingly through her hair to relax her. Once they were safely up in the air she thanked him with a sweet kiss before turning back into her normal self.

-

"I'm so glad that's over with" Kirsten told Sandy.

"What? Our trip or take off?"

"Both" she giggled. "I really can't wait to get home. My own house, my own bed"

"Me either. I can't believe we never managed to have sex once while we were away." he giggled. "That bed was so uncomfortable and too small"

"The Sandy Cohen I know wouldn't have let that stop him" She teased.

"Oh really?" he said.

Kirsten just nodded her head and opened her magazine with a sly smile on her face. She knew that would get to him. She also knew it would make it so much better later when he would try to redeem himself.

-

Their flight was going well and there was about another hour and a half left. Sandy was lightly snoozing and Kirsten was really bored. She didn't like him sleeping when she was wide awake. It didn't matter because they were hit by turbulence and he soon wakened when Kirsten dug her fingers into his arm and called his name.

"It's okay baby, it's just turbulence" he told her comfortingly as their hands clasped once more.

Once the plane was steady again Kirsten still clung to Sandy's hand as they chatted together. Noticing she was still tense he leaned over and whispered quietly into her ear.

"Meet me in the bathroom in 2 minutes" then he kissed her cheek and tried to get up.

"Why?" She said as she pulled him back onto his seat.

"I'm gonna calm you down the best way I know how" he smiled suggestively at her.

"Are you kidding? In a plane full of people!"

"Sure that wouldn't stop the Sandy Cohen you know!" he chuckled as he got up and winked at her as he headed to the back of the plane.

Kirsten sat there in her chair motionless. Sandy wants to have sex on a plane? She thought to herself. That's kinda hot! And totally new! The proper side of her was outraged and couldn't believe she was even contemplating the concept. But the other side of her was completely contradicting that. She had been using her proper self all weekend and she couldn't wait to get out of that, but sex on a plane was a little extreme was it not? But her and Sandy hadn't managed to do it at all over the weekend so really she was desperate for him. What was she going to do? What if they got caught?

"Oh what the hell!" Kirsten muttered to herself as she got up and left her seat.

-

Sandy sighed. He wanted Kirsten so bad. He wasn't entirely convinced that she would do this but he knew she would fight with herself over it and in the end she wouldn't turn him down. At least he really hoped she wouldn't. Then he heard a light knock on the door. He opened it extremely slowly making sure nobody was watching before he pulled her in the tiny room with him.

"I was afraid you weren't going to come" he whispered as he held her against him.

"Are you kidding! I'll always come to you!"

Sandy smiled at her through his eyes as he brought his lips towards hers. The kiss was not slow like Kirsten thought it was going to be as Sandy pushed his tongue into her mouth and they tasted each other as hers met his.

"Baby, I'd love this to be nice and tender and slow but I am way to desperate for you." Sandy said as he pulled away from the kiss.

Kirsten smiled to herself. Good she thought. She pounced on Sandy pinning him to the wall of the tiny cubicle as she kissed him hurriedly whilst ripping his shirt open and running her hands over his hard chest. Sandy broke the kiss and lifted Kirsten's top over her head revealing a sexy but comfy bra. Sandy moved his lips to her neck as he rubbed her bare stomach with his hands making her skin tingle. Kirsten moved her hands to the front of his jeans as he nibbled lightly on her neck. Hoping she hadn't popped the button Kirsten ripped them open watching in satisfaction as his tip peeked out of his boxers.

It wasn't until Sandy tried to step out of his trousers and lost his balance that they noticed the lack of space in the tiny toilet.

"Damn!" Sandy cursed as he banged against he door.

"Shhhh!!!" Kirsten whispered. "here sit on there" she pointed to the top of the toilet. Sandy obliged before he grabbed the front of her jeans and pulled her towards him where is mouth landed on her stomach which he happily kissed as her hands tangled through his hair.

-

A bang startled the stewardess. Where did it come from? She thought. There wasn't anyone near her. Then she heard a female moan coming from the direction of the toilet. She got closer and sure enough it was engaged.

"Miss?" she said through the door. "Miss? Hello? Can you please…(male moaning)… oh my God! Miss aren't you in there alone?"

There was no answer so the stewardess hurried away to the front of the cabin.

-

Sandy used his hands to unbutton Kirsten's jeans as his mouth still kissed the delicate skin on her tummy. Then he gently slipped them down her silky legs and they pooled on the floor next to his own jeans. Kirsten stood before Sandy in her matching underwear as he looked up at her adoringly. She tried to straddle him but it was extremely difficult with the shape of the toilet. Eventually she succeeded resting on her knees which were either side of Sandy's legs. Now she could feel his full hardness against her which made her moan almost too loud so he caught her lips with his to hush her a wee bit.

Kirsten slipped her hand between them and pulled Sandy's arousal out of his boxers completely as he unclasped her bra and sucked on her hardened nipples. With his hands he then ran his fingers over her back tantalisingly slowly before pulling her panties down slightly so his tip was touching her entrance. Both of their breathing was rushed and uncontrolled while their faces flushed and their foreheads sweaty. Kirsten took Sandy's face in her hands and looked him in the eyes smiling.

"I never thought in a million years I would ever be doing this on a plane,"

Sandy chuckled. "well there is a first time for everything." he panted. "It's so damn sexy though!" And then he pulled her down to him as she felt his full length crash inside her.

-

"Hey Jessie come here" the air hostess waved her fellow air hostess closer to her. "I think there is a man and woman having sex in the rear toilet,"

Jessie burst into giggles "are you kidding me!"

"No" they laughed, neither had ever been in this situation before.

The two of them subsided their giggles and walked briskly up to the back of the plane where they stood near the toilet door attempting to suss out what was going on.

-

Kirsten moaned as quietly as she could when Sandy bucked his hips and trusted himself into her as he brought them closer to the edge, Kirsten tried to fasten the pace as she rocked heavily back and forth allowing him to dip deeper into her and making her go crazy.

"Hmmm baby, so close!" she moaned louder than a whisper.

Jessie and Leanne (the other air hostess) snickered as they heard Kirsten.

"Oh yes!" She was loader this time.

"Well they are certainly enjoying their flight now aren't they!" Jessie whispered as both women struggled really hard to keep their hysterics under control.

"Should we interrupt?"

"No, leave them I want to see them when they come out. Plus it should be soon, you heard her, she's close." They had stitches in their sides from laughing so hard that they had to move away from the door but not far.

-

Sandy knew Kirsten was about to come and he also knew he had to hush her because she would be loud! H desperately grabbed for her mouth with his as soon as he felt her walls clamp around him. Kirsten realised what Sandy was doing so she deepened his kiss to quieten her voice. Her hands desperately clinging to him to make sure their mouths never parted. It was right then that they both felt the other release as Kirsten's head collapsed onto his shoulder and they sat in a breathless heaven.

"Oh my God Sandy" she whispered into his ear.

"I know, why have we only just done this now?" he looked at her as she stifled a giggle.

"We need to go back to our seats or we are definitely gonna be found out if we haven't already been."

Kirsten climbed off of her husband and pulled her panties back up her legs just like he had with his boxers. Next she grabbed her bra clasping it once again behind her back. It was really difficult for them to both to redress in such a confined space but they had no option. Sandy now stood in his boxers and shirt as he waited for Kirsten to put on her jeans first. When Sandy reached down for his they seemed unusually small.

"Honey, I'm sorry but I don't really feel comfortable wearing your trousers," Sandy laughed as he held her jeans on front of her. "can I please have mine back? You don't fill them the same way as I can."

Kirsten looked down and saw herself wearing her husband's jeans. She had been so flustered that if Sandy hadn't pointed it out she probably wouldn't have even noticed. She tried not to laugh out loud as she took in Sandy's amused expression and stripped herself of his jeans before taking her own back. Quickly sorting their hair in the mirror they were ready to embark on the return journey to their seats.

-

Jessie and Leanne quickly swallowed their laughs and turned their backs to the bathroom door as they pretended to be sorting the catering trays as Sandy opened the door slightly. He glanced down the plane aisle and nobody seemed to be looking in their direction. When he stepped out he then noticed the two hostesses standing behind him as he quickly ushered Kirsten out of the toilet as she made her way back to their seats. Sandy closed the door behind her thinking he'd wait a moment before also returning,

"Can I help you sir?" Jessie asked in a very professional voice as Leanne cowered away from Sandy so he wouldn't see the tears in her eyes,

"Oh ummm, yes, can I please have, ummm two cups of water" he asked trying to sound as normal as possible.

"Certainly sir. Need to cool down huh?" she said pretending to just be friendly as she saw Leanne's body shaking violently as she giggled.

"Ummm yea exactly" Sandy said relieved.

"Well if you want to go back to your seat I will bring them down to you sir"

"thanks" Sandy nodded before heading down the aisle.

Leanne burst into uncontrollable laughter "you're so mean, why didn't you just hand him the water right there?"

"Because I want to see what his woman looks like" Jessie conceded. "I bet she is beautiful, I mean did you see him, he is hot!"

They both laughed again before Jessie took them the water and came back to report to Leanne of how beautiful Kirsten was.

-

"I can't believe it." Kirsten whispered to Sandy "I think we actually got away with it. Nobody seems to have noticed at all."

"Well baby, I am very very sneaky" Sandy laughed as he fastened his seatbelt ready for landing.

Jessie and Leanne walked up the aisle to do their final seatbelt check before landing when they say Sandy and Kirsten or, "the toilet couple" as they had nicknamed them, sitting hand in hand, he head resting on his shoulder as he kissed her temple. They just looked at each other sharing a cheeky smile and admittedly finding it a wee bit cute.

-

"Welcome to Berkeley" The captain's voice came over the intercom. "We hope you had a pleasant flight".

Sandy and Kirsten shared a look before laughing and getting up ready to head home.

Sandy and Kirsten followed the queue of people of the plane past the air hostesses who were saying goodbye to people. As they saw them approach Leanne gave Jessie a sideward glance before looking at them and speaking.

"well those are to very large smiles" Leanne beamed "I assume you are satisfied customers?" she asked,

"Oh yes, very satisfied" Sandy said softy as Kirsten tried not to smile at his answer as they stepped of the plane.

When Sandy looked back all her saw was the two figures of Jessie and Leanne doubled over in laughter.

"That was odd" Sandy told Kirsten.

"I know. Oh God they know!" She almost shouted in alarm.

"Oh dear! Maybe Not so sneaky after all huh?" he said as he threw his arm around Kirsten and they headed for home in a slight fit of giggles.

-

**Okay everyone that's it. I really hope it turned out as well as I hoped it would. Please please please give me reviews and tell me how I'm doing. If you want I can beg, grovel and maybe cajole. Lol X**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! So yeah I was bored at work today and thought of this idea so I hope it turns out ok. Thanks for all your reviews of the last chapter! This one will be a wee bit more normal!! Ha!!**

**-**

The Cohens were having a family day and it had been decided that they would go bowling. Kirsten hadn't been really into the idea but everyone else wanted to go so she thought she should make the effort. When they arrived with Sophie in tow they discovered that the guys had already arrived.

They all changed their shoes and collected the balls they wanted. Up first was Sophie Rose.

"Let Daddy help you baby" Kirsten pleaded as Sophie tried to life a ball up and throw it down the aisle.

"No me!" she screamed as she almost dropped the ball but sandy caught it. She did that on almost every turn! The boys just thought it was cute.

Seth took his first shot and with a pathetically weak throw he managed to only get 6 pins down much to everyone else's amusement, Ryan went next and got the same so Seth felt suddenly proud of himself.

"Let me show you how a real man does it!" Sandy said as he stood up to take his shot.

"You cause you're all man aren't you honey!" Kirsten giggled.

"I really hope you are talking about bowling" Seth declared with a look of slight disgust on his face. Kirsten and Sandy couldn't help but laugh.

Typically Sandy bowled a strike and threw his hands up in triumph. When he came back to sit down he was rewarded with a seriously long kiss from Kirsten.

"Wow I'm gonna get a strike every shot if that's the reward" he giggled much to Seth's disgust.

On Kirsten's shot she put the ball in the gutter and got a lower score than Sophie. When he noticed the annoyance in her eyes Sandy stood up and hugged her in sympathy.

The next shots pretty much played out the same way, Sophie broadly got 5 skittles over running around shouting "weeeeee" in celebration.

Sandy yet again got a strike and yet again received a kiss from Kirsten.

"Mum, Dad come on!" Seth moaned receiving a slap on the arm.

Kirsten knocked nine down this time.

"Proud of you baby" Sandy kissed her cheek as he pulled her down to sit on his knee.

She smiled at the gesture as he held her tight and they watched Ryan and Seth assist Sophie in taking her shot. Then they took there's as Kirsten wrapped her arms around Sandy's shoulder and rested her head on top of his.

"Sandy's its your shot" Ryan chimed.

Sandy tried to get up but Kirsten didn't move. She leaned down and whispered into his hear. Sandy smiled as he felt Kirsten's breath tickle his ear.

"Get your third strike in a row and I'll guarantee you score tonight!" she whispered seductively.

Sandy's smile widened as he faced her and kissed her lips hard.

"Just you watch." he said getting up and laughing.

As his ball rolled down the aisle he waited in anticipation. Please please please get a strike he thought to himself.

"YES!!!!!!" Sandy yelled as all ten toppled over.

"Jeez dad don't you think that was a bit over the top?" Seth mumbled as Sandy swooped Kirsten up and flung her around in a circle as she squealed in surprise. Before he caught her lips in his,

Seth was away to comment until Ryan punched him on the arm.

"Ow! Dude what was that for"

"Leave them alone, they look really happy"

Seth nodded and surrendered his protest.

"Mummy!" Sophie interrupted. "I got to pee!" she said crossing her legs over.

"Sweetie don't say pee!" Kirsten scolded as she took the wee girl's hand and led her in the direction of the toilets.

The guys were getting impatient. They had all bowled another shot and were waiting on Kirsten to take hers.

"I'll go get them" Sandy said and walked off before the boys could protest.

Just as he walked through the door that led to the toilets Kirsten and Sophie emerged laughing together.

"Sandy" Kirsten said surprised as they saw him.

"Sophie go sit with the boys" Sandy ordered as he held the door open and watched to make sure she got back to them.

"What's going on?" Kirsten asked lightly.

Sandy grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. "I got another strike and I want my kiss." he said cheekily.

"Oh really?"

"Hmm hmm" he closed any gap left between them.

"Was it a good strike?"

"The best" he whispered as her lips went crashing into his. Their tongues met almost immediately as Sandy moved their position so he was pinning Kirsten between his body and the wall.

-

"Sophie where are they?" Seth moaned a few moments after she returned.

"That way." she pointed in the direction she had come from.

"Well what are they doing?"

"I see" Sophie said as she ran off towards the toilets again.

She returned a few moments later.

"Well what they doing?" Seth said still annoyed at the interruption of the game.

"Mummy, Daddy kissy" Sophie giggled in a mischievous voice.

"I might have guessed" Seth whined.

"Leave them alone man, at least they still love each other," Ryan warned obviously referring to his own family.

They returned a couple minutes later to find Seth and Ryan throwing a squealing Sophie around as she laughed away. They stood and watched for a moment with their arms wrapped around each other.

Once the game had finished they all went for tea together and then made their way to their different houses.

-

Later that night once Sophie was put to bed Sandy sauntered to the bedroom.

"Hey you!" Kirsten laughed as she felt two hands circle her waist.and two soft lips kiss her neck.

"Hey." He whispered.

"Have you come to claim your prize?" she said in a seductive manner as she spun round and wrapped her arms around his neck and clasped her hands behind him.

"Oh yes" he laughed as he leaned in and their lips collided briefly,.

"Just so you know, seen as how I'm the prize you get to do whatever you want with me."

Sandy only smiled as he leaned and kissed her again, deeper this time. She made a path for his tongue to follow into her mouth as she used her tongue to play dizzy games with his. Sandy moved his hands around her stomach and pulled her top over her head.

"What do you wanna do with me?" she asked quietly maintaining the idea that she was his prize.

"I wanna make love to you" he whispered lovingly. Before taking her face in his hands and finding her lips again.

Kirsten slowly removed Sandy's shirt as her hands ran over his chest making his skin tingle. Their kisses were slow and sensuous full of passion for one another and exploding with desire.

"I love you" Kirsten whispered knowing there were no words she could mean more.

"I love you more" he returned as he moved his lips gently to her neck.

"Not possible" she whispered as his hand's found the front of her jeans.

Once they were both stripped to their underwear Sandy softly guided Kirsten to the bed where the moonlight illuminated them through the window. Gently Sandy hovered his body over his wife's applying light pressure in all the correct places. He unclipped her bra and slipped it down her arms before sucking lightly at her breasts causing her to moan in light pleasure as her hands roamed freely through his hair. As he continued that attention on her chest his hand slipped slowly down to her lags where he ran his fingers up and down her thigh tickling her in an enjoyable way. Until her ventured further up and met her wet centre through her lace material. He didn't place his fingers inside her instead he rubbed his hand up and down between her legs and cause her a static sensation at the friction.

He stopped as he felt her getting wetter against his hand and grinned up at her in achievement as he spotted the sweat on her forehead. It was Kirsten's turn. As Sandy leaned his mouth up to find hers again, she slipped her small hand inside his boxers and grabbed as much of him as possible. Finding it cause him to moan. Their kiss deepened as their tongues explored each others mouths tasting every part of the other. A real sense of love spilling out between them. Kirsten's hand was causing Sandy so much pleasure that he had to stop her.

"Tonight I want to come with you, not before or after, at exactly the same time".

Kirsten smiled up at his passion and need and kissed him once again as his boxers and her panties got discarded on the floor. Sandy rolled so he was properly on top of her and .looked down straight into her eyes, his thumb softly rolled over her cheek as he pushed gently into her. Tonight there was nothing harsh, forceful, quick or uneasy about his thrusts. Each one held a million feeling that he only had for Kirsten, the love of his life. He moved gracefully and slowly in and out of her causing the most amazing feeling inside them both. Their eyes never lost contact until he moved to kiss her again. Their bodies moved in unison, as one, only truth between them.

Sandy broke the kiss as he felt Kirsten at the edge, he looked deep into her dilated sapphire eyes and with one last thrust hey moaned out each other's name's in harmony.

Slowly they recomposed themselves and Kirsten snuggled into Sandy's embrace. He kissed her forehead occasionally as they lay in comfortable silence. Well not that comfortable as Sandy felt he had to speak.

"Well I think getting strikes at bowling is definitely underrated."

Kirsten giggled at her husband's whit and goofiness.

"I love you so much"

"I love you too baby. Night night" and he placed one last soft kiss on her lips and they both drifted off into enjoyably slumber.

-

**Well that's it. I wanted this chapter to be fun but very loving as well, I really hope I achieved that.**

**Your reviews make me so happy so please keep them coming. Much love x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone!! Sorry this hasn't been updated in a while, but I've had some personal things going on and with the other stories I've not had a chance. Anyway here is the next chapter hope you like.**

**P.S. thanks for all the reviews!**

**-**

Kirsten sat on the couch in the living room, pretending to watch television. How could Sandy have forgotten about their date? Apart from the odd anniversary he never forgets. Sometimes he wouldn't be able to make it and he would at least call and cancel. She sat there, unable to reach him, hoping he was alright and trying to stay awake. It was only twenty minutes later that he came in.

"Hellooooo" He said in an attempted sexy voice. (like in season 1 v'tine ep where he shoves the meat in his mouth and goes helloooo" hehe)

"SANDY!!!" Kirsten jumped off the couch. "Where the hell have you been?"

"I was having drinks with work colleagues" he said innocently. "you look nice"

"Yeah I actually made the effort for our cinema date." She bit back as she walked straight past him.

Sandy felt like an idiot. Now he remembered, him and Kirsten were supposed to go and see a movie together, and he had forgotten. What was worse was he had been drinking. He slowly turned and began to follow her to their room.

Kirsten walked briskly to her bedroom knowing that Sandy was close behind her. She knew she had overreacted slightly but it wasn't because he had forgotten their date, or he had gone for drinks, it was because she had been sitting worried sick and he hadn't been in touch to let her know he was alright.

"Aww Kirsten honey…"

"Just don't Sandy." she said softly as she climbed into bed.

"I'm sorry I forgot our date, but we can reschedule."

"That's not even the issue here Sandy!"

"Then what is it?"

"The fact that I was sitting here worried sick, and you couldn't even have the courtesy to call and let me know you were ok."

Sandy silently nodded his head as he got undressed and into bed, almost falling over as the buzz of the alcohol he had consumed went to his head. When he climbed into bed he leaned over in an attempt to kiss his wife, to his dismay she turned her head away from him and he only reached her cheek.

Kirsten quickly dodged her husband's attempted kiss because she was trying so hard to be mad at him and she guessed that he probably tasted of alcohol. A route which Kirsten didn't want to go down. She felt Sandy try to nudge closer to her so she rolled over and gave him her back. Sandy wasn't backing down, he placed his arms limply over her side and as he attempted to pull her closer he whispered into her ear how sorry he was and that he loved her.

Kirsten closed her eyes. Normally she would have given in right at that moment. Those three words always melted her when they came from him. She told herself not to give in and to just go to sleep. See how much he remembered in the morning.

-

Kirsten woke up the next morning with Sandy's arm still draped over her side and him behind her still snoring away. She let out a groan and pushed his arm away as she climbed from his grasp and headed for a shower.

As Sandy woke up all he could see was Kirsten's back as she headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Out" she shouted back as she left the house.

Sandy rubbed his head as he wracked his brains for why she was so mad.

Kirsten drove to collect Sophie from Ryan's, as he was watching her so they could have their date. When she arrived Sophie was sat at the window watching for her. For a second she cheered up as she climbed out of the car and her wee girl came bounding towards her.

"How was the date?" Ryan asked as he followed suit and gave her a hug,

"Ummm, non existent" she replied with a weak smile. "Sandy got caught up at work."

"Aww you should have called, we would have been your date, huh Soph" he crumpled her golden curls as she nodded enthusiastically.

"Thanks, but I was pretty tired anyway" she lied.

"Okay well if you guys wanna reschedule I'll happily take care of this one again" he grabbed Sophie and playfully tickled her.

"Thanks Ryan" Kirsten smiled as she helped Sophie into the car and then fixed herself in behind the wheel.

They waved happily to Ryan as they drove away.

-

Kirsten watched as Sophie ran towards Sandy the second they got into the house. He picked her up and spun her around above his head, smiling as she giggled. Kirsten stood in the door leaning against the frame as she watched the interaction. When he stopped spinning Sophie around he held her in his arms and hugged her tight as he turned around and smiled at Kirsten. As her eyes met Sandy's Kirsten smiled over to him, forgetting that she was angry as she stared him right in the eye. Kirsten shook herself out of her trance and looked down at the floor. No. She wouldn't give in. Why was it so hard to hate him? Or to even dislike him a little bit?

"Sophie, you can play in here with Daddy or come and watch a movie with Mummy" she said addressing her daughter and ignoring Sandy.

"Ummm" Sophie placed a finger to her lips as though she was thinking. Which made Kirsten and Sandy chuckle, Kirsten however stopped when she noticed Sandy doing it.

"Or…" Sandy began in his light tone "we could all watch a movie together"

Sophie began nodding her head as Kirsten shook hers.

"So now you want to watch a movie with me?"

"So you are still mad at me then?"

"Why Mama mad?" Sophie chimed in.

"yeah I am" Kirsten said trying to sound angry and stand her ground. It was just so difficult. As long as she didn't have contact with him she could stay mad.

"why?" Sophie asked again.

"Il be in there watching my movie" Kirsten said as she walked out of the room.

"DADA! WHY MAMA MAD?!" Sophie asked in an angry tone.

"WOW there Soph, don't you get mad at me too" he giggled as he placed her on the floor and sat next to her.

"You wanna do a puzzle baby?"

Sophie just nodded as she watched him tip the pieces out of the box.

-

When they finished the puzzle Sophie tried again.

"Daddy sad, why is Mama not talking to you?" she cuddled him.

Sandy smiled at his daughter's intelligence.

"Because Daddy did something bad"

"What?" she asked curiously as she tangled her tiny fingers through his mop of hair.

"Well, Daddy was supposed to take Mummy to see a movie last night"

"Know, me at Ryan's" she interrupted,

"yeah, anyway Daddy forgot and went out after work, so now Mummy is mad at him because I didn't phone and tell her I was alright,"

"Mummy worried"

"Yeah she did."

"Dafty" Sophie laughed,

"I am a dafty! I hate it when mummy doesn't talk to me."

Sophie placed a kiss on Sandy's cheek and whispered in his ear "say sorry"

Sandy never loved his daughter more than he did in that very moment. Sophie Rose appeared to take in more than she let on, and she seemed to be more intelligent than she let on. She was so different from Seth at that age, but so similar at the same time. The difference being that she liked her mother and father to share a close proximity with each other and be intimate together.

Kirsten stood outside listening to everything Sandy and Sophie said. She felt bad, but impressed with herself at the same time. She had really gotten to Sandy with not talking to him. And Sophie!!! WOW she was perceptive and clever. As she saw Sophie stand up and take Sandy's hand she quickly dashed back to the living room and sat on the couch,

Sophie appeared first as she climbed on top of her and kissed her.

"Daddy love you" she said as she stroked her mum's long blonde hair.

"I know" Kirsten smiled.

She then saw Sandy coming into the room and sitting next to her on the couch.

"I'm really sorry baby" he said as he looked at her.

Kirsten looked at Sophie's hopeful face and couldn't keep up her game much longer.

"I know." She smiled "sometimes you make it hard to hate you. Especially when you use our daughter as a match maker" she laughed.

"Daddy," Sophie attracted Sandy's attention. "Give Mummy a kissy."

They both laughed as Sandy leaned over and caught Kirsten's lips in his. The kiss however, seemed not to end. Their lips stayed locked as they felt the desire for each other course through them.

"STOP!" Sophie shouted making them break apart. "Sophie want kissies too!"

Sandy laughed as he wrapped his arms around both his girls and kissed them. Kirsten snuggled into one side of him as Sophie did the other as they all watched the end of the movie,

"thank God" Kirsten muttered as the movie finished. "Sophie, Bed time" Kirsten said sternly.

"But Mummy, it's not night"

"Fine then, Nap time!" She said as she pulled Sophie from Sandy's grasp and Started her towards the stairs, "You , me, bedroom, five minutes" she told Sandy as she followed her daughter.

-

Once Kirsten got Sophie to finally agree to a nap she found Sandy in the bedroom. Not giving him a chance to talk she walked straight over to him and forced her lips to his. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his wrapped firmly around her waist. The kiss deepened as Kirsten used her tongue to lick Sandy's top lip asking him to open his mouth. Who was he to deny her? Their tongues clashed together as their tastes mixed, like they had to many times before. As they got lost in each other Kirsten guided her husband back wards as she pushed him onto their bed, breaking the kiss while she did so.

"You know, half the reason I fell out with you was because we always have amazing make up sex" she said seductively as she straddled his waist and lifted her own top off over her head.

Sandy smiled knowingly up at her. It was true, make up sex was always the best. Kirsten found his lips again as his hands wandered over her sides until they found, and unclasped the back of her bra. Sandy broke the kiss and looked up at her in awe as he watched it fall off her arms and reveal her breasts. He brought his head up to her neck as he began sucking at her favourite points. Once he heard her moan he turned them over so that he lay on top and between her legs. His erection evident to her groin.

Sandy broke the kiss and moved down her body until he pulled her trousers from her legs leaving her in her thong only. When he went back up to kiss her she hurriedly removed both his shirt and trousers so he lay on top of her in his boxers. As the kiss continued Kirsten walked her hand down between them heading for his manhood. Sandy stopped both the kiss and her hand as he pulled his head up to look her in the eyes,

"No, I'm the one apologising" he whispered as he kissed her neck few times.

His and them made a path down her body as he played with the rim of her thing for a moment before his fingers found, and played with, her folds. As Kirsten's breaths became erratic Sandy went further, dipping one finger into her, and then two as he brought his wife closer and closer to her high.

"Sandy now!" she demanded breathlessly.

Sandy smiled, loving how flustered she was beneath him. Teasingly slowly he pulled her thong off her legs and pulled his boxers off. Then he entered her hard and fast allowing a loud moan to escape her lips. As Sandy pumped into her as quickly as he could being sure to fill her completely every time, she gripped his back desperately trying to hold on. A few thrusts and a loud scream later and she let go. Kirsten looked up at Sandy as he allowed her orgasm to subside before having his.

They lay completely satisfied under the duvet as they snuggled together. Sandy stroked Kirsten's hair from her sweaty face as he placed light kisses anywhere on her face he could reach,

"I love you" he whispered.

"I know. I love you too" she smiled up to him. "It was worth it though, that make up sex, once again, was amazing" she laughed.

"Hmm yeah"

Their lips met sweetly as they shared another moment of passion.

"So do you think you'd maybe wanna go see a movie with me tonight" Sandy asked impishly.

"you gonna turn up this time?"

"Will there be a repeat make up session if I don't?" he tried his luck,

"No. But there might be a similar session if you do" she played along.

Sandy laughed. "okay, you me, movie, tonight" he kissed her lips once more very lightly. "I promise it'll be ten times better than the first one would have been."

"I'll hold you to that." She kissed him and started to get up. "now lets get dressed before Sophie sees what she just made her parents do."

-

**Well that's it just a wee fun chapter. Hope you like.**

**PRESS THAT BUTTON!!!! Pretty please with a cherry on top. Lol. Mwah x**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews of the last chapter. Here is the next one. I really hope you like it.**

**Again it's smutilicious! Ha surprise surprise but there are some fluffy, cute moments too. X**

**-**

"Hello"

"Hey Ryan, "Kirsten spoke in a light tone, "I need a favour"

"Okay…"

"Any chance you can have Sophie tonight?" Kirsten bit her lips desperately hoping that he would agree.

"Ah, Sandy rescheduled?"

"Yeah, we want to go tonight now."

"Okay sure. Umm, I can head over to get her just now if you like?"

"Thanks Ryan. That would be great."

"No problem, you know I can't refuse a chance to have my little sister's company."

Kirsten smiled at the recognition that Ryan just referred to Sophie as his little sister. I mean to them she was but Ryan sometimes seemed unsure of the fact, like he didn't usually acknowledge it to them a obviously as just now.

"Great. I'll see you soon then."

-

Kirsten entered the kitchen to find Sandy on one of the stools looking hopefully at her.

"Looks like you've got yourself a date for tonight" she beamed a she glided over to him and sat on one of his knee.

Sandy smiled up at his wife until she placed herself on his knee. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders she was almost hugging him.

"Glad to hear it" he winked as she bent her head down to catch his lips with hers in a sweet but simple kiss.

Sandy placed his head on her shoulder as he breathed in her scent. Kristen pressed a light kiss on his head before placing her cheek on top of his mop of black hair. The silence wasn't broken between them until Sophie came running in.

"Soph want huggles too!" She demanded cutely as she headed towards them.

After the initial shock of her voice both her parents giggled adoringly as Kirsten lifted Sophie up onto Sandy's other knee.

"Hey, I must have done something right" Sandy spoke as he witnessed Kirsten tenderly moving Sophie's hair out of her face so that it wouldn't annoy her.

"And why is that honey?" she asked him absent mindedly.

"Because…" he kissed Sophie's head , "I have the two…" Now he kissed Kirsten's cheek, "most beautiful girls in the entire world sitting on my knees!"

Kirsten giggled at his cuteness as her fingers fiddled with the delicate hairs on the back of his neck, something Sandy loved her to do.

"Daddy beautiful too" Sophie insisted as she rested her head into his chest listening to the conversation.

"Well thank you baby" he replied sounding more than chuffed.

"Yeah, beautiful is not the word I would have used" Kirsten laughed only to be ticked by her husband making her laugh her apology.

"Okay, Daddy sexy then" Sophie tried for the second time.

Both Sandy and Kirsten paused to exchange a glance of where did she hear that before?

"Well," Kirsten decided to let it pass, "He is that."

Sandy just looked at her, thankful for her, his life and that very moment he was living right then. Using his hand he gently pulled her closer to him so he could reach her lips, kissing her tenderly for a prolonged minute.

Kirsten was surprised when Sandy allowed the kiss to be that long in front of Sophie, but isn't wasn't exactly an inappropriate one and she didn't want to pull away. She saw Sophie still cuddling into Sandy, watching them intently, seeming totally at ease with the whole thing. It was weird, Seth would have totally freaked and scolded them both for something like this. When the kiss ended nobody moved, Kirsten eyed from her daughter to her husband, She couldn't imagine what life would be like now if they had raised Sophie in Newport, or even if they didn't have Sophie. She didn't want to imagine it. She loved their intimate moment the three of them shared. Right now life for them was pretty close to perfect. When Seth was Sophie's age, her thoughts continued, he wasn't interested in hugs, unless he had hurt himself or was upset. With Sophie it was always an option even if not for comfort.

Sandy rubbed his hands up and down, one lay on the lower of Kirsten's back and the other on Sophie's arm as he held her close to him. Sandy adored this, it was moments like this that would stick in his mind forever. Happiness, comfort, love, contentment, all conveyed at the same time. If he could have frozen time, now would be when he would, just to allow him to stay like this forever.

Sophie say up straight again as if contemplating talking before deciding she would.

"I love my Mummy and my Daddy" she said a little randomly.

Sandy thought Kirsten could cry at her spontaneity. It was maybe the most adorable moment of Sophie's life so far.

"Aww, we love you too baby, so much." Kirsten said as she took Sophie's hands in hers and stroked them.

Sophie smiled as wide as a child who had just awoken on Christmas morning to see that Santa had been.

"Oh Soph…" Kirsten said "you are gonna stay with your brother tonight."

Sophie's smile only widened, of that was possible. "Sophie love brothers too."

Kirsten chuckled. "Yeah and they love you sweetie, but Ryan will be here soon, so come on we need to go get your stuff packed."

"Pooh can come too mummy?" she asked indicating to her favourite Winnie the Pooh teddy bear.

"Sure baby. Come on" Kirsten stood up helping Sophie off her father's lap.

Sandy felt Kirsten bend down and kiss his cheek before he watched her cheerfully walk away and leave the room. Suddenly he felt lonely.

-

After Ryan left with Sophie, Sandy and Kirsten lay together on the couch, Kirsten was reading her magazine as Sandy read some of his Students' essays that he was supposed to mark. However while lying with his wife half across him was just not the best time for concentration, so he was just pretending to scan them deciding he would reach each one properly later.

Kirsten threw her magazine into the floor using that to announce that she was finished with it. With her lips curling into a smile she reached over and made lazy circles in Sandy's hair with her fingers, noticing how he leaned back further. Kirsten knew that Sandy loved her to do this as he always claimed it was so relaxing and soothing.

Sandy put the essays down on the floor, what little concentration he had was now completely lost as he turned around to face Kirsten. Slowly he crawled up her body, he pressed carefully down on top of her as his lips hovered right on front of hers. Kirsten smiled at their close proximity as she felt his breath battle hers. Smiling sweetly she placed her hands on his cheeks and pulled his lips fully onto hers. At first their lips remained closed as they broke apart and met again.

Sandy smiled as Kirsten's hands assisted his face in closing the unwanted gap between them. He kissed her hard before breaking away and placing a few short light kisses on her lips. He pulled back after the fourth one and looked into her deep begging eyes. The next time their lips engaged each other it was anything but short.

Kirsten opened her mouth slightly telling her husband what she wanted as well. Once his lips parted he slipped his tongue over the threshold and wrapped it around hers. Kirsten clasped her hands together behind his neck as she pulled him down further into her. Their tongues duelled together desperately as their breaths became short and ragged. This was one hell of a kiss.

Eventually Sandy broke their kiss, fighting for his breath back. Kirsten also panted as Sandy dropped his head to her chest making himself comfortable. Again she played with his hair, wondering why he was in suck a cute and cuddly mood. It wasn't until Kirsten noticed the time hat she made him move.

"Sandy, look at the time. I have to go and shower and wash my hair now, or we will be late for the movie."

Sandy just groaned at the thought to having to move. But more importantly would be further away from Kirsten's warm body.

She kissed his head lightly "you can come talk to me while I shower if you like" she offered knowing he didn't want to sit there all on his own.

Sandy sat on the sink unit in the bathroom sneakily watching as she undressed in the closet. He loved her body and would watch her and how she moved it all day if he could. Kirsten knew he was watching her, he always did, that's why sometimes she did it slowly, it was her way of secretly teasing him.

Entering the bathroom in just a towel, from her chest down to her thighs she smiled at him slightly before dropping the towel and climbing in the shower. From Sandy's position he had a great view of her body's outline. Every curve down to her feet was perfect to him. He looked on in awe as the water began pouring over her body, slipping over her chest before running slickly down her toned stomach. The more Sandy thought about it, the more he pictured her wet body. Completely visable against his.

Kirsten splodged some shampoo onto her palm before rubbing her hands together, then through her hair. Noticing the lack of conversation she thought of something to say,

"I can't help thinking how different Sophie is from Seth at her age" she began while checking to see if she had Sandy's attention. "I mean today, in the kitchen, that was just such a moving moment. Seth would never have been like that."

"I know" Sandy smiled changing his thoughts to think back. "that was the most special ten minutes…" he let his thought drift off.

Kirsten smirked as she ran more shampoo through her wet hair.

"I mean Seth wouldn't even ask us for hugs at that age never mind tell us he loves us."

"yeah, but we still knew he did. He just showed it in alternative ways." Sandy comforted as Kirsten just nodded. "Boys are just different from girls in the ways of affection. Girls tend to be more mushy and stuff."

Kirsten just laughed at his choice of words. He was right though.

Even through their conversation and while all those words of wisdom were being said, he was still thinking about Kirsten. Knowing she was at the other side of that shower door and completely naked was too much for him. He knew he was already becoming excited. He sat there, groin taking control as he watched her lift her arms and squeeze the water from her soaked hair. The silhouette of her breasts increasing his arousal.

"honey what time is it?" she asked.

"ummm…what?" he asked having failed to be paying attention.

"What time is it? Stardust is on at eight so I don't was us to be late."

"Oh, it's ummm, it's almost seven" he said checking his watch as he took it off.

"Oh I should hurry"

Kirsten went to turn off the shower water as she head the shower door being opened. As she turned around she saw Sandy joining her. He was completely naked and definitely at his maximum.

"You know honey…" he began suggestively as she placed her hands on his chest then slipped them up behind his neck, "maybe we should just aim to go for the nine o clock showing" he placed his hands behind her and pulled her close as humanly possible. His erection pressing firmly against her inner thigh. "that would give us a whole extra hour."

Kirsten began to giggle at Sandy, but when he pulled her closer to him and she felt him against her, she wanted nothing but to feel him completely.

"That's a smart idea" she smiled as she pressed her lips hard into his.

Sandy walked them back as he pinned her against the wall. Lacing his fingers with hers as he held her hands at the level either side of her head. He pressed his chest against her chest he always enjoyed her hardened points against him. Their tongues roamed around each other's mouths as they fully tasted one another. Breaths were sharp and shallow as they both became increasingly desperate. Passion soaring Sandy pressed his groin into her, his tip touching her ready entrance.

Kirsten moaned heavily through their kiss as she felt him at her entrance. She was ready, even with the severe lack of foreplay and she knew he had been more than ready from before he entered the shower. Sandy released her hands and laid his at the bottom of her back as he entered her hard and fast. With a fast pace, well faster than normal, he pumped in and out of her. Her screams of ecstasy heard above all else.

Sandy gave up trying to kiss Kirsten's lips as their pace was too great it became and obstacle. As she wrapped her arms around his shoulders he buried his head deep into her neck, leaving kisses if he could. However he was way past his point of release and hanging in there for dear life.

He felt Kirsten's wall tighten as she was about to reach her climax. Kirsten prepared herself to scream Sandy's name as she always did, but to her surprise she heard her own.

Sandy shouted his wife's name as he had his orgasm before he heard his own name in return as Kirsten gracefully took her. Sandy clamped his eyes shut annoyed with himself for loosing it too early, he thought it was going to last a little longer. He left his head in her neck too embarrassed to look at her. If he had though, he would have seen the huge grin she was wearing.

"Honey…did you just…before me?"

She just felt Sandy nodding into her neck. She just couldn't help but laugh as she forced his head from her neck and made him look at her.

"Wow! In almost thirty years of sleeping together, I don't think you have ever before, not even once, come before me."

Sandy sighed. "I know. Baby I'm sorry, I tried to hold on but…"

He was silenced by her lips on his.

"Sandy, I love that I've finally had that effect on you," she held his face to get her point across.

"Oh baby, you always have that effect on me." he emphasised the "always". "I just usually manage to make sure you release first and have the best pleasure you can" he looked down to his feet still a little mortified.

"Well I'm glad you came first. Makes me feel good that I can make your control disappear, and let me tell you honey, my pleasure was not at all reduced because of it." she pressed herself against him to keep his attention as she leaned in for another kiss, proving her point.

"Now let's go get ready for the movie" she giggled as she turned off the shower.

-

An hour or so later and Sandy and Kirsten walked to the cinema hand in hand. Buying their tickets for "Stardust" they happily got some popcorn and drinks and headed into the theatre. It was the latest showing so apart from one row of three boys and two girls they were alone. "Perfect" Kirsten thought as she took Sandy's hand and lead him up to the back row.

"OH the back row. Does that mean I'm not going to be seeing a lot of the movie?" he asked seductively as he sat down and pulled her on top of him as they giggled.

"No it means you can see better, and we are right in the middle so you shouldn't have any problems.

Kirsten's settled herself on the seat next to Sandy, he back on the corner at the opposite side from his as she slipped off her shoes and put her legs over his. Sandy smiled at her position, it had been ages since they had had a proper date, like gone somewhere alone together. As the lights dimmed and the movie began Sandy couldn't help himself, he let his hand's find her feet as he began to softly rub them. Kirsten was always partial to a foot rub. Sandy's hands on her feet were so relaxing Kristen thought as she tried to concentrate on the movie. At one point she even accidentally moaned out loud, causing one of the other five people in the cinema to turn his head slightly. Sandy couldn't help but giggle as he moved his hands upwards so they slipped under the leg of her jeans stroking at her silky smooth skin. Sending shivers up her spine.

Kirsten allowed Sandy to rub her legs and feet for quite some time, however she eventually had enough and thought the evident disappointment in his features was funny as she withdrew her legs from him. She couldn't help herself, Kirsten moved her whole body over so that she sat on his lap straddling him. She silently took his face in her hands and bent down to kiss him. Sandy was slightly taken by surprise with his wife's actions but wasn't complaining. Their kiss deepened as they both lost their breath, wishing they were somewhere other than a room where this would be classed as a "public" display of affection.

Kirsten tried desperately not to moan out loud but it was so difficult. At one moment she managed to cleverly time a moan with the five youngsters at the front laughing. Sandy had to admit he was impressed. As their kiss got deeper still Kirsten placed her hands onto Sandy's stomach as she contemplated going down on him. She really wanted to, so bad, she just wanted to give him pleasure, not too worried about receiving it in return. Plus she would get pleasure out of giving him some. And it would be daring and totally out of character for Kirsten during the last twenty years.

While keep Sandy concentrated on the kiss Kirsten skilfully rubbed against him. Although she knew it likely that it would make her aroused, she knew it would get him going and she needed him to be big. Sandy struggled desperately to be quiet and not moan. When her job was done Kirsten pulled away, leaving the kiss and looking on happily as she saw Sandy biting his lip and clenching his eyes tightly shut. Kirsten seized her opportunity, slipping down off his legs and releasing his erection in the process.

Sandy's eyes flew open as he felt himself naked down there. Before he could do or say anything however he felt Kirsten's small mouth circle him as she began her mischievous task. Sandy undoubtedly loved when she did this to him, but not in the middle of the cinema where he had to keep quiet and keep control. Kirsten used her practised tongue on him as she continued to bob up and down, keeping her eyes on his face the whole time. Sandy couldn't help it and found himself parting his legs a little further as his hands headed to her long blonde hair. There was no going back now.

She knew that when he put his hands in her hair he was ready to come. But what would she do about that? She wasn't going to just leave him hanging at she couldn't let him just release as they were in the cinema. There was only really one option, the one she hardly ever took. As Sandy's need to release became more urgent Kirsten would increase her pace making it impossible for him to remain completely quiet. Finally he came powerfully into her mouth. Kirsten swallowed quickly before making her way back up to his lips. She kissed him again, ensuring there tongues met, allowing him to taste himself on her.

With her once again straddling him Sandy tried to take it further on her but he couldn't. The people in the row at the front kept turning around. It was so frustrating.

"Sandy, baby I'm so turned on" Kirsten whispered as she tugged his ear lightly.

"I know me too" he sighed " and I would do something about it but those kids keep turning around."

Kristen kissed him urgently again.

"Take me home" she requested after deciding in her head that she had missed what was already gone of the movie anyway.

Sandy nodded almost too enthusiastically as he stood up and fixed himself. They stumbled out of the cinema as fast as they could giggling as they went, obviously really annoying the other viewers.

-

Kirsten tried to unlock the door as Sandy stood behind her kissing her neck, desperately wanting her. When she got the door open Kristen felt Sandy wrap his arms around her stomach from behind as she leaned back into him and they walked through to the living room to set down the keys. Before she knew it Sandy had Kirsten pinned down on the sofa beneath him as he stripped them both of their clothes and they kissed away desperately. It wasn't long before they both got exactly what they had wanted in the cinema. They lay naked on the couch together in each other's arms.

"Honey, the first time you did that to me in a cinema all those years ago, I never thought you would do it again."

"yeah well we didn't get caught this time" Kirsten laughed as she remembered the embarrassment of that night.

Sandy just lay there drawing on her skin as he kissed her head and chuckled.

"What's funny?"

"Nothing" he replied but she gave him _the look._ "well you know, given the option you don't choose that one very often, but now you've done it twice, in a cinema."

Kirsten just laughed as well. Sandy was right, Given the option she would usually pick to use her hands. She didn't know why.

"Don't you enjoy it as much?" Sandy asked intrigued about it.

Kirsten felt like blushing. "umm, no,…I mean yes…hm…yes I enjoy it, I definitely enjoy it."

Sandy just smiled and leaned down to kiss her. When he broke away she deliberately held his glare as she raised her eyebrows at him.

"Take me to our bedroom and I'll show you how much."

Sandy grinned widely, completely speechless, he picked her up off the sofa and carried her to their room, where they had round number three of the evening.

-

Kirsten cheerfully made her way to the kitchen the next morning where she heard 3 male voices. The boys must be here. As she entered she found Sophie Rose throwing herself into her arms.

"Hey baby" she smiled as she hugged her little girl tightly.

"Hi mummy."

Kirsten placed her back on the ground before greeting the boys then moving around the island to give Sandy his good morning kiss.

Seth of course scoffed at them. "Guys please, I had enough of listening to making out to last me oh I don't know forever"

Sandy and Kirsten both just looked at him as Sandy moved to let Kirsten sit on his knee.

"There are people at lot worse than us Seth" Kirsten said.

"Yeah I know" Seth's expression changed to one of complete disgust. "I met two of them last night, well didn't really meet them but close enough."

"What are you talking about?" Sandy interrupted him.

"Well last night me and a few mates went to the cinema to see that new Stardust movie…"

"Hey Isn't that what you saw?" Ryan interrupted with his question directed at Sandy and Kristen who both just nodded.

"Yeah that's great, Seth said sarcastically, so anyways apart from us there was only this couple at the back of the cinema who were making all weird noises and then they left half way through, I swear it was disgusting, it was like…"

As Seth went on with his huge ramble of how crude it was Sandy and Kirsten just looked at each other, unsure whether to laugh or cry. They had been misbehaving in the cinema and their son had been in there without them even knowing it.

"…I swear if they hadn't left I would have. I mean oh my God. Anyways I hope it was nobody I know." Seth finally stopped for breath,

"Hey man what showing did you go to?" Ryan asked him.

"The nine o clock"

Yep Seth definitely someone you know. Kristen thought to herself as she felt Sandy's grip tighten on her.

"strange we didn't see you then" Kirsten said before realising what she has said.

When she looked over he was giggling. Unfortunately this made her also giggle.

"What could possible be funny?" Seth asked before he all of a sudden her words hit him and he had a thought. "Why would you have seen me? OH! Oh no! it wasn't you guys was it?"

"No no. Not us, even if we were making out in the cinema we wouldn't have left in the middle, we would have just continued for the whole movie" Sandy improvised.

Kirsten smiled at him satisfied with his explanation.

"Oh really?" Seth asked not quite believing them.

"Yeah" Sandy said really light heartedly as he looked from Seth to Kirsten and back again.

Kirsten still tried to hide her smile.

"Uh huh. So you stayed in the cinema for the whole movie?"

"Yeah" Sandy said again in the same tone he used before.

"Right, so what happened at the end of the movie then? Afraid I missed it to take a phone call from summer." Seth said seriously.

Sandy and Kirsten's heads snapped towards each other.

Busted.

-

**Hey! Okay so I know this chap is a lot longer than the others but hopefully you still enjoyed it.**

**Please review and tell me what you thought and let me know if you want me to continue and write more chapters for this fic. X**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews of the last chapter, I'm glad you enjoyed it. The recent weather I have been having has inspired this chapter hehe so I hope you enjoy!**

**Of course it's gonna be smutilicious!!**

**-**

Sandy sat in his car preparing to make a run for it into the house. The rain battered off the car windows making sounds that made it seem as if the windows were about to cave in. He lifted his brief case and took his keys out the ignition as he swung the door open jumping out as quickly as he could. The rain immediately dripped though his mop of black hair as he attempted to shut the door and lock it. Dashing to the front door he grabbed the handle and pushed the door still at a run. IT didn't open.

"Dammit!" he cursed as he slammed into the wooden door.

Fumbling with his keys he thought about why Kristen would have the door locked at lunch time, however with the down in darkness right now and her being home alone, it was probably the safest option. Finally making his way in the house, Sandy dropped his keys and briefcase before heading towards his bedroom.

Kirsten lay in the bath, enjoying the heat of the water, she had been out at the shop while the power went out and therefore got soaked when she had to carry all the groceries in herself. Deciding a bath was the way to go she prepared the bubbly mixture and settled into it.

"Honey?" Sandy called as he tried not to bang into anything or miss a step.

As he entered what he really hoped was his room, after felling his was up the hall, he slipped off his sodden soaked shoes and his jacket, just allowing them to drop at his feet. Next to come off were his socks which also landed on the ground with a squelch.

"Kirsten, baby where are you?" he called again, she couldn't be far away but he didn't want to scare her by sneaking up on her.

"In here" he heard her call in return.

Following her voice Sandy soon found himself in the bathroom that they shared, he stood there smiling at his wife as he looked around. Kristen was submerged in bubbles as she lay in the bath, the whole room was filled with lit candles which she was obviously using as light.

"Hey" he smiled over to her.

"Oh hey, you got home fast"

Sandy just nodded as he headed over to sit on the floor beside the bath. His eyes stayed on Kristen as he watched her laugh at his wet state.

"Honey your soaked" she laughed,

"I know!" he laughed back.

Kirsten sat forward a little slightly exposing her breasts to him, she saw Sandy smile slightly as she did so but decided not to take notice. She leaned over the side of the bath and stroked his cheek with her hand gasping when she felt how cold he was.

"Baby your frozen." she let her protective streak come out slightly.

"well, " Sandy edged his face forward to meet hers that was gradually moving towards his at the same time, "I was kinda hoping that maybe," their lips met for a brief kiss "you could…" another kiss "warm me up" he smiled before her lips pressed firmly against his again.

Kirsten let her hands wonder down the front of his shirt until she found his tie, Now sitting up fully she pulled Sandy onto his knees as she began to loosen his tie.

"I think you need to get out of those wet clothes" She whispered suggestively in her best seductive tone.

Sandy just nodded in response allowing her to get his tie over his head before he went in for another kiss. Their lips met heavily as his hand wondered to her bare back where he pulled her into a kneeling position as well. Kirsten squealed slightly as drips of rains came of his hair and slowly dripped down her body. Sandy just laughed at her.

Kirsten pulled him in for another kiss, this time, much deeper. She sucked Sandy's bottom lip between her own before teasingly slipping her tongue over his lips begging him for access. Obliging Sandy parted his lips and invited her tongue to his own. Slowly and sensually their tongues met one another as they tasted the sweetness of each other, a sweetness that they were so familiar to. Kirsten worked skilfully on Sandy's shirt as she pulled his open before pushing it off him from the shoulders. Sandy moaned lightly into her mouth which still moved in perfect motion with hers, while she placed her hands in the warm bath water and then rubbed them over his frozen chest. Feeling the contrast of her heated hands with his cold skin Sandy closed his eyes pulling back from the kiss and letting out a satisfied sigh. His muscles tensing beneath her hands was a bit of a turn on for Kirsten, as was the delighted look on his face as she touched him.

As they stared at each other before meeting in another steamy kiss, Sandy's hands ran up and down her sides, massaging her wet silky skin as they went. Kirsten sized the opportunity to move her hands to his belt. Pulling the strap through the buckle and desperately undoing it Kirsten could already feel him hard next to her fingers, her anticipation grew. Once Sandy's belt was undone he couldn't wait he pulled Kirsten close to him so her bare breasts met his bare chest. Her hardened nipples ticking his skin, causing great pleasure to him.

"Take them off Sandy" she whispered to him finally getting frustrated with not managing herself.

As Sandy stood up to remove his trousers Kirsten's mobile began to ring. Answering she leaned back against the bath side and watched as her husband watched her. She couldn't prevent a smile crossing her lips as she saw him pull his boxers off and reveal how much he wanted her. Kirsten patted the bath water next to her signalling him to get in as she continued to listen down the phone. When he climbed in he sat opposite her immediately finding her legs with his hands. Sandy sneakily kneaded up her legs with his fingers as he got higher towards where it mattered most. He could tell Kirsten was getting lost in his touch.

Kristen desperately tried to concentrate on what Ryan was saying as she watched her naked husband get close to her before he began the trail up her legs with his hands. As he god increasingly higher Kirsten sensed the need to end the phone conversation.

"Yeah Ryan, okay that's great. See you later." and she hung up before he could react.

"Ryan's coming round?" Sandy stopped what he was doing.

"Yeah. He's gonna get Soph from nursery and then collect Seth and they are gonna come here. Sophie hasn't seen a power cut before and I don't want her to be scared."

Sandy just nodded.

"Plus it might be fun to have all of us here together."

"Yeah." he nodded again.

Kirsten squinted her eyes at him as she moved over and straddled him.

"So we better make this most of our alone time, while we are actually alone." she giggled at him while her lips lowered to meet his.

Kirsten smiled through the kiss as she felt him fully hard now against her leg. Sandy broke their kiss as he moved his lips to her neck finding the parts that she loved him to pay attention to. Kristen's hands immediately found his hair as she encouraged him to continue. She moaned out in sheer ecstasy as his lips moved to her risen chest as he placed delicate kisses over whatever skin he could. Kirsten's hand remained in his hair urging him on as she gently rocked against him. Both breathing rapidly they were becoming overly aroused.

Sandy held her up by her ass as he massaged gently as the skin before creeping a hand round her front and between them. He moved his mouth back to hers as they kissed in desperation, sloppily and hurriedly their tongues rounded each other. Sandy's hand made its way further and further down, until finally he reached what he wanted. Using his first two fingers her traced her entrance and rubbed her fold, however never entering her.

"Sandy…" she moaned through the kiss as she tried to push further onto him, she wanted more from him.

Sandy continued to tease, he wasn't going in, not yet anyways. Kirsten panted heavily as she gripped to Sandy tightly, she wanted more, needed more. Okay she would admit what he was doing was amazing and the friction of it was really pleasing but she wanted her high, she was ready for it.

"Please…." it came out in a raspy voice as she threatened to become annoyed.

Sandy sensed her impatience ages ago. He just sometimes, okay a lot of the time, found pleasure in teasing her in ways he knew she secretly enjoyed. Right now though he had taken it far enough, he feared if he teased much longer she wouldn't continue with him and leave him high and dry. Sandy pressed his mouth back onto his wife's as he dipped his two fingers into her only once making her release a prolonged gasp. Exactly what she needed. Kirsten gasped in relief as Sandy finally stopped teasing her, or had he. She was shocked when he only penetrated her once with his finger.

Sandy looked into Kirsten's eyes and then she knew what he was doing, he was finished with the foreplay and ready for her. Sandy looked at her to tell her that he was done with the foreplay. He wanted in. He knew she was ready and he was more than prepared. Placing his hands on her ass once again he shifted her before lifting his own hips and plunging up into her. Kristen cried out his name letting it echo through the dark, dimly lit room. She still wasn't happy. Wanting to feel all of him she pressed her body down as fully as possible on to his, this made him moan.

They resumed their kiss as they worked together to make the maximum of the experience. Kirsten rocking back and forward on him as he lifted his hips up and down, filling her, then withdrawing then pulsating into her again. Kirsten yelled his name as her orgasm over took her. She gripped tightly to his shoulders as she felt her release. Try to maintain her rhythm Kirsten continued to move on Sandy hoping he would take his high. For some reason Sandy still held on. Kirsten wondered why, maybe it was because he thought she wasn't finished or he wanted to be certain not to accidentally come before her again.

Kirsten leaned forward and grabbed his earlobe lightly between he teeth tugging on it before whispering to him. "Come for me Sandy."

As soon as Sandy felt her touch his ear he knew it was almost over, she had continued moving on him which he was grateful for but thought maybe she wasn't finished. When her hot breath tickled his ear as she whispered to him, he came inside her powerfully. Moaning her name loudly as he did.

Kirsten smirked as she watched him close his eyes and regain his breathing. Without moving off him she leaned forward and kissed his lips passionately.

"Feeling warmer?" she asked jokingly when they broke apart.

"Baby, I went past warm and straight to hot!" he laughed back as he stroked her cheek lovingly.

-

Sandy and Kristen made their way to their bedroom from the closet as they used candles to find the warmest clothes possible. Sandy pulled his big blue surfing hoody over his head as he completed getting dressed. The house was freezing because without electricity they would have no heating.

"Sandy" Kristen found her way over to him as she wrapped herself in his arms. "I'm cold." she pouted even though she knew he couldn't see it.

Sandy sighed and tightened his grip on her as his jumper clad arms warmed up hers.

"Here, " Sandy said as he let go of her and went back into the closet, "put this on."

Kirsten smiled thankfully as Sandy found his Berkley jumper. Although it was too big for her it would definitely keep her warm. He crossed back to where she stood and in the dim candle light the best he could while placing it over her head. Before he let go she reached up and kissed him lightly in thanks.

"Honey, if I could see you properly, I would definitely be thinking you were looking adorable right about now."

Kristen giggled as she let the long sleeves fall over her hands before she lifted them to her face.

"hmmm smells like you" she said in thought as she smiled to herself.

They were interrupted by the door bell.

"The kids!" Kirsten said in alarm as she realised they would be standing in the dark and pouring rain.

When they finally found their way to the door, Sandy carrying the candle they opened it to find a soaked Ryan and Seth with Sophie tucked under her brother's jacket. Immediately Sophie flew into Kristen's arms clinging tightly to her.

"Hey baby" Kristen whispered as she smoothed the girls damp hair.

Moving away from the door the boys took off their shoes and jackets before entering the house properly.

"I brought a torch" Ryan said as he shone the bright light, "but I don't know how long the battery will last."

"Great. Thanks" Sandy said as he ushered them to the family room leading Kristen with his hand on her lower back.

Kristen smoothed over Sophie's back as she still clung tightly to her mother. She could feel the wee girl shaking In her arms as she held her close.

"Sandy, she's freezing I'm gonna go get her changed" Kristen said as she began to head away,

-

An hour later and they were all in the family room in dry clothes. If they were able to boil water they would be drinking hot drinks to keep warm, but no electricity prevents them from doing so. Ryan and Seth lay sprawled out, one on the sofa the other the floor as they told Sandy and Kirsten of their most recent escapades, well the ones suitable to tell your parents. Sandy and Kirsten sat on the other couch with Sophie tucked snugly between them, taking as much heat as she could from them.

"I'm bored mummy" she complained on more than one occasion.

"I know baby, but there isn't a lot you can do in the dark."

"I don't like the dark" the little girl continued.

"How about we light a candle on the table and play a board game?" Sandy suggested.

A few minutes later he returned. "I can only find this" he said as he put down scrabble before them.

"That's the only game you have?" Seth asked in shock.

"Only one we use."

"what you and mum play scrabble?"

Sandy and Kirsten looked at each other remembering their eventful games of strip scrabble, but best not to enter into that conversation with Seth and on front of Sophie.

"Sometimes, if we are bored" Kirsten answered innocently.

Seth scoffed slightly as he began to set the pieces out.

"Sophie won't manage this." Seth spoke again.

"Yes I will!" she insisted.

"well maybe if mummy helps you…"

"No! Me!" she insisted again.

As the game progressed everyone seemed to be having fun. Sandy and Kirsten were both shocked, in a good way, at some of the big words Seth and Ryan seemed to know. On the other hand Sophie was an absolute joy to play with as the only word she could actually spell was "weee" varying in the number of "e's" on the end. As the game drew to a close nobody was complaining. It had been a way to pass an hour, well almost two. Next on the agenda was more for Sophie's benefit than anything.

As they couldn't cook food Kirsten headed to the kitchen to get snacks for everyone. Sandy soon followed when he heard her rummaging through packets of crisps. He sneaked over to her barely visible figure and placed his arms around her from behind. Scaring her to death.

"Sandy!" She shouted as her stomach sank back to where it was meant to be.

"Aww I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to scare you" he chuckled as held her close to him.

Kirsten started to giggle as he apologised to her. Spinning around in his arms she slipped her hands upwards until she managed to clasp them behind his neck. Half guessing where they were Sandy reached for her lips as they began to kiss passionately. He moved them so he could gently pin her against the work unit, as he pressed is body into hers. Their kiss increasing in intensity as Sandy moved his hands down her arms until they linked themselves through her own fingers.

"Come on you guys!" Seth said disgusted as he shone the torch in their direction. "please…"

Sandy stepped back from Kristen before turning to the fridge to get juice for everyone. When they returned to the sitting room they all gathered around the candlelight of the table as they drank juice and ate rubbish during jokes and laughter. Sophie crawled over making her way onto Kristen's knees as she leaned her back against her mum's chest.

"You wanna go to bed baby?" Kirsten asked as she stroked Sophie's hair and watched as the wee girl began to suck her thumb.

Sophie shook her head violently. "Sophie scared in dark on own." she whimpered.

Kirsten wrapped her arms around Sophie as she pulled her closer. Looking at Sandy for a way out.

"Hey Soph! Baby, how about we get you a blanket and you can lay on that couch over there and go to sleep here with us."

"Yeah and I'll use the torch and read you a story" Ryan offered.

Sophie nodded her head. "yes please" she said politely.

Sandy took the torch and went away to the hall closet to find blankets for them.

"KIRSTEN!" he called after a few moments.

"YEAH!"

"I CAN'T FIND THEM! CAN YOU COME HELP ME!" Sandy shouted to her again.

Kirsten just rolled her eyes. Not that the boys really saw her and lifted Sophie of her knee moving her towards Seth.

"I'll be right back." she said as she headed down the corridor.

When she reached the closet she felt herself be pulled inside as her body met Sandy's.

"Honey, the blankets are right here." she said confused to why he couldn't find them.

"Oh I know."

"but you said…"

"I lied" he chuckled as Kristen finally got his drift.

"Uh huh." she said as he wrapped his arms around her and leaned her against the closet wall.

Pressing his lips firmly to hers Sandy initiated the kiss. At first it was closed-mouthed, he didn't want to move too fast. He just wanted to be with her alone for a few minutes. Kirsten at first was going to protest to the position but found she didn't want to. After a good couple hours of pointless games and chat she was happy to have a moment or two alone with him. Even if it was in the hall closet. Kirsten's hands found their way to the back of his neck, just like usual as she slowly brought development to the kiss. Pulling Sandy's head deeper to hers she slipped her tongue inside searching for his. Sandy happily accepted as he let his hands run up and down her side. As the kiss became more heated, Kirsten thought it was getting to intense, well for the hall cupboard that is. She slowed the pace ever so slightly, until she felt Sandy creep a hand up under his Berkley jumper that she wore. He immediately found the smooth skin of her stomach as he tantalisingly ran his fingers over it, moving up and up until he cupped her breast, feeling her nipples harden in his hand. He smiled through the kiss. Sandy used his other arm to pull her tighter to him as he let her feel what was happening to him.

It was right then that they heard a crash of thunder. Both becoming startled they broke apart for a moment.

"It's just thunder honey" he told her. Kristen was never one to enjoy a storm, they always made her a little apprehensive, usually though Sandy could easily take her mind off it.

Kristen nodded Lightly as she felt Sandy's lips move to her neck, finding her spots. Another crash came.

"AHHH MUMMY!" Came Sophie's petrified voice as a flash of lightening followed.

Kristen pulled back from Sandy sorting herself quickly. "Sophie" she said quietly as she did so.

Sandy grabbed the pile of blankets and the torch as they made their way quickly down the hall and back to the sitting room.

"It's ok Soph, it's just a little storm" the boys tried to console her.

"MUMMY!!!!!" she wailed through her tears.

"I'm here baby" Kirsten said strongly as Sophie turned and ran towards her. As soon as Kristen picked her up she wrapped her arms around her as if she's never let go.

"It's okay sweetie, " she spoke with a calming tone "nothing to be scared of, just a little noise from the sky sweetheart."

"It's dark and scary" Sophie still cried.

"Oh I know, but hey Mummy and Daddy would never let anything happen. It can't hurt you in here."

Sophie began to soften her grip as she rested her head on her mothers shoulder and played with here hair. It wasn't until the thunder died down that Sophie agreed to get tucked up on the couch to hear her story.

Sandy took Sophie from Kirsten and did the honours. Laying her on her back he lifted the warmest of all the blankets and wrapped it over her, making her snug. He kissed her head lightly as she smiled up at him. He gave Sophie the torch and told he that mummy and daddy would be right here in the room and if she needed them just to switch it on. Ryan and Seth sat by her side and began their story.

Sandy walked over to a quiet Kirsten. Wrapping his arms tight around her he pulled her close. Immediately her head fell into his chest as a few tears dripped down her face.

"I hate seeing her so upset." Kristen whispered.

"I know honey, me too" he kissed her head as she wrapped her own arms around his waist and nestled her head in his shoulder. "but look at her now, she giggling away with the boys."

Kirsten sighed, he was right, she was fine now. Looking up she smiled warmly through the blackness as she reached up and kissed him on the lips lightly.

"I love you" she whispered.

"Love you too" They stood quietly watching as Ryan and Seth lulled their daughter to sleep.

The four of them sat quietly talking as they waited for the last candle to burn out. Sandy and Kirsten huddled together on the on the sofa as both boys lay across the floor. Eventually as they met complete darkness they all settled with their blankets as the began to fall asleep.

Sandy waited until he was sure the boys were asleep before he traced kisses all down Kristen's neck. She on her side on front of him as they shared the couch. He had is arms draped over her stomach which actually began to rub her tummy. When he got only a small reaction from her he nibbled lightly on her ear until finally she turned around. If it was light he would see her raised eyebrows.

Sandy leaned his head down and found her lips, inviting her into a passionate kiss. His hand now on her back began to travel up under the jumper she wore as he deepened the kiss. Kirsten broke it.

"Sandy " she whispered. "we can't have sex here, now"

Sandy knew in his head that they couldn't have sex, I mean of course they couldn't, they had their three kids in that room with them. But it didn't mean he was gonna stop completely.

"I know," he kissed her nose lightly. "I'm still worn out from the bath anyways" he tried not to laugh.

"I'm serious"

"so am I" it was really hard to keep their whispers at the lowest tempo possible. "I don't want to have sex right now, I just want to kiss you" he whispered in a way that she could still detect the innocence of his tone.

How could she resist. Kristen closed her eyes as she pulled his head towards hers. Their lips met slowly at first but soon their kisses became rushed and needy. Sandy ran his hand up and down her back sneakily undoing her bra clasp. She didn't notice, or if she did she didn't care. As the kiss became more heated Sandy manoeuvred them so that he lay on top of her, groin to groin, and chest to chest. She could feel the stirrings as she kissed him, and she knew she should stop. But she couldn't. Sandy pulled the cover they shared up above their heads so they were completely covered from head to toe. Kirsten ran her hands up his back as his found her breasts. Using all their might not to make a sound they felt at ease with the situation. That was until they were emerged into light.

"Power's on" Seth said as he lifted the blanket from what he thought were two sleeping figures, He couldn't have been more long.

Sandy's hand shot out of Kristen's top as their lips parted from each others. Both just looked guiltily shocked as they looked up at their son. Their hair messed all over the place and both of them slightly breathless.

Seth's face was a picture.

-

**Hey!! Okay so this was wayyy longer than intended and I should have finished hours ago and started my studying hehe but I needed to find a place to end it. So I hope it's ok. I would make it better but have a test tomorrow and have to go study NOW!!!! Ha! **

**But still I hope you enjoyed. Please give me reviews and let me know what you think hehe. Maybe make me feel better If fail my test now lol. **

**Much love! x**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for all your reviews. Okay this is what I was doing while I should have been studying so I hope its worth it.**

**This is for Patty, the basis of this chap was her idea. X**

**This is pretty much a whole chapter of smutt lol don't say I didn't warn you!**

**-**

Sandy's breathing was harsh as he turned in his sleep. His eyes fluttering open and his body in control of its self. He sat up when he awoke properly looking down at himself, the intensity of his dream has taken its toll. He was hard, very hard. Calming down his breathing slightly he tried to think of things that would have the opposite effect, however this proved difficult when he caught sight of Kirsten lying next to him.

Kirsten stirred slightly in her sleep as she felt a warm wetness on her neck. Sandy placed a hand on her stomach as he rubbed it gently, his mouth sucking lightly on the important party of her neck. Kirsten tried not to moan especially when his hand began to wander under her top, gradually creeping upwards and massaging as it went.

"Sandy…wha…what are you…"

"I had a dream about you" he whispered as his hand found her breast.

Kirsten's eyes shot open when his hand found her breast, his thumb slowly teasing her nipple to hardness. He moved closer to her placing spare kisses on her jaw line. She turned her head to speak but he prevented her when his mouth covered hers. Licking over her top lip he begged for entrance, she granted it. Their tongues explored each other's as they each moaned. Kirsten was losing herself until Sandy pressed his groin against her leg, her senses returned immediately as she felt him really erect.

"Sandy we can't" she whispered breaking the kiss.

"Why not?" his hands and lips moving downwards on her body.

"For the same reason we couldn't yesterday or the day before."

"Oh come on, it will still work. It's only your period."

"No."

"Why?"

"It's too messy Sandy." she said sternly as she pushed him off her.

She tried not to giggled when his groin made a rather visible bump in the covers.

"I'm sorry honey." She stroked his hair, "just hang in there a couple more days."

Sandy sighed, he was so hot and turned on that he wanted to cry in frustration. He looked down at himself again, how was he going to get rid of that without Kirsten?

"Why don't you go take a shower" she suggested as if reading his thoughts, "a cold one."

Sandy reluctantly got out of bed and headed for the bathroom, kicking off his boxers as he went. Sighing as he climbed into the spacious shower he flicked the knob. Closing his eyes he stood there under the cold flow, images of Kirsten still in his head. He glanced down, this wasn't working. He turned the dial colder, nothing, colder, still turned on, colder yet. It was a pointless cause.

Kirsten lay in bed wandering what was taking him so long. It had been at least fifteen, almost twenty minutes since she had watched him walk away. Removing his boxers :an endearing sight to her eyes. She felt bad, normally she would have been more than eager to participate in what he wanted , but during that time of the month it was so massy she found it pointless to even try.

"What's taking him so long?" she whispered to herself as she climbed out of bed. She didn't want to go to sleep until he joined her back in bed.

Sandy didn't notice Kirsten when she silently pushed open the bathroom door to find a sight she did not expect. He stood, back facing the door, breathing heavy, his hands moving rhythmically over himself. Something Kirsten had never really seen him do before. surprisingly to her, it was a bit of a turn on.

"I thought you were going to have a cold shower."

Sandy clenched his eyes shut and she stopped his movements as he cringed at the sound of her voice. Embarrassed her turned to face her.

"It didn't work." he admitted noticing the slightly amused grin on her face.

"So now you are…" she raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"Trying to get rid of it" he said frustrated.

Kirsten struggled to suppress a giggle as she looked him up and down.

"It's not funny." he moaned at her.

Kirsten took a step closer to him "it kinda is" she smiled as she took another step. "Want some help?" she whispered as she stood directly on front of him.

Sandy gulped but before he could even answer he felt her warm hand wrap itself around him. Sandy closed his eyes as her hand slipped up and down covering every millimetre of his length, occasionally she ran her thumb over the tip slowly, desperate to give him the release he obviously needed. His breathing increased shorter and sharper breaths as she looked up at his face, eyes closed, frowning and mouth slightly open. He needed this.

"How are you so good at that?" he moaned noticing the sever difference between the feel of her hands and his own.

"Plenty practise" she said softly as she placed a kiss on his chest.

Sandy seized the opportunity, bending his head to capture her lips. Kirsten allowed the kiss, secretly wanting it having found herself slightly aroused from the whole situation. Their tongues met sloppily as Sandy failed to keep control. As Kirsten's free hand wrapped around his balls massaging them he desperately kissed her neck and shoulder as he cried out his release, his voice forming her name. Sandy's head dropped onto her shoulder and she wrapped her arms around his neck, embracing in a hug.

"Thank you baby" he whispered placing another light kiss on her skin.

"Your welcome" she whispered as she hugged him, running her fingers through the hair on the back of his neck."

Sandy closed his eyes enjoying it as he breathed in her scent. Images began flowing through his mind once again. He tried to think about anything else, anything apart from his wife.

Kirsten sighed enjoying the hug and glad that she could help Sandy with his particular problem. She closed her eyes and gripped him tighter.

Sandy fought desperately against the thoughts roaming his head as he felt his groin begin to stir. Why did he have to have erotic thoughts and dreams about her tonight? Any other time of the month they would be welcomed! But not now!

Kirsten's eyes flew open as she felt a new hardness against her. It couldn't be? Surely not? She broke the hug and took a step back going down to where, once again, he was visibly aroused.

"Again?" she asked him shocked taking in his worried features.

"I'm sorry" he whined clearly, one again frustrated.

"Sandy this is ridiculous honey. What are you? In heat?" she asked in disbelief.

Sandy closed his eyes and inhaled a long deep breath before looking back at her stunned expression.

"This is your fault you know" he complained.

"How did you work that one out!?" she asked slightly annoyed.

"Because if you weren't so damn hot I wouldn't keep having sexy images and erotic dreams about you!" he raised his voice out of pure frustration.

Kirsten moved to him in one hurried movement as she pressed her lips to his. Their tongues roamed each other's mouths brushing together causing heated friction as they moaned audibly for each other.

"Kirsten" Sandy broke the kiss, "baby, if you're not going to give me what I want so badly then you need to leave the room now and let me try to control this." he said breathlessly.

"well, what is it that you want so bad?" she grinned teasingly as her arms clasped together behind his neck.

"I want you" he said simply looking her directly in the eyes.

Kirsten reached up placing a few quick kisses on his lips.

"You can have me, on one condition." she offered.

"Anything"

"we do this in the shower, so that it's a lot less messy"

Sandy just nodded slightly at her before his body crashed into hers, His bulging groin causing feeling to tear through her body. Sandy's hands quickly removing her top and pyjama bottoms. Sandy pulled her against his chest moaning as her hardened points pressed against him. His lips met her neck as he let his hands slip downwards to tease her. Kirsten gasped as she felt his fingers lightly grazing over the lace of her panties. He was quite quickly getting her into a state that matched his own.

"Wait" Kirsten said making a disappointed Sandy move from her.

"What?"

"Go in to the shower, face the wall and wait for me." she ordered.

"Why?"

"Sandy, if you want me to give you what you want, then just do it."

About to object her stopped himself, only nodding when he read her seriousness.

Kirsten waited for the Sandy to enter the shower and turn his back to her before removing her sanitary wear. Something that no husband should ever see their wife do, in fact, something no person should see a woman do.

Sandy stood in the shower as patiently as he could before he felt her small hands run up his back. When he turned around he was met with the same image he had seen many times in his head that night, except a thousand times better for it being the real thing. Kirsten's hands lined the muscles of his chest as he enjoyed her touch. Sandy however didn't need to be turned on anymore, he simply had to get Kirsten as far gone as he was. Moving her closer to him he pressed his lips to hers until they moved in perfect motion with each other. Their tongues colliding and their tastes combining. Kirsten moaned lightly as Sandy's hands moved over her skin teasing, rubbing, massaging, causing sensations rippling through her body. His kisses moved to her neck as he turned them to pin her against the wall. Kirsten moaned loudly as he moved his hand to part her legs before heading for her folds.

"Sandy…" she tried to protest.

"I don't care baby." he mumbled into her neck.

Her fingers found her entrance as he teased her some more before two of them disappeared into her. Kirsten let out a cry as her breathing started to match the pace of Sandy's. Eventually she couldn't take any more.

"Now Sandy" she breathed.

Sandy relieved removed his hand as he lifted her up allowing her legs to wrap around his waist. He plunged straight into her without a second thought, increasing his pace once she adjusted to the feel of him inside her. Kirsten moaned for almost every thrust he made, mostly because she wanted to and because she knew Sandy loved to feel like he was pleasing her to huge extents. As her trusted into her it was really hard for him to hold on but he managed, relieved when Kirsten clamped around him shortly before yelling his name for all to hear. As her head fell to Sandy's should she kissed his neck telling him that it was alright him to come. So he did. Shouting her name with the release he had craved all night he took his high anything but gracefully. He almost lost control of his legs with the impact.

Sandy placed her back on the floor as they embraced in a hug trying to recover. Sandy pulled away to look at Kirsten, his gratefulness evident to her through his eyes. She smiled up at him as she stroked the beast of sweat off his head. He leaned forward trying to catch her lips with his but she dodged him.

"If I kiss you, are we gonna be having these problems again?" she tried not to giggle as she spoke.

Sandy shook his head, "no baby, you helped me take care of that."

Kirsten nodded "okay"

"Okay?"

"Okay" and their lips joined together. Sandy's hands stroked her face as he conveyed all the passion and love he possessed to her.

Kirsten enjoyed the kiss, like really enjoyed it and was secretly glad that Sandy had had his wee problem. Their tongues met for the millionth time that night as they kept it calm and loving. Kirsten eventually pulled away feeling aware that she was naked there and feeling cold not to mention the fact she could start bleeding.

"Do you think we can go to bed now and sleep with you managing to have only normal dreams?" she half joked.

Sandy just chuckled "only one way to find out."

They got out of the shower and dressed and before long were wrapped up in each others arms in their warm bet. Sandy lying behind Kirsten spooning her with his arms across her stomach.

"I love you" he whispered as he leaned over and pressed his lips gently on her cheek.

"I love you more" came her tired whisper.

"Not possible" he muffled before they both fell into a deep slumber and made it successfully through the rest of the night.

-

**Okay I know it's shorter than usual but I hope you enjoyed and didn't think it was too smutty. **

**Reviews would be much appreciated if you don't mind leaving one. X**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey! Okay here is a wee Christmas chapter as requested by Patty. I really hope you enjoy! And thanks to all who reviewed for me with my last chapter. X**

**-**

Sandy and Kirsten swayed rhythmically from side to side as they danced along to the sweet melody of the music. Sandy held his wife in a tight, almost protective grip as he stared into her big blue eyes.

It was Sandy's annual 23rd of December office party, on campus to which he had to attend. All the professors and their partners, if they had one, would gather together for a meal and a dance. At this point in the night they had finished eating and the real dancing had begun. Sandy, however, had lost all enjoyment in the evening due to a few ignorant comments during the meal. Most of them were directed at Kirsten and based around the fact she didn't work, she was from Newport or had been to rehab. Issues that they seemed to focus on every year since their discovery of these facts. Of course most of them were single men who were simply jealous of Sandy and what he had. Kirsten, like always had taken it politely not making an issue of it and begging Sandy with pleading looks to let it slip.

Now they were dancing. Stepping in motion together as they embraced. Kirsten rested her head on her husband's shoulder feeling his heartbeat from where her hand was clasped in his on his chest. Sandy's other hand lat low on her back as his fingers rubbed gently in synch. He couldn't get over how good she always felt while in his arms. Sandy glanced around the room looking as different pairs of eyes looked at them. Most of them, no doubt, were men staring, obviously because of Kirsten but still, these were his co-workers, staring in awe at his wife, if they had the slightest respect they would at least try to be discreet about it.

"Why do they have to stare?" Sandy whispered breaking Kirsten from her daze.

Slowly Kirsten lifted her head from its position and opened her eyes, glancing around she saw what Sandy meant. Even though there were a large number of couples dancing, they seemed to have the greater audience. Kirsten pulled her hand from his as they both then ran over his chest and upwards eventually clasping together behind his neck.

"Ignore them honey, pretend they're not here." She whispered as she offered a weak smile.

"And how do I do that?" he asked gently.

"Umm, just focus on me, us. This romantic moment. Pretend we are alone and switch your mind off of everything else." Kirsten ran her hands through the hair on the back of his neck, soothing him as her voice spoke calmly.

Sandy nodded his head slightly and placed her in his full attention. Forgetting all around him they stayed in that position staring deeply in each other's lustful eyes.

"I love you baby" he whispered after a moment.

"I love you too Sandy."

Sandy's lips curled into a smile as he heard her speak his three favourite words in their shared vocabulary. His hand moved off her hip travelling up over her side until he gently ran his thumb over her cheek and jaw line. Kirsten knew what was coming but didn't stop it. Sandy leaned forward using his hand to carefully move her face to meet his. He stopped with a bare millimetre between them, noses touching and breath mixing, one more caress from his thumb and their lips crashed together.

Their lips brushed against each other's barely making any contact at all, Sandy watched as Kirsten's eyes fell closed. This time their lips met in a full grip with each others. Sandy's hand fell back to her hip as she leaned into him more, increasing the body contact space. Kirsten's hand behind Sandy's neck kept him in his position as she felt him initiate the kiss to become deeper. Kirsten grinned through the kiss slightly as she felt Sandy's lips part and his tongue begin to graze her lip. He was just begging for entrance. Kirsten let Sandy continue for a moment before she too separated her own lips welcoming his tongue as it met hers. His warm sweet taste was a treat no doubt as she struggled to contain her moans. Sandy became more lost in the kiss as he pressed his tongue harder to hers, the pressure of his body against hers became much more as he tightened his grasp. With their mouth now performing in perfected motion Sandy's hand began to wander. Teasingly he slipped it up her side being sure to massage any uncovered skin. It wasn't until his hand lay too close to the base of her breast that Kirsten returned to her senses and stopped him.

"Sandy..." she spoke slightly breathlessly and never broke eyes contact, "When I said pretend these people aren't here, I didn't mean pretend _that _much!" she tried not to giggle at their display of affection.

"Well at least we gave them something good to look at" he laughed with her before placing a single light kiss on her forehead, at which Kirsten smiled appreciatively.

"I wish it was just us and we didn't have to pretend..." she spoke in a hushed tone.

"Well we could make it just us" Sandy offered sweetly.

"How? We can't leave until the announcements have been made" she whispered back sadly.

"No...But we could hide and be back in time for the announcements."

"Uh huh"

"I'm serious baby, come with me." He spoke slightly excitedly as he linked his fingers through Kirsten's and escorted her from the dance floor.

Sandy led his wife out of the big hall and into a corridor.

"This is your private place" she asked jokingly.

"Wait" he whispered as he leaned over and pressed the button for the lift.

When the big metal doors slid open Sandy was disappointed to see a rather short and stout man standing before them. Slowly Sandy entered the lift followed by Kirsten who stood on front of in the middle of the small space. Tapping his foot eagerly Sandy watched the buttons change as he waited for the "ping" sound that would bring the lift to a halt and an end to the stout man's company. Eventually it came.

As soon as the man left the elevator Sandy reached over and pressed the button for the floor his office was on. Kirsten smiled warmly as she felt her husband's arms wrap around her waist and his nose next to her ear. Kirsten's hands traced their way down Sandy's arms before her fingers laced through his, as she felt his moist lips on her bare shoulder. Kirsten breathed light moans as Sandy kissed all over her neck and shoulder, sucking lightly at each spot and never lingering on one area for too long. Another "ping" broke them apart as Sandy took her hand and led her along a dark corridor and into a small room.

The room, Sandy's office, was dimly lit by outside lamps shining through the window. He closed the door behind him but as he reached for the light Kirsten's seductive voice stopped him.

"Leave it off" she said in a low tone.

Sandy obliged as he turned away from it and swaggered confidently towards her. Kirsten didn't give him the time to say anything or even reach her properly before she had grabbed him and began their kiss. As they truly were alone now Kirsten didn't mind when Sandy's hand began to roam her body and she moaned happily, knowing it was exactly what he wanted to hear. Their tongues meshed heavily together as they fully tasted each other and making their breathing ragged. Kirsten's hands got thoroughly lost in Sandy's hair as she urged his to keep tight and close against her. Sandy soon found himself tie-less and almost shirt-less as Kirsten's hands desperately fought with the delicate buttons on his shirt. He allowed her to strip his top half completely before his fingers skilfully slipped open the only thing holding her dress to her body. It didn't take long for Sandy's hands to find her breasts when her dress fell discarded on the floor. Rubbing her nipples hard through her lacy bra was a massive turn on for Sandy, the feel of them coming to life under is finger was invigorating. Showing her the effect she had on him Sandy pulled Kirsten as close as humanly possible being sure to press his erected state against her already wet groin.

Kirsten moaned loudly as she felt him against her. Desperate to be closer to his Kirsten stopped her lips from playing with his as she began to place wet, open mouthed kisses all over his chest while her hands fought desperately with his belt buckle. Sandy groaned deeply as Kirsten's tongue drew on his chest where she kissed, he felt his trousers be pushed off freeing his arousal. As she stood back up tall beside him Sandy took Kirsten's lips in his once again, he removed her bra from her longing to feel her hardened points against his chest, it always drew him closer to the edge. Kirsten sneaked a hand between them so she could take him in her hand through his boxers. She rubbed her hand up and down his area allowing the friction from the boxers to help her pleasure him. The intensity of this act on him was immense meaning Sandy had to stop her when she successfully brought him to the point of releasing.

Sandy moved Kirsten's hand away as he tried to clear his vision and regain his breath. It was his turn. Sandy's lips fell to Kirsten's neck in all the right places, kissing her in a manner so passionate that her knees went wobbly. Sandy's hand began its expected journey downwards until lightly his finger crazed her through her panties. He was merely testing, wanting to see how wet she was for him already. When satisfied with his discover he withdrew his hand and placed it beneath her ass lifting her into the air. Kirsten squealed slightly at the shock before to Sandy's delight parting her legs widely and wrapping them around him. With them both still in their underwear it was obvious he couldn't enter her yet, but he didn't want to, well not yet anyways.

Sandy embarked on a mission which would drive them both to distraction and going crazy out of their minds. Kirsten's lips fell to catch his as she waited for him to make a move and explain his actions. Sandy carried her over to pin her up against a wall, shocking her slightly with the coolness on her bare back. He pressed hard against her listening for the moan that implied his groin was in a good spot against hers before he began to gyrate against her. Sandy rubbed himself fast against her causing them both to make sounds they had never formed before, it felt sensational.

"Sandy...ah...stop...hmmm...I'm (gasp) too close." She begged as her lips left his to catch a breath.

Giving one more swift motion before stopping Sandy placed her back on the ground and helped her to remove her panties before removing his own underwear. Their sweaty bodies met once again in a hurry, this time to complete the job. Kirsten bent her legs pulling Sandy to the floor with her before she pinned him on his back and climbed on top, straddling him. Giving his chest a couple more kisses Kirsten moved her hips down to where they were needed most before plunging straight down and making him enter her. Both Sandy and Kirsten let out a cry as they adjusted to the feeling, then she began to ride him. His hands lay on her hips, helping her rocking and assisting her control. He lifted his hips to meet every thrust penetrating deeper as he did. It didn't take long before Kirsten shared her orgasm screaming Sandy's name and causing him to reach the same euphoria.

Kirsten collapsed on to him as they lay silent and breathless trying to recover.

A few minutes later and Sandy stood staring at her from the other side of the lift, smiling at the incredible experience they had just shared. She had rosy cheeks and contentment about her, Sandy loved to think about how he achieved that. He always found her most beautiful after making love but he didn't know why. Maybe it was the companionship that he felt with her at that point or the thought of the pleasure he could bring her...he didn't know, but he liked it.

He took the three steps that were needed to cross the lift to where she was before he turned her to face him. She was smiling the smile that would melt his heart forever.

"Baby, can I have one more kiss before we have to go back out into that party?"

"You don't even have to ask."

Sandy smiled as he bent down to capture her lips, in a passionate and breathtaking kiss.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone! Well I'm back and hopefully like i was before lol. The nightmare that i was living is finally over (thank god!) so here is an update and sorry it took a while.**

**I really hope you like it. **

**This is for my other half, hehe you know who you are, love you hon. **

**-**

Kirsten turned herself over in bed with a heavy sigh, today was the day, the very first day where her baby would go to school, the first day she would mingle properly with other kids her age and the first day she would go so long on her own without her parents. Kirsten was nervous. 

"She'll be fine." A deep voice came from the other side of the bed. 

Sandy too was a little nervous but mostly excited. He knew by Kirsten's sigh that she was thinking about it and he was going to offer whatever comfort he could. Shuffling himself closer Sandy wrapped his strong arm around his wife's warm body as he kissed her head and held her tight. He felt Kirsten allow her head to become comfortable on his chest as her fingers drew some lazy circles.

"I'll miss her." Kirsten whispered. Of course she was used to spending her days with Sophie and now she wouldn't have anyone. "I'll be lonely during the day."

"You could always get a part time job." Sandy offered softly.

"Hmm, maybe." She peered up to look at his warm smile. 

"Hey it could be worse we could be putting her to school in Newport." He lightened the mood.

"Hmm that's true." Kirsten giggled slightly before turning slightly sad again. "She's just, growing up so fast."

"I know baby." Again Sandy placed a light kiss on her head, "but she is growing into a beautiful and intelligent little girl."

"I'M GOING TO SCHOOL!" Came an ecstatic shout and a fast-running Sophie.

"And loud" Sandy added to his previous sentence before him and Kirsten sat up both giggling. 

"Morning baby." Kirsten giggles as her daughter found her way between Sandy and Kirsten creating a much unwanted gap between the couple.

"Morning mummy, morning daddy." Sophie beamed.

Kirsten could only stroke her hair and smile at her. When it came to Sophie she wasn't afraid of anything new, she would try anything and usually, like just now, she would get excited about it. Kirsten's mind wondered back to when Seth had his first day at school, he had refused to go and then moaned the entire car journey. When they had arrived at the school however he just got out and walked in casually after the promise of a new comic book afterwards, though it was evident he really didn't want to be there. 

Kirsten glanced over to see Sandy's reassuring smile as his hand reached for her back and stroked her soft skin that was exposed by her camisole top. She could only offer a smile in return.

"Come on then mummy, "Sophie said as she tugged at Kirsten's arm "I have to get dressed."

Sandy and Kirsten could only giggle as Sophie leaped out the bed and headed for the door. Kirsten readied herself to follow her. 

"Why don't you get her breakfast ready and I'll get her dressed."

Sandy just nodded as he prevented her from climbing off the bed completely. "Stop worrying" he whispered lightly before placing a sweet kiss on her lips and then climbing out of the bed himself. 

When Sophie and Kirsten walked to the kitchen, Sophie's hand in Kirsten's, their faces lit up as Sandy announced pancakes for breakfast.

"Well it's a special day, so that calls for a special breakfast."

Sophie's smile beamed, she was so excited to go and meet other kids and begin to learn about different things. She knew she was going to like it.

They left Sophie sitting on the couch while they headed to their room to get dressed, Kirsten put on her jeans and a comfort top that currently smelled like Sandy from where his aftershave had once spilled on it. She liked to wear this top when she was worried or needed to feel reassured. Sandy dressed in a pair of jeans also and a casual shirt.

"Honey, are you allowed to wear that to work?" Kirsten asked shocked when she saw his chosen attire.

"I'm not going to work."

Kirsten looked at him slightly confused. It was Monday why wasn't he going to work.

"I took the day off." He spoke as if he could read her mind. "I'm not missing the first time Sophie goes into school, it's an important milestone in her life and I want to be there. Plus..." He began to saunter over the window where Kirsten stood as he placed his hands lightly on her hips. "I thought I could then spend the rest of the day with you."

"Oh did you now?" she smiled as her hands clasped behind his neck and she leaned in for a short kiss.

"Yeah I did, because we will truly be alone." He wiggled his eyebrows before leaning into her giggling lips and covering them with his own.

Kirsten gladly accepted the kiss, he was so sweet and so undeniable, how could she resist? Opening her mouth slightly she allowed his tongue in to meet hers in soft gently brushes. He felt Kirsten's arms tighten as she held him securely close as she enjoyed his taste.

"MUMMY!" Sophie's panicked voice, again, interrupted them. "I can't find my bag."

Kirsten pulled away from Sandy quickly especially when she noticed her daughter close to tears.

"What bag baby?" She asked as she scooped Sophie up in her arms.

"School bag." Sophie replied as she ran her hand through her mother's hair.

"It's in the Kitchen, I put it there earlier." Kirsten told her.

"Phew!" Sophie dramatically ran the back of her hand over her forehead. "Close one." 

Her parents couldn't help but laugh. 

"Is it time to go yet?" 

"Yeah, go get your bag and me and mummy will be down in a minute."

Sophie nodded enthusiastically before disappearing out the door and down the stairs.

"I'll drive." Sandy offered as he wrapped his arm round Kirsten's shoulders and began to guide her down the stairs. She gladly leaned against him. 

-

"I'm going to school, I'm going to school" Sophie repeatedly sang as she sat on her seat in the back of the car as she gazed out of the window. "Sophie's finally a big girl!"

Sandy crept his hand over to Kirsten's lap as he laced his fingers from his free hand with hers as he squeezed her hand reassuringly, noticing how tense she was. Kirsten in appreciatively smiled over at him. He kept his hand locked with hers as he soothingly ran his thumb over the back of it for the remainder of the car journey, which for Sandy and Kirsten seemed like forever.

Once out of the car Kirsten immediately seized Sophie's hand preventing her from running into the school in excitement. The three of them walked up the small path, Sophie's hand in Kirsten's and Kirsten's hand in Sandy's. All around were screaming kids and crying parents. It was such special in life, the first day of school, an emotional one for proud mums and dads and an excitingly terrifying one for the newcomers. When they reached the gate they stopped walking as both parents turned to face their daughter.

Sophie stood there smiling up at her parents, showing them that she was really truly happy to be going to school.

"I'm a big girl now." Sophie said.

"Yes you are." Sandy giggled as he watched Kirsten crouch down to Sophie's height level.

"Now you have a good day baby." She muttered as Sophie placed herself in her mother's arms for a hug.

"I will." She tried to reassure her mum. When pulling back Sophie could see slight tears in her mother's eyes. "Don't cry mummy." She began as she stroked Kirsten's long blonde hair, "I am going to have lots of fun."

Kirsten just kissed her daughter's cheek and whispered "I know." 

"Bye daddy."

"Bye sweetheart. Go make lots of new friends, and we will be right here waiting for you at the end of the day. Okay."

"Okay" Sophie quickly hugged Sandy before heading away from her parents and into the new world of school.

"OH my baby girl." Kirsten sighed as a small tear trickled down her soft cheek as she saw Sophie start to talk to another wee girl.

Sandy moved to stand directly behind his wife as he placed a light kiss on the side of her head and wrapped his arms firmly around her waist. Resting his chin on her shoulder.

"You're thinking about Seth's first day of school." He said it more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah," she sighed "how'd you know?"

"I know you" he kissed her shoulder quickly as his hands rubbed her stomach through her top.

"It broke my heart when he came home and then cried the entire journey to school the next day."

"I know baby, but Sophie's different, and Berkley is different, I mean look she's making friends already."

He felt Kirsten nod her head slightly as they saw Sophie turn around and give them a wave before she disappeared through the school's front door.

"Come on." Sandy took her hand in his once they finished waving. "Let's go home."

He led her to the car as she rested her head on his shoulder. Sighing and glancing at the school once more she climbed in the door which Sandy held open for her muttering a light "thanks."

"You wanna go straight home?" Sandy asked as he pulled out from the parking space. "We have the whole day."

"Yeah I think so." Kirsten nodded with a light smile.

"Okay sweetie."

The car journey was relatively silent with Kirsten gazing out of the window contented and Sandy concentrating on the road. Her hand rested on his leg as she absent minded drew designs on his jeans with her fingers. Her touch being enough communication between them. As they pulled into the drive Sandy stopped the car before jumping out and running around to her side to open her door for her, 

"Aww such a gentleman." She giggled.

"Well I try." He smiled back as they headed for the front door.

Sandy immediately headed for the kitchen to get himself a drink not realising that his wife hadn't followed him. As he searched the fridge for something to quench his thirst he thought about his little princess, what would she be doing now? He wondered. As it was the first day he doubted that she would be doing anything too strenuous but Sophie was an intelligent kid and Sandy quite comfortably believed that school was going to be an amazing experience for her. For Sandy school hadn't been a good experience at all, living in the Bronx he found little enjoyment in life, it wasn't until he left home and moved to Berkley that he unleashed his true personality and enjoyed the best years of his life. He had always vowed to do his best for his own kids and not neglect them the way he had been as a child, school was not a place children should be afraid to attend, it should be an enjoyable, and yes a little challenging, learning curve where you mingle with other children and experience the certain joys of life it brought. With Seth Sandy had felt guilty that his son hated school, although he understood the main reason being that it was Newport. As a father Sandy was not going to let his second child think of school as a chore, and he would do the best he could to make it an enjoyable experience for the second girl in his life. 

Getting slightly lost in his own thoughts it took Sandy a moment to realise the lack of his wife's presence. Setting his drink down on the counter he wandered through the house until he found her in the living room. Hovering at the door for a moment he watched as she glanced a picture of Sophie that lay on the coffee table before sorting through a box of messy toys. It took her a few moments to realise her husband was watching her.

"Usually Sophie would already have these all over the floor by now" she chuckled lightly.

"Are you sure you don't want to go out and do something, you know...take your mind off of her and cheer you up a little?" He offered as he stepped into the room and leaned against the arm of the couch.

"You know..." she began as she got up off the floor and steadily stepped towards him. "I can think of something that would cheer me up and definitely take my mind of Sophie." She continued as she now placed right on front of him and stood between his legs with her hands on his shoulders, "and it doesn't even involve going out..." she let the end of her sentence linger.

"Oh" was all Sandy managed to mutter before he felt her lips completely cover his.

Kirsten licked along his bottom lip as she begged him for entrance, once he granted her desire her tongue brushed gracefully off his as they slowly mixed tastes. Kirsten's hand ran through his hair as she got lost in him. It seemed to her like an eternity since they had last kissed like this, even if it had not been so long ago. Sandy wrapped his safe arms strongly around her waist as he pulled her close into him, causing their groins to be increasingly close from her position between his parted legs. Kirsten's moan into his mouth was like sweet music to his ears, a noise he could listen to forever. Their kiss became more sloppy and desperate as their mouths parted momentarily before crashing together once again. Their lips dancing together in perfect motion with their tongues creating a most enviable friction. 

Wanting more Kirsten leaned her entire body against Sandy's deliberately causing him to fall backwards leaving him flat on the couch with her on top of him and still between his now, less parted legs. Kristen broke their kiss to look mischievously down at her husband who had risen an inquiring eyebrow. She could only giggle. Sandy smiled back at her, thinking of how he loved her so much. His hand gently caressed her cheek before he ran his thumb teasingly slowly over her lip until she kissed it lightly.

"I love you baby." He whispered looking deep into her sapphire blue eyes.

Kirsten leaned down to kiss him lightly on the lips before replying "I love you too Sandy."

Her lips found their way to his neck as she tugged at his t-shirt to give her more access to his skin. With years of practise Kirsten no longer had to think about which spots to hit, it came so naturally to her. Lightly sucking on his skin Kirsten allowed Sandy enough pleasure to make him groan audibly as his hands roamed her back slipping under her top and massaging her soft skin. 

When she stopped kissing him Kirsten shifted her position so that she was now straddling Sandy, across his waist as she started to unbutton his shirt. Sandy just stared into her eyes that were fixed on his as her fingers delicately brushed over his chest as she worked on his shirt. It didn't take her expert fingers too long before they were pulling the shirt over his shoulders and ridding him of it completely. Kirsten bent forwards and placed a few light kisses on his chest making sure they were wet and tantalising enough to turn him on further. There was no doubt that she could already feel a slight bulging from him underneath her. Kirsten placed a long lingering kiss on Sandy's lips before pulling away and sitting back upright still straddling him. Grinning sexily at him as she lowered her eyes Kirsten's hands travelled to the bottom of her top as she slowly and teasingly pulled it up and over her head revealing her partially see-through light blue bra. 

Sandy's lips curled into an excited smile as he witnessed his wife slowly draw her top up her beautiful body and over her head flicking her hair back into position before throwing the garment away over her shoulder. 

"Should we move this to the bedroom?" Sandy asked slightly breathlessly.

"Why?" Kirsten smiled happily, "for the first time, nobody is around to see us."

It didn't take Sandy long to react to her answer as he sat upright under her and immediately pressed his lips to her chest. Licking and sucking the skin above her bra as his hands caressed her back gradually climbing to her bra strap. Kirsten let out a sigh of relief as she felt the garment around her chest loosen as Sandy pulled his face out of her chest and slowly, pulled the straps of her arms, never straying his eyes from her hardened points that lay before him. He watched his wife's chest rise and fall as she breathed heavily making him 

feel more lust towards her. He moved in again as the bra fell to the floor and his lips encircled her right nipple. Kirsten moaned loudly as she lost her fingers in Sandy's messy hair. The sensation of Sandy nipping away at her breasts always drove her crazy. Kirsten could feel herself becoming wet through her underwear which was only made more apparent by the increase in size Sandy's recent activity was having on him. 

Kirsten gently began to rock slightly on top of her husband, already really hot for him that she wanted to feel more. The friction between their jeans was electrifying and definitely arousing as it made even Sandy moan audibly. Pulling his head from her chest Sandy looked up at his wife's flushed face as he faintly smiled before locking lips with her. His hands fell lower as his fingers decided to fight with the button and zip of her jeans. Kirsten tangled her tongue around Sandy's as she marvelled in the fact that he was moving on to removing her remaining clothing. Sandy couldn't pull her jeans down from his position and he was too happy kissing her for just now. Sneaking his hands round he slipped them down to her ass feeling the lacy material that lay beneath her jeans but over her skin. He squeezed gently as her ass before running his hand right up her back again. Sensing his difficulty Kirsten decided to break their kiss as she leaned further away from him and lifted her body up off of his using her knees. His hands pulled at her denim until it came as low down as it would with him beneath her. Still not satisfied Sandy playfully grabbed his wife and flipped them over to opposite positions. 

Kirsten tried not to squeal in surprise as Sandy flipped them over so he now sat on top of her. Tracing his fingers casually down the skin on her legs that was already exposed he once again met the material of her troublesome jeans but this time able to pull them all the way down her legs, however he did have to stand up in the process. Kirsten allowed him to remove her jeans before sitting up on front of him before he could rejoin her on the couch. With her head at the perfect height she undid his belt quickly and released his aroused manhood when she tugged both his jeans and boxers down until they successfully fell around his angles. The sight on front of her was so enticing. She felt herself get wetter in her anticipation, if that was even possible. Sandy breathed in a long breath as he waited for his wife's next move. He didn't think he had even found himself in this position before, completely naked, in the living room, standing on front of Kirsten and one hundred percent aroused.

Kirsten glanced up sneakily as she took him in her hand and began to massage his length being sure to go slow and running her finger over his tip every now and then. Sandy gasped and breathed harshly to every stroke. It was when he felt her warm breath being blown on 

to him that he knew this was going to feel amazing. The next think he knew was Kirsten's moist lips surrounding his centre as she began to suck and blow, varying her pace and using her tongue for assistance. Sandy began to lose control quickly as the wonders his wife was causing conjured up more pleasure in him that ever before. When he knew he was close he gasped as his hands found themselves tangled in her blonde locks. A well known sign to Kirsten that she should stop. But she didn't. Well at least not until Sandy physically pulled her head away from him, gasping as the air met his tip once again.

"I wanna come with you." He whispered breathless as he saw her sad eyes looking up in question.

"You will." She whispered back.

Sandy knew what she meant but to his surprise her mouth didn't cover him again, instead her small hand curled around him and began at a slow pace gradually increasing as it grinded along him. Kirsten looked up in excitement as she watched him squirm on front of her. So turned on...because of her. She loved that she could make him feel like this. It was one of the things she was most proud of, not that she ever told anyone that. Finally Sandy moaned out her name as he came hard, immediately falling limp in her hand. The smile that crossed her satisfied lips was one of complete achievement. For a moment he leaned forward against her, her hand running up the lower part of his back until he reregulated his breathing. When he did he stepped out of the garments that were still tied around his ankles before kneeling down on front of his bride. His lips pressed against hers hard for a moment, almost as if he was thinking her for what she had just done. Through the kiss however he forced her backwards until she lay out on the couch again.

"Now my dear, I believe it's your turn." Sandy said with a slight grin as he looked over her perfect body which was only clad in her panties.

Kirsten tried not to smile too much at the excitement. Her body began to tingle as his lips met hers again as he leaned over her and his hand began its decent. Moaning lightly as his fingers grazed over her still hardened nipples before travelling over her smooth stomach, hitting all the points that made her weak at the knees. He finally heard the moan he was seeking from her when his finger met her dampness. He soon removed her panties before kissing his way back up her legs. To his delight Kirsten automatically parted her legs giving 

him perfect access to that that which he sought. He placed a few open kisses on her thighs before going straight to her core. He placed a few light tingling kisses on her clit before blowing over her folds. The fact that it caused her to grip the sofa tightly was a good sign Sandy thought. Next his tongue came out to play and it was no secret between to what happened when he used this particular technique on her. He felt himself once again going hard just at the display before him. His tongue delved into her as he began to pleasure her in a way he loved, tasting her fully as she squirmed in ecstasy beneath him. She was losing control fast and he wanted to maximise her experience, sneaking his hands next to his face her used one to massage her thigh as he rolled the other teasingly over her clit. Kirsten's moans and gasps finally escalated into a scream of Sandy's name as she took her climax.

Breathlessly she tugged at Sandy until he moved back up her body lying on top of her. She could feel that his manhood had all ready once again reached its full capacity which only made her want him even more. Sandy sweetly wiped her hair out of her face before placing light loving kisses over her lips. As he got into a better position between her legs he looked at her asking through his eyes if she was ready. Kirsten, knowing exactly what he meant just nodded. 

"I love you." He whispered as he pecked her lips once more.

"I love you too honey." She smiled as their lips crashed together in a more passionate embrace this time.

Sandy entered her slowly wanting this to be loving a meaningful. Gradually he built up their pace. Penetrating in and out of her the best he could from their position. Kirsten moaned as she lifted her hips up and down meeting his thrusts and asking him to go deeper.

"Faster baby." She begged him but from his positioning he couldn't.

Trying to move slightly Sandy misjudged his balance and as a result rolled right off the couch pulling Kirsten with him. Luckily she just giggled as she landed on top of him. Now using the new position to her advantage she kissed him a mere few times before withdrawing him from her and plunging back onto him hearing her name in return. Kirsten rocked back and forth relatively quickly, never losing their passion as she rode him. Sandy was mesmerised 

by the image of his wife straddling and riding him. A couple more thrust and a few bucks of his hips and they simultaneously collected their orgasms, screaming each other's names in pure bliss as they fought for breath.

Kirsten, exhausted fell on top of Sandy as her head rested on his chest. Placing a few light kisses on his chest before she looked up at him.

"Did you hurt yourself when we fell?" she asked now feeling the need to be concerned.

"Baby, I was so engrossed in you i barely even noticed." He smiled.

Kirsten just rewarded him with a kiss.

"Amn't I glad I thought to take the day off of work today?" Sandy asked with a chuckle.

"No," Kirsten shook her head. "Amn't _I _glad."

-

A couple hours later they stood hand in hand outside the school, Kirsten once again nervous as she gripped her husband's hand as his thumb traced her soothingly. They heard the bell as school came out. Waiting patiently they watched the doors fly open and lots of kids come running out in their masses. Kirsten couldn't wait to see Sophie. She had missed her, despite Sandy being a distraction.

"Here she comes" Sandy said happily as he moved his arms to hang around Kirsten's shoulder.

They watched contented as Sophie walked out speaking to the same little girl she had spoken to that morning. They casually hugged each other as they went their separate ways, her parents couldn't help but laugh at her. It was then that Sophie saw them. Flying towards them with open arms she ran as fast as her wee legs would carry her. When she reached them Kirsten welcomed her by picking her up and spinning her around in a complete circle, possibly the largest hug ever shared between mother and daughter.

"Hi mummy." Sophie giggled. 

"Hi baby." Came reply as Sandy took his turn of hugging her.

"Hi Daddy" 

"Hi. So your mum and i were thinking that maybe we could go to a restaurant for tea. Your choice."

Sophie nodded her head enthusiastically. "I want pizza please." She said politely.

"Then pizza it is." Sandy answered as they all climbed in the car.

Their evening was perfect as they heard all about her day and her new best friend, Jen. Sophie even went to bed precisely when she was told to. Knowing that she would have to get up promptly for school in the morning, also school seemed to tire her out, not that Sandy and Kirsten were complaining. They would start to have most of the evening alone together. Kirsten found Sophie already pretty much asleep when she went up to tuck her in. Kissing the little girl on the head. Just as she was about to leave the room she heard a tiny voice.

"Mummy?"

"Yeah baby?" Kirsten whispered back.

"I love school."

A small smile crept along Kirsten's face as she closed the door and made her way back to where Sandy lay in bed waiting for her.

-

**Well i sincerely hope you all enjoyed that. I am hoping to be able to get back into my pattern of regular updates, especially with uni being almost finished. **

**But it may take some encouragement to get me motivated so please please please with a cherry on top leave me a review. Love to all. x**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone! Okay, so I feel like I haven't updated this fic in ages so here is the update, it's especially dedicated to Jen to thank her for putting up with me for 2 weeks. Love you honey. **

**Anyways I hope you enjoy, it's another family day out. X**

**-**

"This really isn't going to be fun Sandy" Kirsten groaned as he announced it was time to go.

"Aww baby come on, it will be."

"I hate golf."

"Yeah but mini golf is different."

"It still has golf in its name."

Sandy couldn't help but chuckle at her. Sometimes, even when she was moaning, she unintentionally just looked so adorable and cute. He couldn't help but approach her and wrap his arms around her pulling her chest close against his.

"Can't I just stay home?" she pouted.

Again he just chuckled at her and stole a kiss from her pouting lips.

"You have to come or it defeats the purpose of it being a family day out."

Kirsten knew he was right, she really really didn't want to go and play mini golf or crazy golf or whatever it was supposed to be called, but the kids were waiting on them and since they moved to Berkley and the boys went off to college family days out with all Sophie, Ryan and Seth were scarce.

"Plus its Sophie's first time playing and you don't want to miss that do you?" He placed a finger under her chin and made her look up at him as she shook her head hesitantly. "Remember Seth's first game?" Sand reminisced.

Kirsten couldn't help but look at the floor again. "No. I wasn't there."

"Exactly, and if Sophie is anything like her brother then it will definitely be a good excuse to have a laugh."

Kirsten couldn't help but giggle, "Yeah I remember you telling me Seth was a little...umm..."

"Clueless?" Sandy offered receiving a laugh in return.

"Maybe..." Kirsten ran her hands up his arms before clasping them together behind his neck like always, "I could..." she pecked at his lips trying to get him on side, "just watch."

Sandy enjoyed the next kiss she offered him before denying her "no you have to play."

"But Sandy I really can't play it. It makes me look totally stupid."

"No, it makes you look totally cute."

"Uh huh" she claimed one hundred percent sarcastically.

"Well I think so." He pulled her a little closer still so that he could feel her chest rise and fall against his with each breath she took.

Kirsten pondered for a moment fighting with her own mind, should she accept an afternoon of being laughed at and getting embarrassed for the pleasure of spending time with her family? Of course she should.

"Will you help me?" she asked quietly.

"Of course baby, whenever you need it."

She looked up at him sceptically.

"I promise." He tried to reassure her, "And I promise you will have fun."

"Okay."

"Okay?" he whispered back.

"Okay."

Their foreheads met for a second before their lips reached out for each other. Sandy opened his mouth initiating the kiss to deepen and was only too glad when she allowed him access to her mouth and tongue. They tasted each other slightly as their rough tongues smoothed each other. Kirsten was just about to moan when she felt him withdraw his lips from hers.

"We have to go." He said regretfully.

"Aww Sandy." She leaned in and tried to catch his lips in hers once again but only succeeded for a mere second.

"The kids are waiting for us honey."

"Okay, just let me get my shoes." She released her grasp on him and headed past him out of the kitchen, well she would have if he hadn't caught her arm and stopped her.

"This is to be continued later." He looked her straight in the eye as his warm tone filled the room.

Her returned smile was genuine.

-

Seth and Ryan were pushing Sophie on the swing in the park where they were going to play mini golf as they waited for their parents to arrive. She was screeching with joy and shouting "weeee" as she flew backwards and forwards with the power that the boys were exerting on her, okay mostly with the power that Ryan was giving her but Seth claimed some credit anyway.

"Where Mummy and Daddy?" Sophie asked as they decided she should now have a shot on the slide.

"I don't know Soph" Seth was the first to speak up. "Known them they probably got held up making out or something."

"Seth!" Ryan scolded.

"What?"

"Come on man, give them a break, I've said this before but at least they are happy."

Seth didn't reply instead he just laughed as his favourite sister came flying off the bottom of the tunnelled slide.

As Sandy and Kirsten walked to the park in the warm sun they shared a comfortable silence, the contact of her hand wrapped in his larger one and her fingers laced through his was enough contact between them. She knew that the kids would already be there waiting for them because the boys had phoned this morning to tell them that they would take Sophie to play for a wee while first, and also after Sandy having to convince her to go they were running late.

They walked through the gates and over a long patch of grass where couples sunbathed together and kids ran around driving their parents to distraction. It was a sight of beauty for family people such as the Cohens. Sandy couldn't help but smile over at his own blonde beauty where she walked next to him also admiring the view. When finally they reached the bark play area it was not at all difficult to spot their kids. Sophie was chasing Seth before she hit him on the back and he fell to the ground in fake horror.

"It's a worrying day when our six year old can chase after, and catch our twenty-five year old." Sandy chuckled at the sight.

"Yeah, but its Seth." Kirsten countered only making him laugh some more.

She rested her head on her husband's shoulder as they stood, with their presence still unknown, watching as Seth now chased Sophie who ran towards Ryan screaming in delight when he picked her up and flung her onto his shoulders. He however was not quick enough as Seth grabbed her and pulled her down again. Sandy and Kirsten being the proud parents 

that they were couldn't help but laugh out loud as their boys tormented their little sister by ticking her sides as she roared with laughter.

"MUMMY! DADDY!" Sophie shouted as soon as she noticed them lingering at the side of the play area, in fact she shouted it so loud that just about everyone around them turned to look as Sophie raced towards her parents.

Kirsten only dropped Sandy's hand to collect her daughter up in an exaggerated embrace as Sophie reached them and threw herself into Kirsten's arms. When Kirsten stood up to full height again she placed a light kiss on her wee girl's cheek, followed by Sandy who copied and kissed Sophie's other cheek.

"Hey angel" he whispered adoringly.

"Hi Daddy."

"Are those nasty boys tormenting you?" Kirsten giggled as Seth and Ryan reached hearing distance.

"They tickle Soph!" She exclaimed in a state of mocked horror. She really was the cutest thing going.

Kirsten and Sandy played along making fake expressions of being appalled.

"It's ok; mummy will help you get them back later."

"How?" Sophie asked excitedly.

"Shhh, it's a secret." Kirsten whispered back trying to be sneaky.

"Okay, so you wanna go play some putting?" Sandy said with a little too much enthusiasm for Kirsten's liking.

"YEAH!" Sophie shouted as she clapped her hands together and jumped from Kirsten's arms back to the ground.

"Hey Soph, I'll race you." Ryan said as he began to run slowly beside her. Seth opted for not joining in.

He had a quick catch up with the parental units, ignoring that fact that Sandy had his arm wrapped around Kirsten's shoulder and she gripped to the hand that hung there, until they reached the little hut to collect their equipment.

"Mummy, me beat Ryan!"

Kirsten smiled at her daughter as she stroked her head in congratulations. Sandy took the putters off of the man and handed them out obviously giving Sophie the tiny, light one.

"Soph want big one!" She pouted, "Soph big girl!"

Kirsten glanced at Sandy as if to say "help, I don't know what to tell her" and waited for him to jump in and save the day, well the situation.

"But sweetheart," he crouched down to her level, "the man gave that special one for you."

"Special?" Sophie questioned.



"Yeah, you see it's just for you, and there is only one like it, see the pink handle means it can only be used by a little princess like you." Sandy gritted his teeth hoping to God that she would buy his almost pathetic reasoning.

After a moment Sophie's smile was wider than ever before, "Sophie got special one, Soph is princess." She sang to herself happily.

"I knew that would work." Sandy claimed to Kirsten.

"Uh huh, good job." She replied, her voice full of wittiness and sarcasm.

They approached the first hole which looked pretty straight forward, a small hill with the circle you were aiming to get the ball into at the other side.

"Okay so the aim is to get the ball into the hole." Sandy announced.

"Very funny." Kirsten replied as if he had been directing it at her.

"What? I was talking to Sophie."

"Sure." She really couldn't help but giggle at his attempted innocence.

"Me first! Me first!" Sophie shouted as she pushed her way to the starting point.

"Are you sure Soph? Don't you want someone to show you how to do it first." Seth should have known not to question her.

"NO! Soph know how!"

They all stood back and watched as Sandy placed the ball onto the spot for beginning and jumped back just getting out the way in time as Sophie lifted her hands and swung violently at the ball. Her only success was throwing the club instead of hitting the ball.

"Jeez Soph!" Sandy began before he saw the slight watering of her eyes. "Aww baby its ok" he flicked his finger under chin raising her head like he always did with Kirsten when she was upset. "Ryan can you get Sophie's club for me please."

Ryan just nodded as he fetched the silver metal and brought it back to his sister.

"Okay," Sandy began. "Take your special club again sweetie but this time, don't swing so much and keep watching the ball and you will hit it."

Sophie looked at her father somewhat unconvinced, surely if she didn't hit it really hard then it would not reach the hole. However she did as she was told and swung less, hit the ball and managed to get it up to the other end.

"YAY!" Sandy cooed as he picked her up and swung her around, "clever girl!"

"Sophie hit the ball, Sophie hit the ball." She danced around as she sang her new song loudly.

They helped her hit it another few times until it went in the hole. Seth stepped up next to take his shot, he of course was bad a t golf but putting was different, and he had a bit of a knack for getting the ball through obstacles to where he needed them to be. Ryan took a good shot too, having played a few times before with Seth and the girls he had worked on his "nice and easy" tactic and it was much improved. Once they were finished a nervous looking Kirsten stepped up to take her turn. She stood there, edging her feet as close to the ball as she could and trying not to look at the boys. She tried to get the club sorted in her hands, she couldn't decide how to hold it, which hand is supposed to go at the top? Did she wrap her whole hand around it? Should she...oh my god why was she so nervous?

She turned her head to look at Sandy with the most pathetic face ever, giving him puppy dog eyes. Sandy could tell she was annoyed with herself, he didn't really understand why she found it so difficult but he had promised her that she would have a good time and therefore he was going to be patient and supportive.

"Sandy I don't know how I'm supposed to hold this racket thing."

"It's called a club honey." He said softly and only a little mockingly as he began to walk towards her.

Ryan gave Seth a slight look of utter confusion and disbelief.

"Hey man, your mum has been mini golfing before right?"

"Ha, Not with us." Seth tried not to laugh at his mother.

Ryan looked totally baffled, how can she not even know how to hold a putter?

"Well then let's just be supportive," he told Seth, "I'm guessing it took a lot to get her here this time."

"EW! I don't wanna think about what it took for my dad to get her here!" he claimed with such disgust.

Sandy had now placed himself behind his wife as he wrapped his arms around her and placed his hands on top of hers moving them to the positions they needed to be in.



"Okay baby, you hold it like this and then just pull back slightly." He demonstrated the movement to her, "and then swing and hit."

"Come on mummy, hurry up." An exasperated Sophie warned her mum.

Sandy stepped back again as he allowed her to take the shot on her own. It took her a few hits of the ball to get it in the hole, but nothing too drastically bad.

Then of course it was Sandy's turn, he lined himself up and putted in two, he would have got a hole in one but the ball decided to jump back out of the hole, much to Kirsten's delight. She couldn't help but find it amusing.

The kids eagerly ran on to the next hole where Sophie ecstatically took her second shot, she actually wasn't too bad for a six year old, definitely doing better than Seth did the first time he went, in fact probably better than the second time, and the third, perhaps the fourth.

Sandy held back to grab Kirsten "baby, that was good, one down and only seventeen to go."

"Seriously?"

She watched as he nodded his head in enthusiasm.

"Great, just great."

She stood back for a moment and watched as the kids took their shots, their laughter filling the air and the sound of Sophie's sweet voice celebrating every time she swung and managed to hit the ball. They were all having so much fun, even Seth. She decided to make more of an effort and even though she totally hated the game, thinking back to the shot she just took she could make it a bit more interesting for herself.



By the time they reached the tenth hole Kirsten couldn't help it, she was bored, even Sophie was genuinely beating her. She wished she was sitting in the sun somewhere, or hanging out with her husband, actually doing anything except this. She was still trying to figure out a way to make this game more entertaining for her, I mean she knew already that she had lost so there was no point in attempting to redeem herself in the golfing aspect of the day. It wasn't until she glanced over at Sandy bending down to retrieve his ball from the last game that she had an idea.

On her next turn she played dumb, the kids weren't paying attention as they were too busy looking into a little pool with Sophie and pointing out the frogs to her.

"Sandy, honey I think I need you to show me how to hold that rac...umm club again."

Sandy's glance was sceptical. "You've taken ten turns already and you need me to show you again?"

"Yup."

Sandy just giggled and approached her. Coming up behind her he again put his arms on her hips for a second before running them down her arms and lacing his fingers through hers.

"Okay put one hand here, and the other here." He said softly into her ear.

"Like this?" she grinned back almost seductively.

Kirsten didn't wait for his answer, she shovelled her hips and feet back slightly until she pressed herself right up against him and slightly bent forward. His groin was now pressed against her ass as she gently but only very slightly moved her hips from side to side, just enough to cause slight stirrings in his manhood.



"Kirsten..." he said in a warning tone but she could tell he wasn't mad. "I think you've got the hang of it now." He stepped back and let her take her shot.

Kirsten was surprised as her ball went over the hurdle and straight into the hole. Kirsten spun around on her toes in some disbelief. Sandy's face was a picture of pure surprise. She walked over to him swaying her hips and trailing her golf club.

"See you obviously have some effect on me." She grinned.

"Don't I know it." He licked his lips cheekily as his wife finally reached him.

She leaned into him looking for a kiss. Of course he granted it to her as their lips met for a brief moment until he remembered their kids who were waiting to go on to the next hole.

"Hey guys, your mum got a hole in one." He shouted to them as they all turned round looking slightly stunned, apart from Sophie who ran over and gave her mother a hug.

"Well done mummy."

"Thanks baby." Kirsten answered.

"Hey Sophie come on it's your turn." Seth shouted her over to the next starting point and held out his hand that held her golf club that he had picked up.

"HEY!" Sophie shouted at him, "That's my special golf club! For a princess, you're not allowed to use it!" She ran forward and grabbed it from his hand.

"Calm down, I wasn't going to use it."



"Uh huh." She flashed a small scowl in his direction.

"Wow baby, you sounded just like your mother there!"

Sandy's comment only earned him a slap on the arms before they went on to finish their game.

-

"Well Kirsten came last." Ryan said rather too loudly for her liking as they sat at the table and had a drink afterwards.

"Yeah and I expected to."

"Aww" Seth mocked her.

"Hey at least I played! You would think I should be rewarded just for that!"

Seth and Ryan just exchanged a slight look of "oh dear" and sat there quietly, but Kirsten saw.

Sandy however leaned in to her ear so that she and she alone could hear him. "And believe me you will be my dear."

The smile that her lips formed held a meaning that only Sandy could read.

Kirsten could still see the boys making weird faces and probably whispering about her. She wanted to get them back and that's when a plan hit her.

"Sophie sweetie, come here." Kirsten beckoned her daughter closer. She picked the little girl up and put her mouth to her ear. "Remember when the boys were tickling you and I said we would get them back?"

The little girl's head nodded vigorously.

"Well mummy wants revenge now too..."

Kirsten and Sophie sat there ready to attack and only Sandy noticed the bottles half full of water they held below the tables. Of course he didn't say anything.

"One..." Kirsten looked to check Sophie was ready, "two..." the grin on Sophie's face grew in excitement. "three." And Sophie threw the water in her hand all over her brothers.

"That for tickling Soph!" She proclaimed.

Only Sandy laughed as the boys recovered from the cool water that was trickling down them.

Sophie put her lips to Kirsten's ear now, "ready mummy? One...two...three!"

Kirsten threw the rest of her water over them soaking them equally. The boys almost screamed as a second batch of water landed over them.

"And that's for making fun of me." She grinned triumphantly.

It seemed the boys didn't find it overly funny as only Sandy, Sophie and Kirsten were the only ones literally laughing.

After the commotion settled down and they had decided that they had been given enough stares from other folk around them they walked back through the park to Ryan's car.

"Umm, do you guys think Sophie would want to come with us to get some Pizza?" Seth asked his parents.

Kirsten was about to say no because it was getting late and Sophie needed bathed and everything before bed. However Sandy saw an opening of opportunity and jumped in before she could answer.

"I'm sure she would love to, why don't you ask her?"

Kirsten just looked at him with a "what are you doing?" look but when he winked at her and ran his hand up and down her back she suddenly didn't seem to have any objections. To Sandy's delight Sophie was more than eager to go with them.

"Sophie, be good." Kirsten shouted as they packed her into the car.

"Always good mummy."

"Boys, feel free to keep her for a while if you like, umm even all night...we wouldn't mind." Said Sandy that not so casual master of subtlety.

The only response he got was a groan from Seth and a look of disgust that only he could give them.

-



Sandy got Kirsten in the door after what seemed to be like forever. He barely let her in the door before he pulled her against him and managed to catch her lips in his for a passionate kiss. She was taken slightly by surprise at his desperation. Nevertheless she let him kiss her, I mean of course she did, when he prompted her she opened her mouth and welcomed his tongue, caressing it with her own as she began to sigh and lean into him. However she finally pulled her lips away, purely because he was pinning her against the door and it was actually hurting her back.

"What's gotten into you?" she giggled as her hands ran through his thick black hair.

"Nothing, I just think that it was incredibly sweet of you to spend the whole afternoon as you did when you really weren't enjoying it...plus, I believe I promised you a reward."

"Hmm, I believe you did." She muttered back quite breathless from both the kiss and being pressed so close against him. "And what is my reward exactly?"

"Whatever you want it to be." He whispered as his lips sought out her neck and placed a few light but enticing pecks there.

"Hmmm." Was all she could say with the sensation of his lips tingling on her neck.

"Well?" he muttered after a moment whilst his hands tried to reach her stomach under her t-shirt.

"Well, what?" she was completely lost in his touch.

"What do you want your reward to be?" His hands edged further and further up her body, stroking her skin, the material of her top creating a nice contrast on the other side of his hand.



"Hmmm" she moaned again.

"Well, what will it be?"

Kirsten stopped his mouth and pulled it out of her neck where his lips were still kissing her. She looked him directly in the eye as she held his face at either side. She took in the glimmer of his bright blue pupils before sharing a small smile.

"You." She whispered with a slight nod.

That was exactly what Sandy wanted to hear. He didn't waste another moment. His mouth once again found hers, slightly hurriedly. Their tongues clashed together as always, this time tasting each other vastly. The sweet taste that was so familiar to them had become a craving, one that they always seemed to long for, it was like a necessity to them. He let his hands wander again as she still stood between him and the door, pressed together, he didn't take long before he broke the kiss and pulled her top over her already raised arms.

He found it always amazed him how even when she was wearing just a normal unfancy t-shirt and a pair of jeans, how she always wanted to and did wear sexy lingerie. He knew that it was mostly for his benefit, but it had to be comfy for her or she wouldn't wear it, right? He was always totally turned on by her chosen underwear even though he already knew to expect sexiness when it was revealed to him. This was no exception, under her plain white t-shirt she had a lacy lilac bra which accented her breasts absolutely perfectly. He felt slight stirrings in his groin which he pressed against hers and grazed them together watching the delight cross her features. Kirsten moaned in return, the friction between their jeans causing an almost unbearable friction. Kirsten took her opportunity while they weren't kissing to pull Sandy's polo shirt up and over his head discarding it somewhere close by, neither particularly cared.

"Hmm, Sandy we are still at the front door." Kirsten breathed harshly.

He didn't voice his answer, instead he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up until he felt her legs wrap tightly around his own waist. As he carried her to a more suitable 

location their lips met in a flurry of kisses while her fingers roamed his slick hair. The next place she found herself was on the sofa with her husband hovering above her. His hands on her jeans as he fought with the buttons. Finally he managed to remove them from her legs before she returned the favour. They lay, groin to groin with only the underwear between her dampness and his bulge. He pressed down into her, both releasing a raspy groan of pleasure and desire for one another. He kissed her mouth once again as his hands worked on her bra, unclasping it and casting it from her body, his hands fumbling slightly with the hardened points that ached for his attention. He swallowed her moans before sneakily slipping her hand down is stomach, tickling as she went until her cold fingers found themselves into his boxers and tight around his erection. He moaned what sounded like her name as she began to move over him, from tip to shaft and back again repeatedly. He grew more in her hands until at his full capacity. His lips begged against hers, willing her to release him and let him breathe, not wanting to let go before she was ready also.

His hand descended down her sides as he fingered the outline of her matching panties, he deliberately made sure to graze over her wet, heated centre but only teasing and never giving it his full attention. Finally, after both couldn't handle any more foreplay their final garments were removed, practically hyperventilating Sandy opted for his lips to make the most of Kirsten's neck and chest. He hovered his tip at her entrance just to make her more desperate, he wanted to hear her ask for him, he wanted her to feel like he had given her a worthy reward for giving up her afternoon to an activity she absolutely detested.

"Please...baby...oh Sandy...please" she barely managed to breathe out in the height of her arousal.

Then he did it. He plunged into her and then out again pretty immediately. She screamed his name as the intensity overtook her. Again he filled her, this time giving a moment to adjust before he started to move inside her. His movements were assisted with the bucking of her hips, making him delve in deeper, as deep as possible. Kirsten was really screaming now, not caring as she knew they were alone and she also knew it spurred him on. Sandy increased the speed of his movements, faster and faster until that all familiar clamping which he loved so much. It made them feel so connected and tied together. He gave a few more thrusts, the best he could with the little energy he could manage to summon up inside him. He held on for a moment longer knowing that he would hear her call his name as she took her high, in fact he timed it perfectly releasing himself in exact synch and claiming his own orgasm with his voice harmonising with hers.



Sandy collapsed down as gently as possible on top of her as he panted into her neck. He placed light kisses all over her bare neck, well on the areas that he could reach. Her fingers roaming through his hair as they attempted to regain their breathing and calm themselves down. Both exhausted and roasting they lay in a content silence for a good few minutes.

"Was your reward all you expected it to be?" he was always the one to break the thin silence.

"All that and more." She whispered sweetly back receiving a kiss on the lips .

He just smiled at her lovingly.

"Maybe today wasn't as bad as I expected." She added.

Again he just reflected her smile, his white teeth evident.

"I love you baby."

"I love you too Sandy."

-

**Okay so this is it, I actually think I might like this chap lol I can just picture the cuteness of Sophie and the family all together having a laugh.**

**Please leave a review for me and let me know what you think, it would mean a lot. Love X**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone, I know it's been ages since I updated and for that I apologise. I hope someone out there is still reading and will enjoy this chap. Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chap they really make me smile and I hope this isn't a disappointment!**

**Jen- happy (1 day early) birthday, this is for you and I want you to know I am having a wonderful time this week! Love xx **

"Sandy, maybe we should call and check on Sophie" Kristen suggested with a hint of guilt detectable in her voice.

Sandy sighed, they had been away for only one day already and even though the countless times they called already Kirsten still hadn't settled on the fact that Sophie was perfectly happy knowing that her parents were away and she got to spend an extended weekend alone with her brothers.

"Baby, we called an hour ago."

"I know, but what if something happened in that hour?"

Sandy tried not to chuckle, from where he lay spooning her on the sofa. He knew what Kirsten was like, she had been the exact same a number of years ago when they took a short few days away from Seth, by the time he had managed to make her relax it was pretty much time for them to go home again and Sandy was not wanting a repeat performance.

Silently he placed a light kiss on the back of her head before using his hands on her waist to turn her so they lay face to face.

"Honey, if anything happened they would call, you know they would." He paused to give her time to think about what he was saying, "the boys are more than capable of taking good care of her, and Summer is there." He continued to reassure her.

Kirsten nodded slightly as her eyes fell. She hated that she worried too much and that Sandy was obviously a little frustrated with her. Deep down she knew what Sandy was saying was true, and that their kids were absolutely fine but there was still a little part of her brain that told her to worry.

"It's just, we are so far away." She admitted thinking about how excited she had been when they had arrived at the Canadian airport and again feeling guity.

Sandy smiled slightly at her as he used his finger to lift her chin before continuing.

"That was the idea Kirsten" he said softly. "A few days away from everything, just you and me somewhere in the wilderness just enjoying each other."

"I know." She smiled as she cupped his cheek in her palm. "Please don't think I'm not enjoying it honey, because I am."

She saw his eyes brighten ever so slightly at her words, it made her think about how excited he had been that they would have some time for just the two of them as recently there had been too many distractions and interruptions. They both knew it, they only alone time they had managed to remotely steal was a brief encounter in the bathroom about a fortnight ago.

Kirsten leaned forward and pushed her mouth to his. Though her mouth remained closed the kiss was still warm and inviting with all the sweetness he loved in her. He watched her as after a moment she pulled away, the imprint of her perfect lips still lingering on his.

"I love spending time alone with you." She admitted in a whisper after a moment of silence.

"And I with you sweetie." He replied immediately. "So how about we make the most of it? Hmm? No more paranoia about the kids?" he kissed her cheek as he said it letting her know he wasn't trying to sound harsh. "let's just enjoy being here, having nothing but each other for another two days before we have to back to work, and people, and any other interruptions that seem to be keeping me from you these days."

Kirsten chuckled lightly as he said it. He made a good point. "Okay." She said with a hint of hesitance.

Sandy grin grew as she said it, though he knew she wasn't completely converted yet but he had her more than half way there. He didn't want her to not worry at all about the kids, even he himself was a wee bit concerned but he wasn't going to let it get in the way of their time unless he was told something to actually worry about.

As he leaned forward his mouth met the soft flesh on her neck, his feather-light kiss was barely detectable to begin with, the thin line of skin on her neck only beginning to tingle as his lips brushed down from her ear to her shoulder.

"Relax baby." He whispered into her shoulder so quietly she barely heard.

Kirsten was already feeling relaxed. Allowing herself to enjoy the calmingly pleasurable sensation he was causing on her skin for a moment before pulling his head from her shoulder and bringing his lips towards hers.

Kirsten sucked lightly on her husband's bottom lip for a moment, teasing him, not letting him into a full embrace just yet. Sandy groaned ever so slightly, secretly wiling her to let him in already. Kirsten's lips curved as she smiled into his mouth, loving how lost he already was in her.

Relief hit Sandy as finally she conceded and opened her mouth for him. Their lips meeting still softly as she pecked him once before opening her mouth and granting him access. His tongue immediately sought out hers, eager to mix his taste with hers, to make a taste of their own. Kirsten sighed as the soft caress of his tongue tickled her taste buds and filled her with warmth. Her body pressed closer to his from where they lay still on their sides. Throwing her top leg over both of his she pulled herself closer, rewarded when Sandy's hand began to travel up the outside of her thigh. Their kiss deepened as desire became more apparent, coursing through them both. Kirsten's hand moved to the back of his head as the short black hairs glided through her fingers easily. Their tongues seem to increase pace as Sandy's hand eventually reached her waist, both willing it to continue the adventure upwards. Her stomach tightened as his fingers traced across her bare skin, bringing bumps to the surface. Their breathing laboured in anticipation of what was coming next, he could already feel the slight lace from where he rubbed just below her breast, both of them able to feel the effect it was evoking in Sandy already.

-

"Dammit!" Sandy cursed under his breath as the not so quiet ring of Kirsten's cell phone rang through his ears.

Kirsten jumped off the couch trying to catch her breath as she grabbed the handset.

"It's the kids." She said noticing how Sandy sat up alert, for the first time detecting that he too was a little worried about them.

"Hello?" she spoke almost too quickly as Sandy took hold of her hand and gently pulled her back towards the couch to sit beside him.

"Hi mummy!" came that sweet lovable voice of their youngest.

"Hi baby...is everything alright?" she asked not really noticing how cheery Sophie had sounded.

"Yup yup." Came her usual reply when asked that question.

Kristen couldn't help but roll her eyes at Sandy who was straining to hear both sides of the conversation. In solution she switched it to speaker phone.

"Hi sweetheart" Sandy spoke immediately.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah"

"Bring mummy back" she requested.

"I'm right here." Kirsten chuckled.

"Huh?" Sophie's confusion was evident.

"You're on speaker phone baby. So what's going on? Why are you phoning?" Sandy asked knowing that if he didn't they would be here forever until she finally remembered her real reason.

"'cause Seth says Soph have to bath and then go to bed."

"Uh huh" they said almost in unison knowing that wasn't the end of her sentence.

"but mummy, can you get Seth to tell me a story before sleep time?"

Kirsten tried not to laugh at her daughter as she watched her husband's brain register that they had been interrupted for something to unimportant.

"Okay baby, if you are a really good girl and have you bath and go straight to bed after, then Seth can tell you a story."

"WHOOHOO!"

Kirsten couldn't help but laugh, "okay but honey remember you have to promise to be a really good girl."

"Soph promise but you have to tell Seth too."

"Okay honey I will."

"Daddy?" Sophie asked after a momentary silence almost as if just checking he was still there.

"Yea?"

"Ryan says you and mummy can play in snow where you are."

"Yeah there's lots of it right outside the window." Sandy claimed as both his and Kristen's eyes drifted to the cabin window to gaze out at the acres of snow currently surrounding them.

"Did you make a snowmanny?"

"No honey we didn't make one and it's called a snowman" he scolded.

"Aww, Soph want you to make a snow...man."

Kirsten smiled knowing that living in California Sophie had probably never seen what a real snowman looked like before.

"How about mummy and daddy make a snowman and then take a photo for you?" she interjected.

"OH! Yeah!" she said excitedly.

"Ok, we'll do that."

"Make it really really big." She requested.

"How big? Like the same as Daddy?"

"WOAH! YEAH!"

Kirsten chuckled lightly at Sandy's "I'm not that big" expression, to then only be allowed a brief goodbye to her daughter after receiving strict instructions to tell Seth that Sophie was to be read a story.

-

Once they got Seth off the phone Sandy noticed how his wife seemed to physically relax. He smiled slightly now feeling glad they had called, maybe Kirsten's mind could be one hundred percent focused on just them now. He seized his opportunity to pounce on her lips again as she sat looking at him.

Without warning Kirsten felt Sandy's lips press firmly against hers once more as he managed to manoeuvre her to once again be lying on the sofa, this time however he lay on top of her spreading his fingers through hers either side of her head and pinning her to the sofa. He continued to kiss her, his tongue making the necessary progress past her lips searching for hers to play with. Kirsten let herself get lost in him for a moment moaning out louder than she intended. He smiled through their kiss loving how easily he could take her mind to another place. Gently he lowered his hips allowing them to graze off her own as their groins made minimal contact, teasing.

Suddenly Kirsten pulled back from their lip-lock, not really wanting to but deciding they should build the snowman right now. Sandy looked at her baffled for a moment, he was positive that after the phonecall her mind would be at ease. Kirsten couldn't help but smile at his expression, sometimes he was just too cute.

"I think," she began before stealing a quick kiss from his lips, " that we should go and get started on that snowman."

Again Sandy was shocked, why would she want to go and do that now? he groaned audibly as he rolled slightly off to the side, worried that he might be crushing her a wee bit.

"But baby, i'm so comfy and you know what your kissing does to me and i don't want to move i just want to stay here with you and..." his list of excuses was cut off by Kirsten giggles.

"But new snow just fell and that's the best for making them, plus it will be fun and how many times have we ever got to make a snowman together?"

"We can make one tomorrow" he tried again as he started replacing his kisses onto her neck.

Kirsten just chuckled at her husband. She totally kne how to play him.

"Well..." she pulled his head out of her neck and began to press kisses to his lips. "i was thinking more that, we go out and build the snowman now..."

"uh" Sandy cut her off with a groan.

Kirsten gave him her "wait until you've heard the whole story before you judge look" before continuing her sentence.

"then afterwards you can help warm me back up..." her voice was light and seductive as she placed a few select kisses on his face before a lingering one on his lips. "and then..." she continued between kisses, " we won't have to get dressed or leave the cabin at all for the rest of our trip."

Sandy's mouth instantly curved upwards into a smile. His lips gripped hers for a moment of passoin before he released her and hopped off of the couch standing before her.

"come on then, let' go."

Kirsten couldn't do anything but laugh at him, he was clearly convinced now.

-

They wasted no time in collecting their coats and dressing up warm before heading out into the snow. The air was crisp and despite the frost the sun was out. Sandy immediately grabbed Kirsten's hand as they waded through the knee deep snow. He couldn't help but notice how adorable and attractive she looked all wrapped up in her scarf, gloves and coat. They found a suitable spot and Kirsten stopped walking, knowing Sandy had a plan for the build and simply waiting for him to share it.

She stood there after a moment trying not to laugh at sandy's apparently flawless construction plan completely aware that he was being one hundred percent serious. The bottom half was a fairly lengthy process, Sandy was adamently determined that he was going to make it as large as possible in an attempt to impress his daughter. Kirsten watched as Sandy rolled the ball and then make a weak attempt to help while patting the completed ball to smooth it out. Sandy repeated himself with the middle section and again the head sighing in satisfaction when he finished. They added twigs for arms, stones for eyes and Kristen had retrieved a carrott for the nose, a smaller twig took it's place at the mouth.

He found his waý over to Kirsten to join her in admiration, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"Good job honey." Kirsten complimented.

He just smiled at her and released her as he went back to place his scarf around the snowman's neck as a finishing touch. KIrsten took her camera from her pocket and shouted to sandy to where he was as she snapped a photo of him standing next to their rather large snowman.

"How is it?" he asked as he returned to her and tried to see the snapshot.

"It's good" she smiled back, "you look hot." she added.

"Thank you baby." he chuckled.

Without a word she handed him the camera before flashing a smile and placing herself happily on the ground.

"Honey? what are you doing?" he laughed at her.

"I'm making a snow angel!" she giggled like a child as her arms and legs started to spread themselves out and move up and down.

Sandy couldn't help himself, he opnened the camera and took a photo of her, thinking how utterly beautiful she looked at that moment. As she extended her arm to him he complied and pulled her up from the cold snow and into his arms. He noticed how rosy red her cheeks and ears looked as her hot breath fought with the air next to him. Lovingly he kissed the tip of her nose before removing his hat and placing it on her head.

"You look so cute." he commented as he pulled her lips towards his by the collar. There was something about the atmosphere surrounding the right now, it was so rare and beautiful to them that it made their feeling more special and intense.

"i love you." Sandy promised after their kiss ended, he hadn't even thought about saying it at that particular moment but there was just something about the scene and he couldn't stop himself.

Kirsten smiled before wrapping her arms tightly around his waist and leaning into his tight embrace.

"Hm, I love you too Sandy."

They stood there in their simple embrace allowing the other's body to provide the required warmth.

"Sweetheart you're shivering" Sandy noted out loud.

"Hm, all the more reason for you to take me inside and warm me up then."

Immediately he leaned down and captured her lips between his, enjoying the taste of her as they warmed the air around them.

"Lead the way." he whispered the as they rested their foreheads together and fought to catch their breaths.

-

Sandy helped Kirsten out of her coat before hanigng it up next to his and leading her to the living room. He automatically lit the fire and let it burn to adds oem much needed heat to the room. When he turned back round he noticed Kirsten clinging to herself and rubbing her hands over her arms. It took him barely any time to cross teh room and join his hands to hers as he took over rubbing her skin warm.

"You're soaked!" he told her like she wasn't already aware of it.

"Yeah, from my snow angel." she half laughed with a sniffle. " so what's your plan honey?"

"Well, i think that you should go upstairs and take a hot shower before you die of cold." he spoke as he tucked a couple strands of hair behind her ear.

"Uh huh, and then?" her voice edged on hopeful.

"And then..." her knees trembled as his voice lowered to a whisper and his arms wrapped themselves securely around her and their eyes made contact. "i wanna make love to you by the fire." it came out in a soft whisper which made her thankful he was holding her up.

She allowed his lips to meet hers as they brushed ever so lightly together a couple times, instantly warming her skin. They met opened mouthed as her hands clasped behind his head and pulled him deeper, their tongues met, colliding slowly as they took their time and savoured the moment. Their breathing became harsher as his hands ran up nad down the length of her back, wishing he could just carry her to ther fire front and cherish her already. Unfortuntely he knew she really needed to heat up in the shower. he pulled away after what seemed like an eternity and placed a couple more light kisses on her lips before pulling away to look at her.

"Why don't you go take that shower and then come back and join me?" he asked rhetorically as he began to guide her towards the stairs.

once she was out of sight he set to work in trying to make the room seem more romantic that it already did.

-

Kirsten sighed happily as she stepped out of the shower, she definately felt a million percent warmer and was ready to go and join her husband. After a prolonged moment of searching her case for what to wear she settled on a knee-length, strappy, silk nightdress which left enough room at the top of her chest to show enough cleavage to tempt and deciding that underwear wasn't necessary, knowing that it would only be there to get removed anyway.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs kirsten couldn't help but stare in awe at the living room. the fire was lit along with some candles, all of which contributed to a romantic glow shining through the otherwise dark room, there was a blanket and two pillows layed carefully on front of the fire. Sandy was standing staring out into the snow from the window, the white ambiance of what was tehre added to the cosy atmosphere indoors. Sandy was also already stripped to his boxers. She sneaked up behind him and ran her hands down his back from the shoulders to his waistline causing him to turn around.

"Hey." he whispered smiling at the sight of her attire.

"Hi." her reply was equally as quiet.

He wasted no time as his lips made immediate contact with hers, glad when she was just as quick to comply. With nothing left weighing on her mind, Kirsten was truly relaxed and worry-free. she made the first move to deepen the kiss, running her hand to his cheeks she carressed his skin as her tongue passed through his lips and sought out his own. She couldn't prevent herself from moaning as his hands travelled up and down her sides, rubbing the silk off of both of them. He was desperate just to feel her skin against his, to shower her with love and tenderness. Their tongues continued to slide off each other as they struggled for breath, eventually having to break the kiss feeling slightly light headed.

"Kirsten..." he wanted to tell her how devoted her was to her and how much she meant to him, but in his fight for breath there was only one part of his speech that was truly important "...God i love you so much."

She smiled up to him as her hands ran through his hair, making his eyes flutter closed for a brief moment.

"I love you too honey, more than anything." she said it in an almost whisper, as if nobody, but him, should know it.

Silently Sandy led his wife over to the fire front and guided her down onto the blanket next to him. Instantly he noticed how the eerie glow of the flames illuminated her skin all over, making her tanned complextion shimmer for his eyes. He leaned over and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear bringing his thumb along her cheek afterwards, making her yearn to be touched all over. He brought her to him once more as their lips connected in a slow and passionate embrace. They kept it slow but still intense as he slowly pressed her down to lay with her head against one of the pillows. Her hands found themselves at the back of his neck pulling him to her and preventing his mouth from parting with her lips. Their tongues continued to dance with each other as they created their own sweetness which was decorated with their voluntary moans. As SAndy landed on top of his wife he was mindful not to crush her frame whith his somewhat larger body, but still being sure to place pressure in all the right places.

Kristen groaned out loud as she felt Sandy's stirrings from how he pressed against her. Still deeply invovled in their kiss the only response she could muster was a slight raise of her hips to bring their groins closer as she felt the extent to which he was already carried to. One of his hands gave way to supporting him as it longed to touch her, sliding up her sides slowly, taking in every contour of her wonderful body as it moved, pausing for only a second as it met with the area just below her breast. Kirsten struggled for breath with the anticipation of his hand and his kiss simultaneously rendering her completely in his control. The only thing Sandy loved more than feeling silk against Kirsten's skin was the feel of her velvet skin itself, but right now, presented with the opportunity, he intended to make the best of both. Finally is hand made the last motion of it's ascent cupping her breast ever so lightly before his thumb sought and teased at her nipple. The circular motion of his thumb against her nipple, willing it harder through the thin silk layer was like heaven for Kirsten. His touch was so soft and gentle but more than enough at the same time. She let herself break their everlasting kiss as she finally moaned and gasped searching for both oxygen and a way to convey what he was doing to her.

Sandy's lips crashed into her neck as her moans encouraged her to lavish more attention on her skin. His caress continued in time with his light, wet kisses that left a trail down the skin of her neck where her favourite spots had been particuarly focused on. As his mouth finally reached her chest where it longed for more than just her neckline, Sandy couldn't prevent himself as he removed his thumb from her nipple and tugged the fabric down to reveal her peack to his eyes. Automatically his mouth covered it and began sucking and licking, enjoying lavishing it in such attention. As kirsten's hands found the back of his head his free hand moved to her other nipple reating the same rotation and caressing as it'S parner had previously experienced. Her moans never subsided, each time an individual sound and varying in tempo.

Deciding that was long enough and through her desperation for him Kirsten tugged Sandy's head from its position and ensured it made its way back up to her so she could capture a kiss from him once again. Her breathing made it challenging but she managed to keep a steady but fairly slow rhythm with him. Sandy himself moaned now, feeling her hardened nipples against his bare chest and her tongue gracefully clashing with his own was a lot to handle. His hands moved to her legs as he continued to kiss her, searching for the bottom of her nightdress, tangling it between his fingers and beginning to pull it up and over her body. Kirsten's breath hitched once again as her husband's hands began to trail her nightdress up and over her body, causing a mixture of tingling sensations over every part of skin that he passed. She lilfed her top half slightly in assistance, almost glad when he completely disguarded it from her. They kissed again as their hunger increased, to SAndy there was no sight more appealing that his wife lying naked in his arms.

He moved his lips again, her neck being fortunate enough to experience the pleasure they brought upon whatever they touched. Kirsten was fading fast, her emotions and desires along with the whole romantic atmosphere in the room was getting the better of her. Her small hand sneaked between them as she ran it down his muscled chest feeling them flexing as she did. Sandy's mind was too caught up in kissing her neck that it didn' t register the track she was on until her fingers were already pushing themselves past the waistline of his boxers.

"No, Baby wait." he whispered into her hear as he lifted his head to look at her.

Kirsten stopped, confused but didn't move her hand while she waited for his eyes to make contact with hers.

"There's plenty time for that later," he started while gently moving the hair from her forhead. "for now, i wanna make you feel so special and loved in a way that only i can. " he told her, "baby please" he pleased and pecked her lips.

Kirsten knew what he was meaning, at certain times, particuarly when Sandy was feeling emotional of romantic or totally in love he would do this, wanting to make her feel a million dollars first, bringing her the emotions that only he, and he alone could make her feel, in all their years together she had come to learn what he wanted in their current situation.

Conceding she removed her hand as her head moved up to catch his lips and give him the go ahead. Sandy smiled into the kiss, glad she complied. He loved to make her feel special, he didn't show it very often but sometimes, being alone with her, surrounded by such a beautiful setting he couldn't help but be more emotional than ususal.

When their kiss broke he made his journey down her body, kissing every piece of skin that crossed his path. Her hands roamed his hair, knowing exactly what was coming and already quickening her breathing. He kissed her stomach as his hands moved to place her legs how he wanted them. When his mouth finally met her wet centre and her hands fell away instead gripping desperately at the blanket below her. He blew on her folds eliciting a gasp from her lips before his tongue met her clit, caressing her in the waz he knew she enjoyd the most. Kristen was going crazy as his tongue performed on her, her breathing was unstable as she moened what briefly sounded like his name urging him to continue and give her more. He complied but kept his slow steady rhythm as he enjoyed her taste that he already knew so well. Sandy brought her so close to the edge that her knuckles turned white beneath her fierce grip, however instead of granting her the impending release he instead pulled away and moved up onto his knees before her.

Kirsten watched him as he began to remove his boxers, his erection bulging at its greatest as he did so. Seizing the opportunity she attempted to calm her breathing at least a little before Sandy amnaged to maneouvre himself between her legs, his hardness rubbing off of her wetness.

Painfully slowly he entered her, seathing himself completely in her weatness and revelling in the immensity of her surrounding him. He entered her and withdrew again and again, as they moved together. Their moans fused with the áir and with the crackles from the fire filling the air with sound. Kirsten gripped to him tightly as she begged for more and he tried to fill her deeper. Their rythm never faultered as they moved in synch, Sandy ensuring they stay slow as he wanted it to be meaningful. Kirsten was overwhelmed with the feelings stirring in her body, his refusal to quicken cause her to get closer to her release before being pulled back again, forced to wait. It made her voice husky, her moans strangled and her head light but with the feelings it was creating it was worth it. She could tell Sandy was also feeling hte effects, his forehead was sweaty and his eyes fluttering closed as he penetrated her as deeply as he found possible.

Her hips rose to meet his thrust again, both of them moaning out as it did so. She bit her lips knowing that one more thrust and she was gone. Clinging to her husband kirsten tried to scream his name but nothing came out, her moment of pleasure too intense. He thrusted again, wanting to let her ride out the whole orgasm before taking his own. Kirsten didn't give him the chance, she raised her hips and threw him over the edge loving how he called out for her as his body was overtaken by its own orgasm.

He collapsed on top of her as they both came down from their highs, placing a few select kisses on her neck as he burried his face into her shoulder. Kirsten's arm came around hugging him to her still shaking, but satisfied body. They lay there, the glow of the aftermath competing with the warm glow still emitting from the fire.

"i love you." she whispered him as she linked her fingers through his

"I love you more" he replied.

"hmm not possible."

Sandy chuckled for a moment. "hm, i think i just proved you how much i love you i think it'll be hard to beat." he tempted.

KIrsten didn'T spare a second in pushing im over onto his back and stradling his waist.

"well let's find out." she smiled seductively before their lips met in a renewed passion.

**Well that's it….hope not disappointing! ****Please spare a few minutes and let me know your opinions cause that's what really matters to me with my writing. Thanks for reading 3**


End file.
